


El secreto de Monkey Island

by komadreja, Malale



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Monkey Island, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Crack, Eso es una advertencia, LeChad, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komadreja/pseuds/komadreja, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/pseuds/Malale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared Padalecki siempre ha querido ser pirata, pero lograr su sueño de infancia no va a ser tarea fácil. Duelos de insultos, un mono de tres cabezas, jarras de grog, un preso al que le huele el aliento y un barco pirata que se cae a pedazos, son solo fragmentos de lo que tendrá que enfrentar. ¿Podrá Jared superar las Tres Pruebas para convertirse en un verdadero pirata? ¿Logrará vencer al malvado pirata fantasma LeChad y de paso salvar a su amor, el gobernador Ackles?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Las tres pruebas

**Author's Note:**

> [Originalmente publicado el 23-08-2009 para el Big Bang de fandom_oncrack en LJ. Por favor que todos se pasen a ver la maravillosa obra de Deerane que hizo para este fic [HERE](http://deerane.livejournal.com/10792.html) porque es increíble y para dejaros con la boca abierta. En plan WOAH
> 
> PD: Estoy tan ridículamente orgullosa de esta historia que hace hasta gracia. Fue uno de los mejores proyectos que he compartido con alguien. Un gustazo de principio a fin]

 

 **EL SECRETO DE MONKEY ISLAND**  
  
  
A la tierna edad de cinco años, Jared decidió que cuando fuera mayor, iba a ser pirata. Aquella noche, después de ver “La isla del tesoro” y con un parche dibujado en el ojo izquierdo cortesía de Rotuladores Carioca, anunció muy solemnemente su muy meditada decisión durante la cena.   
  
\- No seas bobo, los piratas no existen. –Dijo Josh.   
  
\- Cariño, ¿no te gustaría mejor una profesión un poco más…honesta? ¿Superhéroe? ¿No? Bueno. – Dijo Sherri.  
  
\- Jared, lávate ese ojo antes de cenar. –Dijo Gerry.   
  
Nadie en su casa prestó atención a los desvaríos de un niño, pero si por algo se caracterizaba el hijo mediano de los Padalecki, además de por comer como un regimiento y crecer a la velocidad del viento, era su por su cabezonería. Jared había encontrado su vocación y no le importaba lo que dijeran, él iba a saquear barcos y desenterrar todos los cofres repletos de oro, tesoros y regaliz de cada una de las recónditas islas del Caribe.   
  
***  
  
Isla Mêlée es una isla rocosa ubicada en el mar del Caribe. Su fama la precede, no por su exquisita gastronomía o la cordialidad de su gente, sino por todo lo contrario. Isla Mêlée es la isla piratesca por excelencia, cualquier pirata que se precie, sanguinario o piadoso, valiente o cobarde, cualquiera, debe haber pisado su tierra, navegado sus mares y brindado con su grog.   
  
Es de noche cerrada cuando Jared pisa tierra de Isla Mêlée. Ha tenido que viajar de polizón en un barco (hoy en día los viajes al Caribe cuestan una pasta) y saltar al agua cuando el navío pasaba cerca de su destino. Alcanza la playa a nado, por pura fuerza de voluntad. La luna llena ilumina la costa dibujando siluetas en los rincones más oscuros y siniestros del puerto. En lo alto de la Colina del Vigía, un anciano vestido con gabardina, calienta sus huesos cerca de una fogata. Jared se acerca a él, entusiasmado con la idea de comenzar el principio de su futuro como pirata, su gran aventura.  
  
\- ¡¡¡Hola, me llamo Jared Padalecki y quiero ser un pirata!!!  
  
\- Ay, por los Siete Mares, chico, qué susto – exclama el anciano agarrándose el pecho – No te presentes así, ¿quieres provocarme un infarto?  
  
\- No, señor, ¡quiero ser pirata! Señor.   
  
\- Así que pirata, qué sorpresa. ¿Cómo decías que te llamabas?  
  
Jared se siente un poco confuso, el anciano le habla al espacio que hay tres palmos a su izquierda en vez de dirigirse a él, no sabe si es falta de educación o ceguera crónica.   
  
\- Jared Padalecki y hummm..., estoy aquí, señor.   
  
Ceguera crónica, sentencia cuando se da la vuelta y revela un par de gafas de culo de botella. Extraño trabajo, éste de Vigía, para un hombre medio ciego.  
  
\- Bien, veamos, Palapocki…  
  
Y aparentemente también sordo.  
  
\- Padalecki.  
  
\- Eso, eso, Pedolecki -. Comenta sin prestar demasiada atención. –No tienes pinta de tener madera de pirata.  
  
\- ¡¿Por qué no?! –Demanda indignado, para luego agregar un poquito más bajo –Señor.  
  
\- Pues para empezar, porque los piratas no dicen “señor”. Pero si realmente quieres convertirte en uno, debes hablar con los Piratas Jefes. Los encontrarás en el Scumm Bar, bajando la Colina.   
  
\- Muchas gracias señor, así haré. – exclama Jared dirigiéndose camino abajo. - ¡Voy en busca de mi fortuna!  
  
***  
  
El anciano lo “observa” irse con escepticismo. Malos tiempos ha elegido ese joven soñador e idealista para probar fortuna en la Isla Mêlée.   
  
Quizás debería avisar al Gobernador.  
  
  
 **Las tres pruebas**  
  
Jared divisa el Scumm Bar al final del muelle. El ruido de música y las risas de borrachos se cuelan entre las ventanas, retumbando contra el mar en calma. Decidido, atraviesa las húmedas y rechinantes tablas de madera del muelle mientras piensa con desconsuelo que tiene hambre y se le han acabado los ositos de gominolas. Observa sin mucho interés un amarillento cartel colgado en una de las paredes de las casas cercanas al embarcadero. Es el retrato, bastante mal dibujado, de un hombre de rostro serio y debajo de él lleva escrito en un rojo brillante las palabras “Reelija al Gobernador Ackles. Cuando sólo hay un candidato, sólo hay una elección”.  
  
 _“Hummm... Interesante gobierno tienen por estos lares”_  
  
Al abrir la puerta del Scumm Bar, un fuerte hedor a orina y vómito mezclado con alcohol le golpea en la cara como una bofetada. La gente bebe, brinda, ríe o se pelea a golpes. Hay un hombre colgado de la lámpara de araña del techo y, en la mesa del fondo, un pirata con cara de malas pulgas y parche en el ojo juega al póker con su compañero. Es uno de esos típicos bares de piratas borrachos que solo existen en las películas, cortinas raídas, mesas de madera y jarras de cerveza hechas de latón. Es pintoresco. Es perfecto, tal y como Jared lo había imaginado.   
  
 _“¡Estos si que son auténticos piratas!”_  
  
Embargado por la emoción, cruza el lugar a grandes zancadas, mirando de un lado a otro como un niño en una juguetería.   
  
 _“¿Dónde pueden estar los Piratas Jefes?”_ \- Observa más detenidamente y se fija en las tres personas, dos hombres y una mujer, de aspecto importante, sentados aparte en una gran mesa, bebiendo en las únicas jarras que parecen decentemente limpias. – _“¡Bingo!”_  
  
Se dirige hacia ellos y carraspea.  
  
\- ¿Qué quieres, muchacho?- Habla la mujer, girando su cabeza llena de rizos oscuros.  
  
\- ¡Me llamo Jared Padalecki y quiero ser pirata!- Contesta con una brillante sonrisa.  
  
\- Muy interesante, cariño. Vuelve cuando te haya salido pelo en el pecho.   
  
\- Espera, Sera- Le interrumpe el hombre sentado a su izquierda, ajustándose sus gafas sobre la nariz. –Sabes que andamos mal de personal últimamente por todo este asunto con LeChad.  
  
\- ¿Y qué? ¿Por eso vamos a reclutar al primer niño con ganas de aventura que nos crucemos?  
  
\- ¡Has visto lo enorme que es! Sería de mucha ayuda en alta mar.  
  
\- Vamos, John, de qué va a servir si no impone respeto. ¡Que lleva medias y zapatos de hebilla, por el amor de los Siete Mares! Francamente, he visto gatos recién nacidos que dan más miedo que este Padalente.  
  
\- Padalecki- La corrige Jared.  
  
\- Lo que sea.   
  
\- ¿Tú que opinas, Kim?- Pregunta el tal John al hombre que aún no ha dicho palabra. Parece el mayor de los tres.  
  
\- Realmente necesitamos volver al abordaje ya. Se nos está acabando el grog- Comenta como si fuera un asunto de vital importancia –Pero no vamos a reclutar a un novato. ¿Tienes alguna habilidad especial, muchacho?  
  
\- Bueno…- Titubea, pensando en algo que pueda sorprender a esos curtidos lobos de mar –Puedo aguantar la respiración durante diez minutos.   
  
Los Piratas Jefes se miran entre sí por encima de sus jarras de grog.  
  
\- Deberá pasar las Tres Pruebas- Sentencia Kim.   
  
\- ¿Tres pruebas?  
  
\- Me parece justo- Admite John.  
  
\- De acuerdo- Claudica Sera.   
  
\- ¿Qué es eso de las Tres pruebas?  
  
\- Todo pirata que se precie debe de ser experto en tres habilidades esenciales; dominar la lucha con espada…  
  
\- … el arte del robo…- Continua Sera con una media sonrisa.  
  
\- …y la búsqueda de tesoros- Finaliza John.  
  
\- Y queremos pruebas de ello. Tendrás que vencer al Maestro de la Espada de estas tierras para que reconozcamos tu fuerza.   
  
\- Robar el Idolazo de Múltiples Brazos del Gobernador Ackles para demostrar tu valor.   
  
\- Y desenterrar el legendario tesoro escondido de la Isla Mêlée para que veamos tu ingenio.   
  
\- Ahora vete a cumplir tu cometido, Patalecki- Sentencia Kim.  
  
-Padalecki.  
  
-Lo que sea. Y pásate por la cocina antes de irte, dile al cocinero que nos traiga más grog.  
  
Jared, no muy convencido de su nueva labor como chico de los recados, va hacia la puerta que le señala Kim con un desganado gesto de mano. Mientras se aleja aún puede escuchar la voz alta y clara de Sera.  
  
-Vendrá llorando, os lo aseguro. Y me encantará verlo.   
  
Esa mujer debe encontrar placentero el fastidiarlo. Jared piensa demostrarle que se equivoca. No puede estar más ansioso por comenzar. ¡Tres pruebas! Siente de nuevo el burbujeo de la emoción en su estomago, como ese día hace ya tanto tiempo, cuando era niño. El deseo de emprender aventuras, salir a la mar, luchar contra peligrosos marinos y desenterrar los secretos mejor guardados. La apasionante vida de un pirata.   
  
La vida para la que ha nacido.  
  
La cocina huele igual de mal que el resto del bar, el calor, provocado por el gran fogón de leña, hace el aire más denso y los olores más penetrantes, pero hay comida y Jared decide que ya habrá tiempo para delicadezas. El cocinero no parece estar a la vista, así que aprovecha para fisgonear un poco, aunque no parece que haya nada en condiciones salubres decentes. Está a punto de salir, un tanto decepcionado, cuando divisa por el rabillo del ojo un paquete de regaliz rojo medio abierto.   
  
Sonriendo felizmente mientras lo coge, concluye que este cocinero, sea quien sea, empieza a caerle bien.  
  
\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunta una voz a sus espaldas. Jared pega un respingo y oculta el regaliz detrás de él.   
  
Es el cocinero, sospecha. Eso parece indicar el manchado delantal blanco que aprieta su prominente barriga.  
  
\- No, nada. No hago nada- Se apresura a responder. Y espera que lo crea, porque no piensa devolver el regaliz sin luchar. –Los jefes quieren que les lleves más grog.  
  
\- ¿Más grog? Beben como cosacos, pero no se molestan en ayudar a reponer lo que gastan. Si no empiezan a saquear pronto, no sé de donde sacaré más grog- Refunfuña el viejo.   
  
\- Hummm… Por cierto, ¿qué lleva el grog? – Pregunta, curioso –A todos parece gustarle mucho, ¿está rico? ¿A qué sabe?  
  
El cocinero revuelve un par de cajones y saca un cuchillo carnicero mientras habla ensimismado.   
  
\- Ah, claro, tú debes ser un novato. Chico, me temo que no durarás ni un ciclo lunar en Isla Mêlée con los tiempos que corren. – Dice mientras saca de la nevera un trozo enorme de carne medio putrefacta – Pero si quieres saberlo, presta atención. –Sentencia con un tajo profundo sobre la carne. Luego separa ambos trozos y agarra una maza que cuelga de la pared. – El grog es una mezcla secreta que contiene uno o más de los siguientes ingredientes. – Y como si su siniestra voz de asesino en serie no fuera lo suficiente dramática para la situación, el cocinero le da un mazazo a la carne salpicándose el delantal y parte de la pared con la sangre de lo que una vez fue un animal indefenso. – Queroseno. –Mazazo.- Glicol propílico.- Mazazo.- Endulzantes artificiales.- Mazazo.- Ácido sulfúrico. –Mazazo.- Ron.- Mazazo.- Acetona.- Mazazo.- Tinte rojo nº 2. –Mazazo.- Scumm.-Mazazo.- Grasa para ejes.- Mazazo.- Ácido de baterías.-Mazazo.- Y/o pepperoni.  
  
Por supuesto, el cocinero acaba con un último mazazo y de postre, una risotada que hace temblar la vajilla, apilada a dos palmos en una estantería sobre su cabeza. Jared quiere huir, no se siente especialmente orgulloso de su momentánea cobardía, pero en serio, el tío va armado y si trata así a ese pobre trozo de carne que no le ha hecho nada, las posibilidades de sobrevivir si se da cuenta de que le ha robado en su propia cocina y prácticamente en sus propias narices son nulas. Jared intenta escabullirse silenciosamente hacia la salida cuando de pronto el cocinero hace una mueca de disgusto girándose en su dirección.  
  
\- ¿Qué, aún quieres probarlo, novato?  
  
\- No, n-n-o –Responde titubeando –Quizás más tarde.  
  
\- Yo que tu me daría prisa, a este paso me quedaré sin jarras, el grog se vende bien pero, por Barba Roja, a veces dudo si de verdad merece la pena. Es una bebida tan corrosiva que desintegra las jarras, me gasto una fortuna intentando reponerlas.   
  
\- Ehm, sí, sí, claro. Una pena, un dolor. Qué lástima. Esto…  
  
Jared sale de la cocina tan rápido que inevitablemente, acaba tropezando contra una mesa y, como consecuencia, derramándole la jarra de grog al pirata que la ocupa. Lleva la cabeza rapada y un ojo de cristal, el otro ojo, el bueno, le fulmina amenazadoramente.   
  
\- Aivá, tienes un ojo de cristal, ¿qué te pasó? – pregunta entusiasmado.  
  
\- Pues resulta que me estaba poniendo una lentilla cuando… oye, espera un momento, ¿y a ti que te importa? Aire niño, ¿es que no has tenido suficiente, derramando mi grog?  
  
\- Bueno, verás, es que soy nuevo aquí y no conozco a nadie. Quiero ser pirata, ¿sabes?  
  
\- ¿Pirata? Pfffff, sí, claro chaval. – Refunfuña –Lo que tú digas.  
  
\- Que sí, que sí. Quiero ser pirata y buscar tesoros y embarcarme en alta mar a…  
  
\- ¿Alta mar? – Interrumpe el pirata con una mueca de horror. – No sabes lo que estás diciendo, niño, ¡ya nadie navega en alta mar! ¿Es que nunca has escuchado hablar de LeChad?  
  
\- ¿Le Quién?  
  
\- LeChad. Era un pirata temible, un gran luchador de espada, de esa gente con la que no quieres compartir una jarra de grog, si sabes a lo que me refiero. Todo el mundo conoce a LeChad. Todos conocemos su historia.  
  
\- ¿Una historia de piratas? ¡Qué guay! - Coge una silla y se sienta en ella del revés, con el pecho apoyado en el respaldo, intentando acomodarse para prestar la mayor atención.  
  
\- ¿Qué guay? Nada de eso, LeChad está loco, no es guay, ni él ni su pasado. Es un chiflado, un día, hace meses, fue invitado a cenar a casa del Gobernador Ackles y a partir de ahí se fue todo a pique.  
  
\- ¿Qué pasó? – Pregunta Jared intrigado.  
  
\- Parece que LeChad se enamoró del Gobernador Ackles y cuando terminó la cena no quiso marcharse. Ackles acabó echándolo a patadas de su mansión, pero LeChad no se rindió y quiso impresionarlo izando velas en busca del secreto de Monkey Island.   
  
El pirata se aclara la garganta y baja el tono de su voz. Susurrante.  
  
\- Una noche, durante una tormenta misteriosa, su barco quedó destrozado llevándose con él a LeChad y a toda su tripulación. Creímos que había llegado su hora. Nos equivocamos.  
  
\- ¿Qué pasó entonces? ¿Cómo sobrevivió?   
  
\- No sobrevivió, idiota, nadie sobrevive a esa clase de tormentas. Dicen las malas lenguas que su alma permanece, en forma fantasmal, y que junto a toda su tripulación, sigue navegando entre Isla Mêlée y Monkey Island. Su barco fantasma aterroriza a cualquiera que se atreva a izar las velas.   
  
\- Venga ya. – Replica Jared frustrado, le estaba pareciendo una buena historia de piratas, pero en serio, ¿fantasmas? – Los fantasmas no existen.  
  
\- ¿Por qué te crees que estamos todos aquí sentados en vez de en alta mar? Hazme caso, niño, la vida pirata no es la vida mejor.   
  
  
 *****Mientras tanto, en las profundidades de Monkey Island*****  
  
  
El barco se somete rítmicamente a la corriente de lava donde permanece anclado. Se balancea de izquierda a derecha, de babor a estribor sin llegar a alejarse más de tres metros de su eje. Luce el sol en la superficie de la isla, al aire libre, pero el barco fantasma y su tripulación no pueden disfrutar de este privilegio. LeChad está al mando y LeChad se siente más cómodo en el subterráneo río de lava, donde el olor a salitre no llega y por tanto, tampoco los recuerdos de su pasado piratesco.  
  
Desde la cámara del capitán observa, tras la enorme cristalera, el río de lava que intenta abrirse paso entre la piedra. LeChad abre el primer cajón de un buró de ébano que ahora le pertenece y saca de él su cuaderno de bitácora. Moja la plumilla en un bote de tinta azul Prusia y se dispone a escribir.  
  
 _Querido diario, dos puntos, no hay nada como sentir el cálido viento del infierno en la cara por la mañana…_    
  
\- Se-señor, dis-s-culpe las molestias. – Interrumpe quien hace tiempo fue el capitán del barco y del que hoy solo queda su delgado esqueleto parlanchín.  
  
 _…en días como éste uno está satisfecho de estar muerto._  
  
\- ¿Qué te tengo dicho de interrumpir mis momentos sensibles del día, colega?   
  
\- Lo-lo s-s-iento mucho, Señor.   
  
\- ¿Ves? Ya me has cabreado. Así no se puede, uno intenta ser carismático y profundo y… no puedes ir por ahí aplastando el Zen de la gente, así no va la cosa. ¿Entiendes?   
  
\- S-sí, Señor… P-pero…  
  
\- ¿Es que no he sido un tío guay? ¿Es que no estás contento de estar muerto?  
  
\- Ah, s-sí, Señor, muy contento, me siento afortunado de que hayais capturado mi barco y de que asesinarais a toda mi tripulación… Sí, Señor… Qué suerte… Señor.  
  
\- Chachi. Entonces, ¿para qué me has interrumpido?  
  
\- Verá, resulta que podríamos tener un ligero problemilla de nada en Isla Mêlée.   
  
\- ¡¿PROBLEMA?! – Exclama furioso- ¡Imposible! Les he metido tanto miedo a esos piratas que no se atreverían ni a darse un baño.   
  
\- Es que verá, ha llegado un nuevo pirata a la isla. Un tal Podalucki, joven e inexperto. Un aprendiz. En realidad no deberíamos preocuparnos por él, siento haberle molestado, Señor. –dice mientras busca la salida del camarote.  
  
\- ¡Alto ahí, tío! Espera un momento, creo que tengo una idea.   
  
***  
  
Lo primero que decide Jared después de salir del Scumm Bar, es encontrar un lugar donde alojarse. Debe haber un hostal en alguna parte donde pueda descansar durante la noche, así que camina por el muelle siguiendo las indicaciones hasta llegar al arco de piedra que conecta con la pequeña ciudad.  
  
La ciudad de Isla Mêlée está compuesta por varias calles de adoquines donde se encuentran varias casitas familiares y comercios de distintas clases. Jared pasea fijándose muy atentamente en los carteles hasta encontrar una extraña inscripción en uno de ellos que lee “Hostal VooDoo Kripke”.   
  
Al abrir la puerta, la estancia parece de todo menos un hostal.   
  
 _“Como tenga que dormir aquí, me voy a cagar del miedo”_  
  
Es una sala oscura con varias estanterías llenas de frascos con sustancias viscosas que Jared no se atreve a examinar. Hay muchos cestos de mimbre de múltiples tamaños a la derecha, apilados en el suelo, algunos están tapados, pero otros dejan ver su contenido, escamas variadas, restos de murciélagos, pezuñas de gatos, varias partes de esqueletos humanos, pollos de plástico…  
  
 _¿Qué clase de lugar es este?_  
  
No parece haber nadie alrededor, pero Jared llama por si acaso, no quiere interrumpir ningún ritual satánico por error.   
  
\- ¿Hay alguien ahí?   
  
Sabe que suena como una película de terror. Se siente el protagonista de una.  
  
No recibe respuesta, así que se adentra un poco más cruzando unas cortinas de terciopelo rojo. Al otro lado, encuentra un sillón enorme decorado con la misma tela de las cortinas y delante de él, un caldero gigante en forma de calavera con alguna sustancia verde burbujeante dentro que Jared positivamente no quiere saber qué es.   
  
De repente, todo es humo. ¡PLAF!  
  
Se queda ciego momentáneamente y cuando consigue recuperar la visión y controlar su ataque de tos, hay una figura sentada en el sillón. Es un hombre joven y menudo que viste una túnica verde adornada con extraños símbolos plateados.   
  
\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, muchacho? No, espera, no me lo digas. – Alza una mano y cierra los ojos con expresión concentrada – Presiento que te llamas… Jared. Jared Pelopucki… Paladocki… ¡Padalecki! ¡Jared Padalecki!  
  
\- Hala, qué guay, ¿sabes más trucos?  
  
\- Yo no hago trucos, niño, solo digo la verdad. Soy Eric Kripke, el mejor vidente del Caribe, un poquito de respeto.   
  
\- Osea, que puedes ver el futuro de cualquiera. ¿El mío también?  
  
\- Claro que puedo, pero la pregunta es – Eric hace aspavientos con las manos y abre mucho los ojos - ¿Estás seguro de querer saberlo?  
  
Jared no se lo piensa dos veces.  
  
\- Sí, sí, ¡dímelo todo!  
  
\- Está bien, quédate quieto.  
  
Kripke saca de una de las mangas de la túnica un saquito y esparce unos polvos color ceniza dentro del caldero que empieza a hervir incontrolado. Suena un trueno dentro de la sala y a Eric se le ponen los ojos en blanco. Si Jared no estuviera paralizado mágicamente, huiría de allí echando leches.  
  
\- ¡Estoy teniendo una visión! – El cuerpo de Kripke levita a dos palmos del sillón – Te veo en un viaje muy largo. Te veo de capitán de barco.  
  
Jared se alegraría si no estuviera a punto de hacerse pis del miedo.   
  
\- Veo… Veo un mono gigante. ¡Te veo DENTRO del mono gigante!  
  
 _”Qué asco”._  
  
\- Verás cosas que hubiera sido mejor no ver. Oirás cosas que hubieras querido no oír. Aprenderás cosas que nunca creíste que lograrías aprender...  
  
\- ¿Qué tipo de cosas? – Pregunta emocionado.  
  
De pronto, Eric cae encima de los cojines del sillón con un “pluf”, los rayos de desvanecen y el caldero se calma.   
  
\- No puedo desvelarte más, tengo una cláusula en mi contrato vital que me lo impide, debes descubrir los emocionantes parajes del resto de tu aventura por ti mismo.  
  
Y tal como vino, desaparece.  
  
Le ha dejado con la intriga, el muy cabrito. Jared busca detrás del sillón alguna palanca oculta. No puede haberse esfumado así por las buenas.   
  
\- ¿Cómo lo habrá hecho? – Se pregunta.  
  
\- ¿Cómo he hecho el qué?  
  
Este tío es peor que Houdini, Jared casi muere de infarto.  
  
\- Coño, avisa, ¿quieres matarme del susto o qué?  
  
Eric está cruzado de brazos al lado de una de las cortinas. Su expresión permanece seria y concentrada.   
  
\- Si no me equivoco, aún necesitas una habitación para pasar la noche.  
  
 _”Ah, eso”._    
  
\- Sí, claro, pensaba que esto era un hostal, en el cartel ponía…  
  
\- Lo es. Es hostal y tienda VooDoo. Dos por uno, que estamos en crisis. Las habitaciones están en el primer piso, subiendo esas escaleras.   
  
Señala una escalera de caracol ubicada en la esquina más oscura de la habitación y le tiende una llave con forma de lagartija.   
  
\- Gracias. Ahora mismo no puedo pagarte, pero lo haré. – Jura Jared.  
  
\- Lo sé. ¿Te crees que si supiera que eres un estafador te dejaría quedarte? Soy adivino y no soy estúpido. – Se aleja a paso lento - Descansa, Padalecki, el desayuno es a las nueve.  
  
Su habitación apesta a incienso de lavanda y está decorada con muñecas de porcelana y platos con dibujos de gatitos colgados en las paredes. Es la habitación más hortera que ha visto en su vida, no sabe si va a poder dormir con todos esos gatos mirándole fijamente. Las sábanas de la cama son de color rosa fucsia, pero al menos son suaves y la almohada es perfecta, mullida y grande. Cuando cierra los ojos se olvida del fucsia, de los gatos y las muñecas. No se había dado cuenta de lo tremendamente cansado que estaba.   
  
***  
  
El aire limpio de la calle consigue despejarle un poco la cabeza, está seguro de que todo ese incienso de la tienda de VooDoo le ha matado un par de miles de neuronas. Necesita conseguir dinero urgentemente, ya que llegó a la Isla Mêlée con lo puesto. Pero al parecer, por culpa de la crisis que sufren todos los piratas al no poder salir a navegar, no hay nada a lo que se pueda dedicar.   
  
Podría atracar algún transeúnte, piensa por un momento antes de descartar la idea. Aún no se siente capacitado para el arduo, aunque compensador, arte del hurto, se pone muy nervioso al imaginarlo y cuando le entra el nervio, tartamudea. Sería el hazmerreír de toda la isla. Es entonces, mientras medita alguna forma de conseguir algo de dinero, cuando lo ve. Es un cartel medio caído. En él se anuncia la llegada de un circo y abajo, en una esquina y con letra diminuta, pone que se busca personal para que ayude una noche.  
  
 _“No pagan mal_ ”- Piensa con ilusión. El circo le encanta. Es por todo eso de los leones, los trapecistas y las palomitas de maíz.   
  
Encontrarlo, por otro lado, es más difícil de lo que imaginó. Jared tiene que salir del pueblo y caminar por uno de los muchos senderos que inundan la isla. Cuando por fin localiza las brillantes luces de la explanada circense, es casi medio día. Camina con rapidez hacia la carpa gigante de franjas rojas y blancas y entra sin llamar.   
  
\- ¡Yo no puedo meterme dentro del cañón! La pólvora me hace estornudar.- Dice un hombre de mediana edad enfundado en una escandalosa maya morada.  
  
\- Pues a mi me duele la mano de entrenar a los leones.- Responde un hombre algo más joven que lleva una malla aun más escandalosa que la anterior, de un verde lima brillante.   
  
Los desconocidos discuten a gritos, no parecen percatarse de su presencia.   
  
-Oye niño, no compares tu agarrotamiento muscular con mi alergia crónica. Métete tú en el cañón.   
  
-No seas embustero, no existe la alergia a la pólvora. Métete tú.   
  
-¡¿Y tú que sabes, mocoso?!  
  
-¡Idiota!  
  
-¡Palurdo!  
  
-Eh… perdón – Interrumpe Jared - había visto un cartel donde decían que necesitaban ayuda…- No termina la frase cuando los dos hombres se colocan velozmente uno a cada lado y Jared se siente como un animal acorralado.   
  
\- Dime amigo, ¿tienes ganas de realizar una gran hazaña?  
  
\- Pero no una hazaña peligrosa.  
  
\- No, no, una hazaña segura. Pero muy emocionante.   
  
\- Y actuarías con los increíbles…  
  
\- …espectaculares…  
  
\- …y famosos…  
  
\- ¡Hermanos Petrellini!  
  
\- Este es mi hermano Milo- Señala el mayor al chico del flequillo raro.   
  
\- Y este mi hermano Adrian.   
  
Jared se siente un poco mareado de tanto girar la cabeza para mirar a uno y a otro.  
  
\- Yo solo venía porque decían que necesitaban ayuda por una noche.  
  
\- Oh, sí, el anuncio. Ya creíamos que nadie sería lo bastante tonto como para hacerlo- Murmura Milo.  
  
 _”¿Eso ha sido un insulto?”_  
  
\- ¿Perdón?  
  
\- Nada, nada. Verás, todo lo que tienes que hacer es meterte en el cañón…  
  
Adrian señala un cañón enorme adornado con dibujos abstractos. Muy colorido. Muy hortera.  
  
\- … y nosotros te lanzaremos hacía ese cajón lleno de mullida paja de allí. – Dice Milo señalando una enorme caja de madera llena hasta los topes de paja, justo al lado del poste donde se encuentra atada la cuerda para hacer equilibrios.   
  
Jared no confía mucho en estos señores de mallas brillantes. Nadie le advirtió que tendría que jugarse la vida.  
  
\- ¿Dis-dispararme? ¿Y no estallaré o algo?  
  
\- No, por supuesto que no.  
  
\- Es totalmente seguro.  
  
\- Segurísimo.   
  
\- ¿Y cuanto me vais a pagar?- Pregunta receloso.   
  
\- ¿Pagar? Ah, sí, pagar ¿Qué te parece la invalorable experiencia de un hombre desafiando a la gravedad?- La mirada de Jared es de total escepticismo. - ¿Y cuatrocientos setenta y ocho doblones?  
  
\- En el anuncio decía quinientos.  
  
\- El anuncio lo hicimos antes de ir a hacer la compra.- Contesta Milo.- El precio del pescado está por las nubes, chico.   
  
Jared se lo piensa un momento. Necesita el dinero y, aunque no se fía demasiado, tampoco tiene más opciones, así que se encoge de hombros y acepta. Los Petrellini parecen encantados. Milo lo lleva al cañón y le ayuda a meterse en la boca.  
  
\- Espera, espera - Les interrumpe Adrian. –No queremos que te pase nada. Te daremos un casco.  
  
\- ¿Tenemos casco?- Se extraña Milo.  
  
\- Claro que tenemos casco- Exclama su hermano mostrando una enorme sonrisa al joven pirata –Este niño, que memoria tiene… Tráelo, anda.   
  
\- ¿Pero qué casco?  
  
\- El que está en la cocina, junto a la carne de los leones- Contesta con la sonrisa tensa.   
  
Si sigue sonriendo así, le van a dar calambres en las mejillas.   
  
\- ¡¡Ahh, claro, claro, ese casco!!  
  
Milo desaparece velozmente tras la carpa y vuelve a aparecer unos minutos después con algo entre sus manos.   
  
\- ¿Eso no es… una cacerola?- Pregunta Jared, mitad sorprendido y mitad asustado.  
  
\- Por supuesto que no. Es un casco último modelo aerodinámico especialmente preparado para esto.  
  
\- Pues tiene pinta de cacerola.  
  
\- Vamos, vamos, no refunfuñes y póntelo- Adrian le encasqueta alegremente el “casco” en la cabeza y le obliga a agazaparse dentro del cañón. -¿Preparado?  
  
No lo está, por supuesto. Y el muy cabrón lo sabe, no le da tiempo a contestar y dispara. La bala humana-Padalecki hace una parábola perfecta, pero desgraciadamente la puntería en Adrian brilla por su ausencia y Jared termina chocando contra el poste.  
  
 _”Doloroso. Muy doloroso”._    
  
Los hermanos Petrellini corren hacia él.   
  
\- Chaval, eh, chaval. ¿Estás bien?  
  
\- Humm…- Gime Jared, quejumbroso. La cabeza le da vueltas y ha perdido la cacerola-casco en el impacto. –Hola soy Sam. ¿Eres el demonio de ojos amarillos?   
  
\- Está perfectamente- Dice alegremente Milo mientras lo ayuda levantarse.-Sólo tiene una pequeña conmoción.   
  
\- Nada que no se arregle con una bolsa de hielo y sin necesidad de demanda- Comenta Adrian sujetándolo de un brazo. -Venga, vamos grandullón. Lo has hecho genial, ahora sabemos que funciona.- Le pone una bolsa con monedas en su gigantesca mano. -Sólo tenemos que mejorar la puntería.  
  
\- Mejor lo hago yo. – Se adelanta Milo.  
  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
\- Que tu puntería apesta.  
  
\- Eso no es verdad, mocoso.  
  
\- Cállate, patán.  
  
\- ¡Imbécil!  
  
\- ¡Tarado!   
  
Jared abandona el circo mientras los acróbatas siguen peleándose, con la firme convicción de no volver a pisar uno en lo que le queda de vida. Sigue mareado y le retumba el ruido del cañón en los oídos. Gracias a los mares, la cacerola cumplió su cometido.  
  
Además su madre siempre le ha dicho que no hay nadie más cabeza dura que él.   
  
***  
  
Vuelve al pueblo sin tener mucha idea de qué hacer. Tiene dinero suficiente para la pensión y le sobra para sus gastos, pero no tiene ni la más remota idea de donde empezar con su primera prueba. Decide intentar conseguir algo de información, preguntar a los habitantes de la isla, algo que le indique cómo encontrar el Legendario Tesoro de Isla Mêlée. Cualquier leyenda o rumor podría tener parte de verdad.   
  
Cuando pasa por la calle principal, donde está el arco con el gran reloj que siempre marca las diez y la Tienda de VooDoo, se fija en tres piratas que charlan a gritos, uno de ellos se balancea encima de un barril mientras juguetea con una rata entre sus pies. Parecen nativos de Mêlée, por lo que se dirige hacia ellos dispuesto a recoger cualquier dato que le sirva.   
  
Una voz le interrumpe antes de llegar hasta ellos.   
  
\- Shh, chico- La voz pertenece a un hombre apoyado en una esquina. Parece joven, Jared calcula que debe rondar los treinta. Lleva la cabeza rapada y va vestido con un abrigo de piel oscura. -¿Tienes un hermano que se llame Dean?  
  
\- No, mi hermano se llama Jeff.  
  
\- Obviamente, no has pillado el truco del santo y seña, pero bueno, llevo aquí todo el día intentando vender algo y me estoy cansando ya, así que ven, acércate. Seguro que tengo algo que te pueda servir.   
  
\- ¿Qué vendes? – Pregunta curioso.  
  
\- De todo. Falsificaciones de actas, cartas de navegación, mapas de tesoros…  
  
\- ¡¿Mapas de tesoros?!- Le interrumpe entusiasmado – ¿Y tienes el mapa para encontrar el Legendario Tesoro de la Isla Mêlée?  
  
\- ¡Por supuesto que sí, amigo!- El hombre se excita ante la perspectiva de una buena venta. Agita mucho las manos y hace exagerados aspavientos para sacar del interior de su abrigo un pergamino amarillento, enrollado y atado con una cinta azul. –Esto, amigo, es un extraño ejemplar, único, especial. Es el mapa de los mapas, fabricado por los mejores expertos para agudizar tu ingenio y que demuestres tu capacidad al encontrar nuestro tesoro nacional.   
  
\- ¿Y cuanto vale?  
  
\- Cien doblones de nada.   
  
\- ¡Me lo llevo!   
  
\- Has hecho una buena compra, ya veras como no te arrepentirás.- El vendedor sonríe maniáticamente durante el intercambio. –Deberías de comprar una pala para cuando encuentres el tesoro- Le aconseja. –Calle abajo encontrarás la tienda del pueblo. El tendero es un poco gruñón, pero tiene todo lo que un pirata puede necesitar.   
  
\- ¡Muchas gracias!  
  
\- Y si algún día decides salir a la mar, a pesar de los tiempos que corren...- Mete la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y saca una tarjeta. –… recuérdame.  
  
El hombre se aleja entre las sombras. Jared lee la tarjeta que le ha dado con desconcierto.  
  
<< **Barcos de segunda mano de Michael**  
Los mejores barcos, al mejor precio.  
Garantía garantizada.  
Preguntar por:  _Michael Rosenbaum_ >>  
  
***  
  
La Tienda de la ciudad de Isla Mêlée es un lugar destartalado y polvoriento. Las cajas se amontonan por los rincones, mezclando palas con cofres, espadas con barriles, garfios con balas de cañones. La luz entra difusa a través de una sucia claraboya ubicada en el techo. El tendero, como bien le había advertido Michael, es un viejo gruñón que mira con los ojos entornados. Refunfuña cuando Jared cruza el umbral y con sus largas piernas da un par de pasos hasta llegar al mostrador.  
  
\- ¿Qué quieres, niño?  
  
\- Quiero una pala, señor. Una buena pala para desenterrar tesoros.  
  
\- Tsk, otro jovenzuelo soñador. Son setenta y cinco doblones.   
  
El hombre espera a que Jared le de el dinero, examina las monedas bajo el escrutinio de una enorme lupa y se va cojeando y apoyándose en su bastón, para subir por una escalera. Le escucha revolver en algunas cosas, buscando. Jared tamborilea sobre el mostrador, impaciente, mientras espera que el anciano encuentre la pala entre tanto cofre. Entonces la ve. Simple y sencilla, pero preciosa. La toma en su mano y encaja perfectamente. El equilibrio es estupendo, es fuerte, resistente y la hoja está muy bien afilada.  
  
\- Una gran espada, ¿verdad? Vas a tener mejor ojo de lo que parece, con esa cara de tonto.   
  
\- ¿Cuanto cuesta?- Pregunta, ignorando el insulto. No puede parar de mirar el arma en su mano. Es fascinante.  
  
\- Cien doblones.  
  
Jared pone el puñado de monedas encima del mostrador y se enfunda la espada en el cinto. Recoge también la pala que le ofrece el tosco señor. Está a punto de irse, cuando su vista se fija en algo.  
  
\- ¿Me da ese paquete de caramelos de menta?- Pide notando que es lo único comestible del lugar.  
  
\- Oh, sí, por Dios. Toma el paquete completo.  
  
Prefiere no darse por aludido ante la insinuación sobre su aliento, así que se marcha muy digno con un “Hasta luego” y se sienta en un escalón de piedra cerca de la puerta. Ya es tarde para almorzar en el Scumm Bar, así que de momento, se tiene que apañar con las reservas que guarda en el bolsillo. Saca el regaliz y dos de los caramelos y empieza a comer. Mientras mastica el dulce, coge el mapa para estudiarlo y lo desenrolla.  
  
Cuando lo abre casi se atraganta.   
  
  
<< **¡Cruza el camino al baile!**  
Un, dos, cuarenta y siete ¡Izquierda!  
Tres, cuatro, ciento doce ¡Adelante!  
Cinco, seis, treinta y cuatro ¡Izquierda!  
Siete, ocho, noventa y seis ¡Derecha!  
Nueve, diez, cincuenta y ocho ¡Atrás!  
  
Uno, dos, setenta y siete ¡Derecha!  
Tres, cuatro, veinticinco ¡Izquierda!  
Cinco, seis, cuarenta y dos ¡Adelante!  
Siete, ocho, ochenta y tres ¡Derecha!  
Nueve, diez, trece ¡Adelante!  
  
 _La equis marca el lugar_ >>  
  
 _“Esto no es un mapa. No tiene nada dibujado, no tiene marcas topográficas. ¡Parecen lecciones de baile!”_  
  
Jared se lleva las manos a la cabeza, frustrado.  
  
 _“¡Mierda, me han timado!”_  
  
Vuelve a mirar el pergamino, enfadado. No tiene ni pies ni cabeza. ¿Que significa “uno, dos, cuarenta y siete”? Los números están desordenados. Todo el pergamino es un caos numérico que Jared no entiende. Lo único que tiene claro es que eso de “La equis marca el lugar” se refiere al lugar donde está enterrado el Tesoro. Lo aprendió en los Boy Scouts. Pero todo lo demás… ¿de qué va esto?  
  
Como una revelación, recuerda la sonrisa pícara de Michael, como si le estuviera gastando una broma y de repente, comprende el significado oculto. El mapa es un código, un mensaje cifrado. Si lo resuelve, encontrará el tesoro.  
  
Lo relee todo tres veces más. No le encuentra sentido. ¿Tiene que bailar mientras busca el tesoro? ¿Qué tipo de baile? ¿Samba? Jared no sabe bailar. A los quince años se apuntó a clases de claqué para impresionar a una chica de la que estaba totalmente enamorado y… un momento. Lo recuerda perfectamente porque fue una época bastante humillante en su vida. Recuerda los pasos. ¡Eran números! Un, dos, tres.  
  
 _“¡Eso es! El número final de cada línea es el número de pasos que debo caminar. ¡Cómo en el baile!”_  
  
Empieza a anochecer y aún le queda la mitad del mapa por descifrar, pero ahora que ha averiguado una parte fundamental, no piensa rendirse hasta conseguirlo.  
  
“Izquierda, adelante, izquierda, derecha…” Murmura intentando buscar una explicación. “Izquierda, adelante, atrás, derecha…”   
  
\- Si los números son los pasos, esto debe ser la dirección. ¡Claro! – Grita entusiasmado- Es un mapa verdadero. ¡Son los puntos cardinales! Adelante, atrás, derecha, izquierda significan Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste.   
  
Se levanta como un resorte guiado por la euforia, necesita empezar la búsqueda ahora mismo.  
  
Pero, ¿por donde empieza? La isla es inmensa, puede estar enterrado en cualquier lugar. Supone que debe estar en alguna zona terrenosa, algún lugar con suelo fácil de cavar. El bosque es el sitio más lógico, pero el bosque ocupa la mayoría de la isla, es gigante, es imposible que lo encuentre sin alguna referencia.   
  
Estudia el mapa de nuevo, en busca de alguna pista.  
  
 _“Cruza el camino al baile… Cruza el camino… ¡El cruce de caminos! Por supuesto, lo vi cuando me dirigía al circo de los hermanos Petrellini. Está justo en el lindero del bosque._ ”  
  
Jared se pone en marcha a toda prisa, pala al hombro y más emocionado de lo que se había sentido en años. En el punto exacto de la encrucijada de senderos, empieza a seguir las indicaciones. Cuarenta y siete pasos al oeste, ciento doce al norte… Se orienta gracias a las estrellas y al musgo que crece en los árboles. Da gracias mentalmente otra vez a los Boy Scouts y a la obsesión de su padre por las acampadas. Camina concentrado, despacio, leyendo con atención las instrucciones. A veces le parece que está dando círculos, pero no desiste. El bosque se hace cada vez más frondoso y la única luz que le guía es la de las estrellas. Todo parece un poco fantasmagórico, las plantas, los arbustos, las flores de distintos colores. Pero eso, en lugar de amedrentarlo, le alienta.  
  
Esta viviendo su propia aventura.  
  
De pronto, llega a un claro. Hay menos vegetación y debe cruzar un tronco ubicado sobre un pequeño arroyo para llegar al otro lado. Una vez allí, encuentra dos árboles de los cuales cuelga un enorme cartel. En el suelo hay una gran equis formada por piedras. Jared se acerca al cartel y entorna la mirada para poder leer con tan poca luz.  
  
<< **El legendario tesoro perdido de la Isla Mêlée**  
Esta fiel reproducción de un fragmento de la historia de la Isla Mêlée ha deleitado ha cientos de aspirantes a piratas y a sus familias durante generaciones.  
Recuerde, hay otros piratas en la isla, así que NO ABUSE DEL TESORO.  
Deje algo para la siguiente persona.  >>  
  
 _“Debe de ser una broma, ¿verdad? ¿Han trasformado la búsqueda de tesoros en una atracción turística? Esta gente necesita dejar el grog”_  
  
Con actitud decidida, agarra la pala y se pone a cavar. No cree que le lleve demasiado tiempo desenterrar un cofre. Ya casi puede sentirlo en la punta de los dedos, es tan emocionante.  
  
Dos horas después y metido en un agujero hasta la cintura, empieza a desalentarse un poquito. ¿Y si la última persona no leyó el cartel, o le importó un rábano, y se lo llevó todo?  
  
En ese momento, la pala golpea algo duro y Jared, con una gran sonrisa, saca un sencillo cofre de madera. Con las manos temblorosas de la emoción, intenta abrirlo, pensando en los grandes tesoros que encontrará. Oro, joyas, doblones… ¡Regaliz!  
  
Entonces ve el interior y su sonrisa desaparece. Ya no está. Como si nunca la hubiera esbozado.   
  
Hay camisetas. Muchísimas camisetas de puro algodón con la inscripción “Encontré el legendario tesoro de la isla Mêlée y sólo conseguí una camiseta”  
  
¡Pero qué diantres!  
  
***  
  
Cuando Jared vuelve al Scumm Bar está hecho una furia. Ni siquiera el volver a enterrar el tesoro, recolocar las piedras y darse la caminata de vuelta al lugar de mala muerte lo ha podido calmar. Está tan enfadado que hasta dejó la pala en el claro.   
  
Llega hasta la mesa de los Jefes Piratas y lanza encima la camiseta.  
  
\- Vaya, lo has logrado- Murmura Sera sin inmutarse. – Qué sorprendente.  
  
\- ¿Esto qué es, una broma? ¿He estado dando vueltas por el bosque y cavando durante dos horas POR UNA CAMISETA?  
  
\- Pero qué te esperabas, chaval. Llevamos muchísimos años probando a aprendices de pirata como tú. - Comenta Kim – Si tuviéramos que rellenar el cofre con oro cada vez que alguien lo desenterrara, nos habríamos arruinado hace décadas.  
  
\- Lo que importa es que lo conseguiste- Le anima John. –Has demostrado tu ingenio. Vamos, chico, sigue así, ve a por la siguiente prueba.  
  
\- Y deja de molestarnos con pataletas mientras bebemos grog- Refunfuña Sera. Obviamente parece algo decepcionada porque aún no le ha visto llorar.  
  
Jared se traga la furia y decide irse al hostal, se merece una buena cena y más de diez horas de sueño, de todas formas, no es como si estos piratas borrachos y comodones se vayan a inmutar. Se larga antes de que termine a puñetazos con sus futuros jefes.  
  
***  
  
Al día siguiente se levanta con agujetas en músculos que no sabía que tenía. Está tan cansado que se pasa la mañana durmiendo y sólo se pone en pie para almorzar. Porque hay prioridades en la vida.   
  
Esa tarde, decide investigar más a fondo la parte que le falta por visitar del pueblo.  
  
Cruzando el arco de piedra del reloj que siempre marca las diez, se encuentra la última calle del pueblo. No es tan estrecha como la calle principal, pero sí mucho más pequeña. En ella se ubica la Iglesia y, a ambos lados de ésta, La Tienda del viejo gruñón y La Comisaría del Sheriff. Jared tiene que cruzar el siguiente arco que da hacia un barranco con un pequeño sendero para llegar a la Mansión del Gobernador. Armándose de valor, decide enfrentar su Segunda Prueba, el Robo del Idolazo, la obra de arte más preciada del Gobernador Ackles.   
  
\- Pst, pst, eh, tú, chico, aquí.  
  
La voz parece venir de La Comisaría, la puerta está medio abierta y a Jared le pica la curiosidad. Al entrar, lo primero que llama su atención es la sensación de vacío, no hay rastro del Sheriff y todas las celdas, excepto una, están desocupadas. No es una de esas comisarías de ciudad, como las de San Antonio, es de esas que te encontrarías en una película de vaqueros. Es una pequeña sala, con tres celdas de hierro desconchado y una mesa de madera en una esquina. Huele a ácaro y orina reseca y Jared juraría que eso que acaba de corretear cerca de sus pies, es una rata. Eww.   
  
\- Ey, chico, ¿tienes algo de comer?  
  
Jared arruga la nariz con gesto de desaprobación, al tío le apesta el aliento a muerte. No es que Jared haya olido la muerte, pero definitivamente así es como tendría que oler.   
  
\- Tengo caramelos de menta. – Dice mientras le pasa el tubito de caramelos entre los barrotes. – Toma, quédate el paquete, te harán más falta que a mí.   
  
\- ¡Menta de grog! Perfecto. Gracias ehm…  
  
\- Jared.   
  
\- Gracias Jared, soy Steve.   
  
Steve pasa la mano entre los barrotes buscando un apretón y Jared no tiene valor para negárselo por muy mugrientos que tenga los nudillos o muy negras que sean sus uñas. Parece un buen chico, un buen chico que necesita una ducha y un afeitado, pero la suciedad no está reñida con la bondad. Steve esboza una sonrisa sincera mientras desempaqueta meticulosamente cada caramelo de menta, Jared no entiende qué hace un chico como él encerrado en una celda, debe haber hecho algo horrible si es el único preso en una isla de piratas. A Jared no le encaja, así que pregunta.  
  
\- Oye, ¿por qué te han encerrado?  
  
Steve mastica despacito antes de tragar.  
  
\- Soy una víctima de la sociedad. Me han incriminado –baja la voz y mira de reojo, como si las ratas pudieran convertirse, de repente, en espías de la CIA – Es una conspiración.   
  
Claro, no es que sea un asesino en serie, es que está chiflado. ¡Qué alivio!  
  
\- ¡Yo no toqué esas plantas!   
  
Puede que Steve esté loco, pero parece divertido.   
  
\- ¿Qué plantas?   
  
\- De marihuana. – Susurra, tímido – Hay esta… plantación, en el Bosque. Yo no tengo nada que ver con ella. Lo juro. Sólo pasaba por allí, buscaba un buen lugar para componer… Soy bardo, ¿sabes?  
  
\- ¡Qué guay! Yo voy a ser pirata.   
  
\- Sí, vale, lo que sea. Como iba diciendo, soy bardo, compongo canciones y eso. De amor, sobretodo, porque el amor es el motor que mueve el mundo. – Afirma Steve, totalmente en serio – Y no se pueden componer canciones de amor en el Scumm Bar, le quita toda la esencia a eso de, ya sabes, el amor. Así que me fui a los bosques para sacarle todo el meollo a la vida.   
  
\- Oye, ¿eso no es de una película?  
  
\- No, lo acabo de inventar.  
  
\- Pero…  
  
\- Pues eso, que me fui al Bosque, saqué mi guitarra y mi libreta y empecé a componer una de mis canciones de amor. Cuando iba por la segunda estrofa, esa de “amarte o dejarte, siempre es lo mismo”, apareció el Sheriff Murray hecho una furia y me culpó de robar marihuana cuando yo lo único que hacía era sintonizar con la música de mi alma.   
  
Eso suena bastante psicotrópico, pero a Jared no le gusta juzgar.  
  
\- Entonces, ¿el Sheriff te vio cerca de la plantación y te encerró? Eso es absurdo, si no tiene pruebas no puede culparte. Lo vi en “Fiscal Chase”.   
  
\- Bueno, es cierto que podría haber estado un poquito bastante cerca de la marihuana, pero sólo porque me gusta el olor. Y son bonitas. Inspiran. Pero no las toqué, soy inocente, lo juro. Tienes que sacarme de aquí.  
  
Jared observa detenidamente a Steve calibrando las posibilidades. Por un lado, no debería fiarse de un extraño y mucho menos de un extraño recluso. Pero, por otro lado, siente la imperiosa necesidad de liberarlo, es como un gatito enjaulado, tiene la mirada triste y pelo con más nudos que las sogas de un galeón. Jared quiere darle una buena ducha, peinarle y comprarle algo de ropa de este siglo (los pantalones de campana son y siempre serán un atentado social, no importa lo bohemio o artista que te sientas).   
  
\- No puedo prometerte nada porque tengo unos asuntillos que resolver, pero intentaré liberarte. – Se le ocurre, de repente, una idea. – Iré a hablar con el Sheriff, seguro que si le explico la situación se dará cuenta de su error.  
  
\- ¡No! – El pobre parece asustado. – No puedes hablar con Murray. Es un malgasto de tiempo, la tiene tomada conmigo sin motivo. Conmigo y con todos, no se ha atrevido aún a ponerles la mano encima a los piratas, debe pensar que un bardo es un blanco más fácil. Es una pena, antes teníamos un buen Sheriff y ahora… Mêlée, toda la isla, está en peligro con este bastardo.   
  
\- ¿Y qué le pasó al Sheriff de antes?  
  
\- Murió. – Steve hace una pausa dramática y vuelve a mirar de reojo hacia los rincones de su celda. – Sucedió antes de ayer. Nadie se lo esperaba, fue totalmente repentino, algo misterioso, si quieres mi opinión, es muy sospechoso que el Sheriff Murray haya aparecido de la nada justo el mismito día en que muere el anterior. ¿No crees?  
  
\- Creo que ya has hablado suficiente, Carlson.   
  
La voz viene de la puerta. Pertenece a un hombre flacucho de pelo rubio alborotado que, a juzgar por la placa y el revolver que le cuelga de la cintura, debe ser el Sheriff Murray en carne y hueso. A Jared le cuesta contener la risa, no sabe cómo la gente de la isla puede tomarse en serio esta “figura autoritaria” cuando dicho elemento lleva una de esas narices postizas con bigote falso que venden en las tiendas de artículos de broma. A lo mejor es Carnaval y nadie le ha avisado. A Jared le encanta el Carnaval.   
  
\- Hey, tío, no te tomes en serio nada de lo que diga este pobre perdedor, confía en mí –dice el Sheriff mientras le da un golpecito en el hombro - Vendería a su madre con tal de librarse de su condena.   
  
\- No sé, a mí me parece bastante inofensivo, ¿por qué no lo dejas en libertad?  
  
\- Porque yo soy la ley aquí, hermano. Yo decido quién es culpable y quién es inocente. Soy como dios pero sin todo eso de los angelitos y las nubecitas y las mariconadas, así que muéstrame algo de respeto. - Hace una pausa - ¿Y tú quién demonios eres, por cierto? No creo haberte visto antes por aquí.   
  
\- Soy Jared Padalecki, señor, esto… Sheriff. Llegué antes de ayer a Isla Mêlée para convertirme en pirata. Legalmente, claro.  
  
El Sheriff Murray da dos pasos hacia atrás con una mueca de horror en la cara que hace que se le resbale un poquito la nariz postiza.   
  
\- ¡¿Tu eres Jared Padalecki?! Pe- Pensaba que serías más… no sé, ¿pequeño? ¡Eres un gigante!   
  
Tampoco hace falta ofender.  
  
\- ¡Ey, que es genético! –Protesta Jared.  
  
\- Está bien, yo… esto… Ahora mismo tengo que. Cosas, tengo que hacer cosas. Cosas muy importantes, cosas de Sheriff. Pero te estaré vigilando, Jared Padalecki, por muy grande que seas, recuerda este viejo dicho budista anónimo: “Siempre gana quien tiene la pistola más grande”.  
  
Y con un movimiento pélvico en el que presumiblemente intenta mostrar su revolver, como cualquier Sheriff normal de cinco años de edad mental haría, se marcha por donde vino.   
  
\- ¿Ves? Te dije que era un bastardo. – Confirma Steve.  
  
\- Ya veo. De todas formas ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para rescatarte, te sacaré de aquí en otro momento, de verdad, pero ahora tengo que ir a cometer otro delito más urgente. Lo siento amigo.  
  
\- No pasa nada. – Dice Steve mientras va a sentarse a la esquina más oscura de su celda –Estaré aquí. Solo. Tocando la harmónica para camuflar el rugido de mis tripas. No te apures, de verdad. Estaré bien.  
  
Oh genial, chantaje emocional, su kriptonita.  
  
\- Te sacaré de aquí, Steve, te lo juro. Ahora mismo no, pero lo haré.  
  
*** 

Cuando llega a los jardines de la Mansión del Gobernador, el cielo se vuelve púrpura inesperadamente, anunciando el comienzo de la noche. No había contado con ello, pero a decir verdad, el factor oscuridad le viene bastante bien para esto del allanamiento de morada. El jardín es una gran explanada de hierba meticulosamente podada, hay un caminito de baldosas que termina en la puerta y diversos sotos de varios metros de altura con forma de animales. Jared se va ocultando mientras avanza hacia la mansión bajo las sombras de los matorrales, la luna llena ilumina las zonas abiertas más de lo que le gustaría, pero no parece haber cámaras de seguridad o guardias de ningún tipo, así que se aventura hacia la puerta todo lo sigilosamente que puede.   
  
A cinco metros de la puerta de la mansión, encuentra su primer obstáculo. Un cartel colocado al borde del camino le advierte del peligro:  
  
 **“Cuidado. Caniches asesinos entrenados para matar. No se admiten piratas”**  
  
Dos metros adelante, efectivamente se encuentra con “los caniches asesinos entrenados para matar”, solo que los caniches en realidad son “el caniche” y la única muerte que podría causar probablemente sería la suya. A Jared siempre le han gustado los animales en general y los perros en especial, pero este, realmente da lástima. Está tan obeso que no puede ni ponerse a cuatro patas y cuando nota la presencia de Jared, lo que supuestamente debería ser un ladrido acusador, se convierte en un gemido lastimero.  
  
Le da pena, debe ser el hazmerreír de todos los perros guardianes del mundo.  
  
El problema REAL del allanamiento de morada, viene cuando se topa, obviamente, con la puerta de la Mansión del Gobernador totalmente cerrada. Es una gran puerta de madera robusta enmarcada por un arco de piedra. Es preciosa pero inaccesible. A los pies de ésta, reposa un felpudo de tela gruesa que lee “Hogar dulce hogar”.   
  
 _¿Puede ser que…?_    
  
Lo ha visto en las películas y total, no pierde nada por intentarlo.   
  
Sus sospechas se confirman al levantar el felpudo. Una llave de cobre brilla sobre las baldosas y Jared sonríe.   
  
La casa está a oscuras pero la luz de la luna se cuela entre los enormes ventanales, lo que le da un aspecto bastante tétrico. Jared respira hondo y espera un momento quieto bajo el marco de la puerta para ajustar la vista a la parcial oscuridad. Debería haber traído consigo una linterna, debería haber calculado un plan de acción, algo. Pero ahora ya está aquí, ya es tarde para “deberías”.   
  
El recibidor de la mansión es una gran sala con suelo de parqué y columnas de mármol, termina en una gran escalinata de piedra maciza que lleva al primer piso, donde, Jared sospecha, se encuentran las habitaciones. Hay una alfombra enorme al pie de las escaleras con dibujos persas y sobre las paredes, cuelgan objetos que a Jared le recuerdan a su ciudad natal, Texas. Entre ellos, puede ver un sombrero vaquero, varios lazos de rodeo, una foto enmarcada del Álamo, varios rifles antiguos y algo que parece un pez de plástico enganchado a un soporte de madera.   
  
Es pintoresco, aunque Jared siempre ha sido más de Ikea, sin embargo, no hay nada en toda la estancia que le de una pista de dónde puede encontrarse el Idolazo.   
  
“A ver,” piensa para sí mismo “si yo fuera un Idolazo de Múltiples Brazos, ¿dónde me escondería?”  
  
Se sienta sobre la mesa de roble ubicada a la derecha de la estancia a meditar. Procura no tropezar con el tintero que reposa a su lado y saca del bolsillo un regaliz. Comer siempre le ha ayudado a pensar mejor. Mientras mastica todo lo silenciosamente que es capaz, se fija en el cuadro gigante que cuelga de la pared de enfrente. Debe haberlo confundido con algún dibujo del papel de las paredes porque no parece sobresalir de ésta, sino que está incrustado dentro de ella. Es extraño y a Jared le entra curiosidad, así que se pone en pie de un salto y se aproxima para mirarlo más de cerca.  
  
Es el retrato de un hombre joven. No puede ver nada demasiado detallado a causa de la escasez de luz, pero puede distinguir las facciones y sobretodo, los labios. Parecen labios auténticos, mullidos y besables, son inquietantemente realistas. Jared intenta controlar un impulso infantil que se apodera de él, ese de querer tocar todo lo nuevo, brillante o bonito, pero se rinde y pasa un dedo por encima de la pintura, con tal mala suerte que deja un rastro de azúcar del regaliz.  _Oh, mierda._  Cuando intenta arreglarlo, raspando con la uña, lo que hace es estropearlo más.  _Mierda, mierda, doble mierda_. Hace presión con el puño, restregando más fuerte, cuando nota, de repente, que se le hunde la mano al presionar la tela, lo que solo puede significar una cosa, que tras el cuadro hay un hueco y si hay un hueco probablemente sea un escondrijo, algún lugar para guardar algo valioso. Algo valioso, como por ejemplo, la razón por la que entró en la Mansión, el Idolazo de Múltiples Brazos.   
  
Le empiezan a sudar las manos y la frente, puede que esté a punto de superar su segunda prueba, un paso más cerca de su sueño, convertirse en pirata. La adrenalina le bulle por cada vena, cada ventrículo y cada arteria de su organismo, le tiembla el pulso cuando saca del bolsillo trasero del pantalón su navaja multiusos. Es lo único de valor que se trajo consigo de casa, por lo que podría pasar, la lleva siempre encima desde los siete años, desde que se alistó en los Boy Scouts.   
  
Corta con cuidado un lateral de la tela y mete la mano en el hueco rezando para que no le aparezca ninguna rata. Cuando toca algo sólido y metalizado, está tan emocionado que podría bailar. Saca el objeto con cuidado y sonríe triunfante.   
  
El Idolazo de Múltiples Brazos. Lo tiene. Es suyo. Ahí. Prueba superada. No es lo que esperaba, no sabe exactamente qué esperaba, pero está seguro de que no era esto. Hoy en día a cualquier cosa le llaman arte. Es una escultura de medio metro bañada en cobre con la forma de una cara. Una cara horrorosamente fea. Deforme. Efectivamente tiene múltiples brazos larguiruchos que le salen de las orejas y de la boca. Parece una araña sin cuerpo.   
  
\- ¡Ajá! Te pillé con las manos en la masa, truhán.   
  
De pronto las luces de la Mansión se encienden y en la puerta, aparece la figura del Sheriff Murray sonriendo como un maníaco.  
  
\- ¡Esto no es lo que parece!   
  
\- ¿Ah, no? Pues a mí me parece que sí es lo que parece. ¿Y sabes qué es lo que parece?  
  
\- Perdone, ¿puede repetir la pregunta?   
  
\- Padalecki, no me vaciles. – Le advierte el Sheriff apuntándolo con su revólver- No solo has entrado sin permiso, en plan Misión Imposible…  
  
\- Eso no es verdad, la puerta estaba medio abierta.  
  
\- Sino que además estás intentando robar el Idolazo de Múltiples Brazos, la obra de arte más valiosa del Gobernador, ¿cómo te atreves? ¡Sabandija!  
  
\- Eso tampoco es del todo cierto – Replica Jared – Solo lo estaba tomando prestado. Un ratito. Lo iba a devolver, lo juro.   
  
\- ¡Tarde! Te he pillado, se siente. Mira el lado positivo, Carlson se alegrará de verte.  
  
\- ¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!?   
  
Ambos se giran hacia las escaleras, donde, vestido con albornoz de raso, gafas y babuchas, se encuentra Jensen Ackles, Gobernador de Isla Mêlée.   
  
 _Ay madre._    
  
Jared se ahoga con su propia saliva y toda la sangre de su cuerpo decide emigrar al sur.   
  
El Sheriff Murray se adelanta.  
  
\- Gobernador, he pillado a este gorila intentando robar su Idolazo. El muy tarado me ha dicho que lo tomaba prestado.  
  
Ackles se ajusta las gafas y se pasa la mano por el pelo seductoramente mientras baja uno a uno, los escalones de piedra. Cuando llega a su altura, mira a Jared de arriba abajo, sonríe y luego se dirige al Sheriff.  
  
\- Así es, se lo he prestado.   
  
A Jared se le desencaja un poco la mandíbula.   
  
El Sheriff no da crédito. - ¿¡CÓMO?!  
  
\- Lo que oyes. – El gobernador habla mientras escanea a Jared con la mirada. Se siente desnudo – Lo realmente inquietante es cómo ha podido entrar estando tú de guardia. Sal de aquí, Murray, yo me encargo de esto.   
  
El Sheriff boquea un poco como pez fuera del agua hasta que se rinde. Da media vuelta y camina hacia la salida murmurando para sí mismo.   
  
\- Espero que le disculpes – dice el Gobernador invadiendo su espacio vital – Es nuevo. Soy el Gobernador Ackles. Jensen Ackles.   
  
Jared siente como si se hubiera tragado una enorme bola de pelusa que le impide hablar. Jensen tiene todas estas… cosas. Bonitas. Los ojos verdes, profundos, tras las gafas. La sombra de barba y el pelo disparado, como si no hubiera dormido lo suficiente, como si se hubiera pasado la noche follando, sudando las sábanas. Y los labios. Tiene labios como los del cuadro pero mejores, porque estos son reales. Se los muerde un poco al hablar y están ahí, al alcance de su mano, mulliditos, tentadores. Solo tendría que alzar un poquito los dedos y podría tocarlos. Son hipnotizantes. No lo hace, claro. Su cerebro ha decidido convertirse en una masa de chicle disfuncional. No reacciona, no puede.   
  
\- Así que sólo lo tomabas prestado ¿eh?   
  
¿Eso ha sido una pregunta directa? No es justo. Jared está seguro de que es capaz de seguir una conversación, siempre ha sido muy bueno conversando, o bueno, hablando, en general. ¿Ahora? Ahora Jensen le guiña un ojo, flirteando descaradamente y Jared olvida cómo verbalizar frases simples, compuestas y todo el idioma en general.   
  
Le sale un gruñido indescifrable. La pelusa sigue ahí.  
  
\- Relájate, Padalecki. Sé por qué estás aquí. Créeme, no eres el primero que lo ha intentado, aunque debo admitir que nadie ha llegado tan lejos como tú. Estoy impresionado.   
  
¿Relajarse? Sí, claro. Es muy fácil decirlo cuando pareces sacado de un anuncio de Calvin Klein. Jared se siente chiquito, insignificante.   
  
\- Ehm…  
  
Sonríe. Ay dios. Jensen sonríe y Jared se muere un poco.   
  
\- No te preocupes, mi vigía me avisó de tu llegada. Tengo ojos y oídos por toda la isla. Quise conocerte desde que escuché tu nombre. – Hace una pausa y le mira directamente a los ojos. Está tan cerca que cuando habla, puede sentir su respiración en la boca. - Dime, Jared, ¿por qué quieres ser pirata? No pareces uno de ellos. Pareces un buen chico. Tienes cara de buena persona.  
  
Jensen le acaricia la barbilla y ya está. Siente que se infarta un poquito. Emite una especie de gemido-gruñido patético. Jensen no parece encontrar su respuesta del todo satisfactoria y, evidentemente, se enfada. Le cambia la expresión, parece ofendido e irritado. Aprieta la mandíbula y su mirada es verde furia. Nunca ha estado más guapo.  
  
\- Veo que no tienes ganas de charlar. Está bien, - se cruza de brazos - llévate el Idolazo, métetelo por el culo, sácale algo de provecho a esa cosa horrenda. Vete a vivir tu emocionante vida piratesca. ¡Sal de mi casa!  
  
Desaparece como un tornado tras la puerta del primer piso dando un portazo. Jared quiere cavar un hoyo y pasar el resto de su vida como el topo simplón que es.  _Idiota idiota idiota._  Se maldice mientras sale de la Mansión con el Idolazo a rastras, de repente todo pesa el triple, no se siente con fuerzas de cargarlo en brazos.   
  
***  
  
Al llegar al muelle que conecta con el Scumm Bar, una figura le intercepta el camino. Lo único que pretende es entregarles el Idolazo de Múltiples Brazos a los Piratas Jefes y terminar estas estúpidas pruebas. Lo único que quiere es ser un pirata, maldita sea. Y luego, quizás, aprender a comunicarse con el Gobernador.   
  
\- Perdone, señor, me está bloqueando el camino.  
  
El Sheriff Murray parece decidido a convertir su vida en un infierno.   
  
\- Aquí se acaba tu camino, Padaestúpido.   
  
Le apunta directamente al pecho con su pistola y Jared no se siente especialmente orgulloso del chillido agudo que sale de su garganta.   
  
\- Creo que necesitas un chapuzón. Eres un cansino, entérate de una vez.  
  
 _¿Pero qué…?_  El Sheriff lo amordaza, lo maniata con una soga y el final de ésta, lo anuda al Idolazo.  
  
\- ¿Sabes? No eres el único que tiene planes de futuro. Yo también tengo los míos y no pienso dejar que me los estropees. Tío, no es nada personal, pero de verdad que me estorbas mogollón. Hasta nunca, perdedor.  
  
De pronto, siente que se cae al vacío y luego… la humedad. ¡El muy bastardo lo ha tirado al mar! El peso de Idolazo hace que le sea imposible nadar hacia la superficie. Siente que se va hundiendo poco a poco. Se retuerce en vano, la soga no le deja bracear. Oh Dios mío. Va a morir. Va a morir sin haber besado a Jensen Ackles. Sus pies tocan la arena del fondo y Jared abre los ojos. No hay luz, es como un pozo oscuro y mojado. Camina sobre la arena a tientas todo lo que le permite el largo de la soga. Hay algo ahí, algo duro, largo y metálico. Lo palpa con el dorso de la mano. Parece una escalerilla.  _Piensa, piensa, piensa, Jared._  No puede trepar maniatado al peso del Idolazo, necesita cortar la soga, pero ¿cómo? Siente que se va quedando sin oxígeno. Es capaz de aguantar la respiración bajo el agua durante diez minutos, siempre le ha enorgullecido esta habilidad. Pero el tiempo se acaba y el terror a la muerte no le deja pensar con claridad. De pronto lo nota, el peso en la cintura. ¡Su espada! Desenfunda el principio de la hoja con los puños y frota el nudo contra ella. Al principio no parece conseguir un resultado, el agua dificulta la velocidad del corte, pero poco a poco, la soga se va deshaciendo, hilo a hilo, hasta que, por fin, con un último tirón de muñeca, se rompe. Es libre.   
  
Agarra el primer tubo de la escalerilla rezando para que aguante su peso y cuando se anima a subir, recuerda el Idolazo. No puede dejarlo ahí, lo necesita como evidencia para superar su segunda prueba. Retrocede con prudencia y se ata el final de la cuerda a la cintura, ahora que tiene todas las extremidades libres, puede trepar la escalera, aunque el peso del Idolazo le dificulte la escalada. Se siente capaz. DEBE ser capaz, no puede morir aún, no ha llegado su momento, no antes de convertirse en pirata y sobretodo no antes de intentar conquistar a Jensen. Convencido de su victoria, empieza a trepar la escalerilla. Se tambalea y chirría como si se fuera a derrumbar en cualquier momento. No piensa, sólo sube, sube, sube y sube.   
  
El oxígeno de la superficie le abofetea cuando saca la cabeza del agua. Traga aire como si fuera grog, ahora mismo podría besar sus pulmones. Con lengua.   
  
\- Oh Dios Mío.   
  
Y hablando de besos…  
  
\- ¡Estás vivo!  
  
Jensen. Ha cambiado el albornoz por vaqueros y botas, lleva una camisa de lino y un pañuelo atado en la cabeza. Es como la portada de Piratas Canallas Buenorros. O algo así.  
  
\- ¿Jensen?   
  
\- Qué curioso, sabes hablar. ¿Quién lo diría?  
  
Lo dice con una sonrisa ladeada que Jared quiere borrarle a lametones. Es injusto.  
  
Un momento…  
  
\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No habrás venido para rematarme, no? Porque pienso defenderme, tengo una espada – Da un paso hacia atrás. – Me da igual que seas como súper guapo o que – Jensen da un paso hacia delante – tengas todas esas pecas y esos labios y…   
  
\- He venido a salvarte, idiota. – Se acerca como un felino – Nunca me he fiado de Murray, así que, digamos que seguí mis instintos.   
  
\- ¿Pero por qué te ibas a molestar en rescatarme? Creía que me odiabas.  
  
\- No te odio, Jared. Reconozco que me resultó violento que balbucearas de esa forma, pensé que eras tontito o que no te interesaba. Luego recordé que suele pasarle a la mayoría de mis ciudadanos.- Suspira - Es mi sino.   
  
\- Pero yo no soy uno de tus ciudadanos. Ni siquiera soy un pirata todavía. Soy un don nadie. ¿A quién le hubiera importado que me hubiese ahogado?  
  
Jensen le agarra la barbilla, obligándole a mirarlo directamente a los ojos.   
  
\- A mí, Jared, a mí me hubiera importado.  
  
Siente un vuelco en el estómago, como ganas de vomitar solo que sin náuseas. Está empapado y tirita un poco. De fondo escucha el sonido de los grillos cantando para ellos. Es el momento perfecto, la luna le brilla en las pupilas, es ahora, el momento de ser valiente.   
  
\- Jensen. – Le susurra, muy despacito, para que lo entienda. –Voy a besarte.   
  
Jensen abre mucho los ojos y se separa. Parece asustado.  
  
\- No.  
  
\- ¿Qué? Pensé que…   
  
\- No, no. Quiero decir que aquí no. Pero sí, totalmente quiero que me beses. Solo que no ahora, no aquí, donde cualquiera puede vernos.  
  
\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Te avergüenzas de mí?  
  
\- No, no, no… para nada. No es eso.   
  
\- ¿Entonces?  
  
\- Lo que pasa es que muchos piratas me han hecho proposiciones y, después de lo que pasó con LeChad, digamos que… me asusté. Así que inventé una historia para que no siguieran molestando. Les dije que mi padre me había prohibido tener relaciones con piratas. Es una estupidez, lo sé, pero desde entonces me han dejado tranquilo. Si me vieran contigo…  
  
\- Sabrían que les mentiste.  
  
\- Exacto.   
  
\- Estamos jodidos.   
  
\- No, aún no. – Jensen le susurra al oído. –Ven a mi casa cuando termines tus pruebas y te enseñaré lo que es estar jodido.   
  
Jared traga saliva. No puede negar que Jensen es un gran incentivo.  
  
***  
  
Pensar en otra cosa que no sea Jensen le está costando un mundo. Es culpa suya, claro, debería haberle besado, debería haberle ignorado y haberle hecho callar a besos. No debería ser tan caballero, ahora no puede quitarse esos labios, gruesos y que parecían tan suaves, de la cabeza. Si querían motivarlo, lo han conseguido con creces. Nunca había estado tan ansioso por terminar estas pruebas de locos. Necesita buscar información sobre el Maestro de la Espada aunque tenga que preguntar hasta el último pirata de la isla.   
  
Un par de horas después, habiéndose pateado toda la ciudad, Jared no ha conseguido ninguna información útil sobre el Maestro. Eso sí, ¿rumores? A montones.  
  
“Es un fuera de serie, nuestro Chris. Se dice que abordó un buque de la armada el sólo y no dejó títere con cabeza”  
  
“Chris Kane maneja la espada como si formara parte de su brazo, chaval. Retarlo a él es retar a la muerte”  
  
“Ese hombre es un monstruo. Una vez le vieron quemar un galeón sólo con la intensidad de sus palabras en un combate”  
  
Muy impresionante todo, la verdad, pero no ve a donde puede llevarle todo eso.   
  
Hastiado y sin rumbo fijo, da vueltas por todo el pueblo. Juraría que ha preguntado a todos y cada uno de los habitantes de Isla Mêlée. A algunos le ha preguntado hasta dos veces (Ey, se le da fatal recordar caras) y aunque la tentación de darse por vencido e irse a merendar es grande, la imagen de Jensen esperándolo le ayuda a seguir.   
  
Está a punto de cruzar el arco con el reloj de la calle principal cuando choca contra alguien y casi lo tira al suelo. Logra agarrarlo por el brazo antes de que dé un traspiés.  
  
\- ¡Pero ten cuidado, merluzo!- Le grita el viejo, al que reconoce como el tendero que le vendió su espada.   
  
\- Perdón, señor.  
  
\- Malditos jovenzuelos, siempre corriendo.  
  
\- Es que estaba buscando al Maestro de la Espada de Mêlée y…  
  
\- ¿A Kane? ¿Y para qué quiere un palurdo como tú encontrar a Kane?  
  
\- Para retarlo.  
  
El anciano parpadea una, dos y hasta tres veces. Luego rompe a reír estruendosamente, con carcajadas fuertes y roncas.  
  
\- ¿Conseguir un reto con Kane?- Dice con dificultad, intentando recuperar el aire. -Imposible, alfeñique. Primero porque Chris no perdería tiempo con un novato como tú. Y segundo porque hace semanas que no baja al pueblo. Personalmente creo que ya era hora de que se ganara unas vacaciones así, está descansando, con lo de LeChad no hay nadie tan estúpido como para intentar pasar las Tres Pruebas y querer ser pirata.   
  
\- ¡Pues yo si que lo hago! Dígame donde vive.  
  
\- Muchacho imprudente. ¿Te crees que Kane es tan idiota como para dar su dirección? Los que buscan fama como mejores espadachines no lo dejarían en paz. Sólo el Capitán Beaver sabe donde vive.  
  
\- ¿El Capitan Beaver?  
  
\- Jim Beaver. Fue el maestro de Chris y el anterior Maestro de la Espada de la isla. Estaba viejo y decidió retirarse, así que tuvo el oficial reto para la sucesión del puesto de maestro contra su alumno favorito.   
  
\- ¿Eso quiere decir que si venzo al Maestro de la Espada me quedaré con su puesto?- Pregunta Jared curioso, aunque preocupado. Él quiere ser pirata, no espadachín.   
  
\- ¡No seas imbécil! Un Maestro de Espada puede perder un duelo, pero nunca perderá la espada de su mano. Si eso pasa, es cuando debe retirar su título. Eso fue lo que logró Chris Kane, lo que nadie consiguió en treinta años. Desarmar al Capitán Beaver. Que gran pelea, tan llena de buenos insultos…  
  
 _“¿Insultos?”_  
  
\- … y desde aquel día Jim se retiró. Ahora se dedica a dar clase de espada. Además, para que Kane no se moleste en bajar al pueblo por nada, él le avisa de qué candidatos valen la pena para una pelea decente.  
  
\- ¿Y donde vive ese Jim Beaver?  
  
\- En una casa en la punta este de la isla, ahí es donde ha montado su gimnasio… ¡Oye, pero es qué no me has escuchado! ¡Que no van a perder el tiempo con un novato como tú!  
  
Jared ya no le escucha, está demasiado ocupado corriendo hacia el Este.   
  
***  
  
Tras caminar todo el sendero, pasar por el astillero donde al parecer Michael tiene su negocio de barcos usados (aunque esté cerrado a esas horas de la tarde), Jared llega a la casa del Capitán Beaver. Realmente se encuentra alejada del pueblo.  
  
La casa está construida únicamente con madera, que el dueño no se ha molestado en reparar y que, con el paso de los años, ha quedado putrefacta y carcomida por varios lados de la fachada. A la izquierda de la casa, hay un pequeño terreno de lo que sospechosamente antiguamente podría haber sido un bonito jardín y hoy solo queda un montón de maleza que crece salvaje. Cerca de la puerta, colgado de un poste cambado, cuelga un cartel que dice:  
  
<< **Gimnasio de Piratas del Capitán Beaver**  
Precios:   
Entrenamiento de espada: 30 doblones  
Disparo de cañón: 160 doblones (+ suplemento balas)  
Lucha con garfio: 130 doblones (+ suplemento garfio) >>  
  
Jared toca tres veces la puerta, con insistencia.   
  
\- ¡¿Quién demonios viene a molestarme?!- Grita una voz profunda. La puerta se abre y Jared, a pesar de su gran tamaño, siente encogerse un poco cuando ese hombre lo mira con ojos punzantes y duros como el acero.  
  
Da miedo. Es de esa clase de persona que impone respeto. Exactamente como tiene que ser un pirata, capaz de cortarte el cuello ante el menor despiste y sin que te de tiempo a sentir la cuchillada.   
  
\- Señor, ho-hola, señor. Venía a pedirle, por favor Señor, la dirección del maestro de la espada.  _PorfavorGraciasSeñor._  
  
\- Piérdete, criajo. No tienes lo que hace falta para enfrentarte a Chris. Seguro que no has peleado en tu vida.  
  
Técnicamente, tiene toda la razón. Pero hace falta mucho más para amilanar a Jared, que intenta recomponer toda su entereza y hablar sin tartamudear.   
  
Casi lo consigue.   
  
\- Tengo que derrotar al Maestro de la Espada para convertirme en pirata.   
  
\- Escúchame, chaval. Ni en los buenos tiempos de la piratería, que hasta un mono de tres cabezas podía atracar un barco de la marina mercante, hubieras sido pirata. Eres más cándido que un cachorro labrador. No me molestes con idioteces y lárgate.  
  
\- No pienso irme- Contesta con firmeza.  
  
\- ¿Qué has dicho?- La voz del viejo lobo de mar suena peligrosa y mortífera, pero Jared no se acobarda.  
  
Está muy cerca de lograr su sueño. Ni el mismísimo Lucifer podría asustarlo ahora.  
  
\- No pienso irme.  
  
\- Escucha, hijo. Contaré hasta tres y si no te largas de mi casa, te abriré en canal desde la nuez al ombligo. ¿Entiendes? Uno…  
  
Jared aprieta los puños para que las manos dejen de temblarle. No se mueve del sitio.  
  
\- … dos…  
  
Traga saliva ruidosamente y se pone muy recto.  
  
\- … ¡tres!  
  
No lo ve venir. En un segundo, Jim le agarra del cuello de la camisa para ponerlo a su altura, saca una daga de su bota y le aprieta la garganta con ella.   
  
Lo mira a los ojos, intentando intimidarlo. Una parte de Jared quiere rendirse, pero gana su cabezonería y le devuelve la mirada.  
  
\- No pienso irme.  
  
Y cuando cree que el final de su vida ha llegado (por segunda vez en menos de una semana), que va a darle un disgusto de órdago a su madre por morirse antes que ella y que lamentará profundamente desde el más allá no haber podido besar a Jensen, el Capitán Beaver separa la afilada hoja de su piel y suelta una jovial carcajada.  
  
\- Vaya, vaya. Tienes más agallas de las que aparentas, muchacho- Hace un amago de sonrisa y le da una fuerte palmada en la espalda. –Me has caído bien, en serio. Pero realmente no tienes nada que hacer contra Chris si un viejo lento como yo te ha podido pillar desprevenido.  
  
Algunas veces, la cabeza de Jared hace conexiones esporádicas que, aunque realmente obvias para cualquiera, resultan muy útiles.  
  
\- ¿Y por qué no me entrena?  
  
\- ¿Entrenarte? ¿Yo?  
  
\- Sí, usted. Tengo treinta doblones. Y así estaré preparado para enfrentarme a Kane.  
  
\- Bueno, no suelo aceptar estudiantes por las buenas, odio perder el tiempo con inútiles, pero voy fatal de dinero con este asunto de LeChad. ¿Tienes una espada?  
  
Presuroso, saca su arma del cinto y se la enseña.  
  
\- Una buena espada, si señor. Equilibrada y resistente. ¿La escogiste tú?  
  
\- Sí, señor.  
  
\- Tienes buen instinto al menos. Quizás podamos hacer algo de provecho contigo, mastodonte.   
  
Y echándose a un lado, le deja pasar dentro de la cabaña.   
  
***  
  
\- Avanza, esquiva, ¡estacada!  
  
Si Jared hubiera sabido antes que aprender el arte de la lucha con espada iba a ser tan tedioso, quizás se lo hubiese pensado mejor. Llevan horas peleando, horas sin nada en el estómago. Horas de Jim gritándole órdenes.  
  
\- ¡Distancia, Jared, mide la distancia!   
  
Ya se ha ganado un corte en el antebrazo, varios moratones en las canillas, una costilla magullada y un mechón de pelo menos en su cabeza. Cree, opina, PIENSA que es suficiente.  
  
\- ¡Usa tu fuerza contra el punto débil del contrincante!  
  
\- ¡Tu no tienes punto débil! ¡Quiero morir ya!   
  
Cree que se va a echar a llorar como una niña de un momento a otro. Lo cree fervientemente.   
  
\- ¿¡Donde están tus agallas?! Luchas como un granjero.   
  
Jim hace un giro de muñeca y Jared consigue esquivar un corte en la cara de milagro. Es entonces, hirviendo de rabia y apunto de rendirse, cuando se cabrea y le chilla.  
  
\- ¿AH SÍ? ¡PUES TÚ PELEAS COMO UNA VACA!   
  
\- ¡Muy bien, campeón! Así se habla. – Le anima Jim, para luego, con un movimiento veloz, desarmarlo.  
  
\- ¿Muy bien? ¡Pero si he perdido! – Se lastima.  
  
\- Sí, vale, eso no ha estado tan bien. Pero ya aprenderás. Lo bueno es que has sido rápido respondiendo al insulto. Tienes una mente ágil, muchacho.  
  
\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver mi mente? Para ganar al Maestro lo que necesito es psicomotricidad en las piernas, no mi gran bocaza.  
  
\- Ahí es donde te equivocas, ven aquí que voy a contarte el verdadero secreto de la lucha con espada.  
  
Jared se acerca dubitativo y Jim le pasa un brazo por el hombro mientras habla muy bajito.  
  
\- La lucha con espada se parece a hacer el amor, ¿sabes? no es siempre lo que haces, sino lo que dices cuando lo haces, ¿me sigues? – Jared asiente, rojo como un tomate. – Cualquier estúpido puede maniobrar una cuchilla afilada y cortar algo. Pero los profesionales, como Kane, como yo… como tu, si te lo propones, sabemos cuándo cortar a nuestros oponentes con un buen insulto. Uno que les pille desprevenidos. Tu mente ha de ser más rápida que tu espada.   
  
\- Entonces, ¿para vencer a Kane también tengo que insultarle?  
  
De repente esta prueba empieza a ser más dura de lo que parecía. No cree que sea muy buena idea cabrear a un tío que se hace llamar el Maestro de Espada.   
  
\- Efectivamente. A ver, vamos a practicar tu agilidad mental. Por ejemplo si yo te digo “He hablado con simios más educados que tú”, tú dirías…  
  
\- ¿Tu madre más?  
  
Jim frunce el ceño.  
  
\- No, merluzo. Una buena respuesta para ese insulto sería algo como “Me alegra que pudieras asistir a tu reunión familiar mensual”. O algo así. Algo ingenioso, chico. Venga, intentémoslo de nuevo… ¡La gente cae a mis pies al verme llegar!  
  
\- ¡Será por tu mal aliento! – Responde.  
  
\- Muy bien hijo, pero intenta elaborar un poco más las respuestas. Algo que haga más daño, algo como “¿Incluso antes de oler tu aliento?” Recuerda, Jared, la ironía es tu amiga. Venga, en guardia, mezclaremos la espada con insultos.   
  
Jared recoge su espada del suelo y se coloca en posición de ataque.  
  
\- ¡Mi pañuelo limpiará tu sangre, palurdo! - Chilla envalentonado.  
  
\- Ah, ¿ya has obtenido ese trabajo de portero? – Responde Jim atacando por la derecha – ¡No hay palabras para describir lo asqueroso que eres!   
  
\- Sí que las hay – responde esquivando una estocada – solo que nunca las has aprendido.  
  
\- Muy bien, muchacho, le vas cogiendo el truco. – Jim retrocede dos pasos – ¡Eres demasiado bobo para mi nivel de inteligencia!  
  
Jared ataca a Jim por la izquierda a la vez que contesta.  
  
\- ¡Estaría bien que la usaras alguna vez!   
  
\- ¡Bravo! Venga, insúltame –Le incita Jim mientras esquiva un golpe que iba directo al muslo – Dime algo cruel.  
  
\- Llevarás mi espada como si fuera un pincho moruno.  
  
Jim se ríe a carcajadas.  
  
\- ¿Eso es cruel? Primero deberías dejar de usarla como un plumero, niño.  
  
\- ¡Ey! – Protesta. Y con un golpe de muñeca, Jim le desarma de nuevo.  
  
\- Te has desconcentrado, Jared. Nunca puedes desconcentrarte en una lucha de espadas.   
  
\- Lo siento, señor.  
  
\- No, está bien – Le felicita – Has aprendido bastante por hoy. Ahora sabes usar la espada y cómo defenderte, tienes una mente ágil para los insultos. Creo que estás mejor preparado que muchos piratuchos de Mêlée. Creo que ha llegado la hora de que te enfrentes a Kane.  
  
\- ¿De verdad?   
  
Jared no da crédito cuando Jim asiente y le da una tarjeta con una dirección escrita en tinta roja.   
  
\- Es la dirección de la casa de Christian. Buena suerte, Jared.   
  
\- Gracias Jim. Ha sido un placer.   
  
Después de todo el esfuerzo, el sudor derramado y las magulladuras, siente que ha merecido la pena. Va a retar al Maestro de Espada y piensa ganar esa pelea cueste lo que cueste.   
  
***  
  
La casa de Christian Kane se encuentra en la otra punta de la isla. Jared opina que ya va siendo hora de que construyan un buen servicio de transporte en Mêlée, algo como un autobús estaría bien. Está harto de patearse los senderos de arriba abajo. Cuando llega al portal de la casa, encuentra un joven balanceándose en una hamaca con una cerveza en la mano y canturreando algo que suena a Country. El sombrero que lleva en la cabeza le tapa la cara, así que Jared carraspea para avisar de su llegada.  
  
Kane se levanta de un salto y desenfunda su espada en su dirección.   
  
\- ¿Cómo te atreves a acercarte al Maestro sin permiso, sabandija asquerosa?   
  
Jared le saca dos cabezas, pero la verdad es que el tío acojona bastante.   
  
\- Tengo que hablar contigo.   
  
\- Lo dudo, chaval, tú has venido a lo que vienen todos, a pelear. – Chris echa chispas por los ojos – Seamos francos, hijo, estás aquí para demostrarle tus dotes a los Piratas Jefes y convertirte en un inmoral como ellos.   
  
Jared confiesa.  
  
\- Pssst, sí, la verdad, para qué engañarnos.  
  
\- Pues venga, idiota, desenfunda tu espada y acabemos con esto.   
  
Jared se mueve todo lo rápido que le permiten las piernas, pero para ser sinceros, nunca se ha sentido muy orgulloso de su carencia de ritmo. Chris le supera con creces en velocidad y precisión, pero Jared no se rinde. Esquiva de milagro las estocadas y ataca tanto como le es posible.   
  
\- Mis enemigos más astutos huyen al verme llegar – Dice Kane con un golpe de espada experto.   
  
Jared esquiva el filo de la hoja y responde.  
  
\- ¿Incluso antes de que huelan tu aliento, mofeta enana?  
  
Chris vuelve a atacar encolerizado.  
  
\- Parece que has estado entrenando con el viejo Jimmy. No te confíes, mi espada es más hábil que tu lengua.   
  
\- Entonces deberías dejar de usarla como un plumero. – Contesta retrocediendo un milímetro, el muy capullo le ha apuntado hacia la cara – Creo que una vez tuve un perro más listo que tú.  
  
\- Bien por ti, niñato, te habrá enseñado todo lo que sabes.   
  
\- Joder, Kane, tienes los modales de un mendigo.   
  
Es la primera vez que consigue hacer recular a Chris, se siente bastante orgulloso.  
  
\- Quería asegurarme de que estuvieras a gusto conmigo, hijo.   
  
Jared retrocede de nuevo pero no se rinde. Siguen luchando, insultándose, esquivando estocadas mortíferas una a una. Se atacan física y vocalmente. Es un duelo épico, ninguno da su brazo a torcer, ambos prefieren sudar sangre a dejar caer la espada. Podrían seguir toda la noche, podrían seguir hasta la muerte, podrían solo que Jared dice “Qué apropiado, tú peleas como una vaca, ¿te enseñó tu madre?” y Chris enfunda su espada sin previo aviso.   
  
\- Está bien, tú ganas, espero que estés contento.   
  
¿Contento? Jared podría bailar la danza de la victoria alrededor de Chris si no estuviera tan cansado. Contento es un eufemismo, está eufórico.   
  
\- Espera aquí, necesitas una prueba de tu victoria.   
  
Kane vuelve con algo entre las manos. Es otra camisa, igual que la que encontró en el baúl del Tesoro Legendario, cien por cien algodón. La diferencia es que esta lleva escrita otra inscripción.  
  
 _“Yo luché a muerte contra el Maestro de Espadas y lo único que conseguí fue salir con vida y esta camisa”_  
  
\- Mmhhh, gracias, supongo.  
  
\- Ey, no te pongas en plan reinona, ¿qué esperabas?  
  
\- No sé, ¿un trofeo?   
  
Chris se descojona en su cara, la risa le suena canalla, perruna.   
  
\- Bueno, supongo que esto es todo. – Se despide Jared.  
  
\- Alto ahí, grandullón. Aún no sé cómo se llama el estúpido que ha osado retarme y por si fuera poco, ganarme.   
  
Jared sonríe de oreja a oreja. Chris puede ser un poco gañán, pero es noble y leal. Le gusta.   
  
\- Jared Padalecki, encantado de conocerte. – Hace una pausa y añade – y de haberte dado una paliza, Maestro de Espadas.   
  
Se tienden la mano el uno al otro. Es un apretón fuerte, sincero, cargado de respeto mutuo.  
  
\- ¿Sabes qué te digo? Que les den por el culo – Decide Kane – Te acompaño al Scumm Bar, esto hay que celebrarlo con una, o dos, jarras de grog. Ya eres oficialmente todo un pirata, Jared Padalecki.  
  
Es verdad. Lo es. Es un pirata. Ha superado las tres pruebas. Ha logrado convertirse en lo que siempre había soñado. Es extraño, no se siente distinto, ni más adulto, ni más valiente, ni más gamberro. Sigue siendo el Jared de hace dos horas, el mismo que hace dos días. No se siente diferente pero sí que hay una enorme diferencia. Se llama Jensen Ackles.   
  
\- Kane, creo que tienes razón, tenemos que celebrarlo.  
  
Caminan juntos hacia el sendero que lleva a la ciudad de Mêlée. Chris con la perspectiva de una noche de alcohol y Jared con la esperanza de un nuevo y brillante futuro.   
  
\- Una cosa más, Padaloquesea, como vuelvas a meter a mi madre en un insulto te rebano los sesos, ¿capicci?  
  
***  
  
Cuando llegan al Scumm Bar, para su sorpresa, está completamente vacío. Las jarras de grog aún están frescas y medio llenas. Hay colillas en el suelo y el aire sigue cargado, como siempre. Está igual que siempre, pero sin gente. Vacío.   
  
 _Algo va mal._    
  
De fondo escuchan un lamento acompañado de susurros.   
  
\- ¿Quién anda ahí? – pregunta una voz conocida.   
  
\- Jared Padalecki y Christian Kane. ¿Qué ha pasado?  
  
En la mesa donde deberían estar brindando y cantando los Piratas Jefes, ahora está sentado el Cocinero del Scumm Bar, tiene la cabeza enterrada entre sus brazos y no para de llorar. Lo acompaña el Vigía de Isla Mêlée que se apresura a su encuentro.  
  
\- ¡Oh, gracias a los astros! Ha sido LeChad, el Sheriff Murray era LeChad disfrazado. No sabemos cómo consiguió engañarnos a todos, pero lo ha hecho, se ha salido con la suya.  
  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué ha hecho? – Pregunta Jared.   
  
\- Jensen. Ha raptado al Gobernador.  


	2. El viaje

**El viaje**  
  
El cocinero del Scumm Bar llora estruendosamente con la cabeza enterrada entre sus brazos.  
  
\- ¡Todos se han ido de la isla! ¡Todos los piratas! ¡Puercos cobardes, sin el Gobernador no se sienten seguros en Mêlée! ¡Y sin piratas se me hunde el negocio!  
  
En otro momento, Jared se reiría de lo absurdo que es el que ese hombre le hubiera dado miedo un par de días atrás. Pero el hecho de que hayan secuestrado a Jensen no lo pone de buen humor. No, para nada.   
  
\- ¿Cómo carajo ha podido el saco hinchado de ectoplasma de LeChad llevarse a Jenny?- Chris gruñe por tercera vez, justo después de terminarse su quinta jarra de grog. Es increíble que con todo lo que lleva encima no parezca ni ligeramente achispado.   
  
\- ¡Él puede con esa babosa de mar con los ojos cerrados!  
  
\- El Sheriff Murray era LeChad disfrazado, Kane.- Responde con paciencia el vigía –Aprovechó un momento en que el Gobernador estuviera con la guardia baja. Además, se te olvida que ya no es como antes.  
  
\- ¿Antes, cómo?  
  
\- Antes estaba vivo.  
  
\- Bueno, eso es obvio, viejales. Y ahora está muerto.  
  
\- Precisamente. Sus habilidades se han incrementado considerablemente con sus poderes espectrales.  
  
\- ¡Poderes espectrales mis huevos! ¡Como lo pille, deseará haberse quedado en la tumba!  
  
Están sentados en el Scumm Bar, ahora completamente vacío. Aunque, a decir verdad, están sentados todos menos Jared, que da vueltas de un lado para otro mascando un palo de regaliz y con una expresión huraña en su cara.   
  
\- ¡Tenemos que ir a buscarlos! – Exclama decidido- Puede que LeChad le haga daño a Jensen.  
  
\- Ese no tendría el valor.- Intenta tranquilizarlo Chris.  
  
\- LeChad quiere casarse con Jensen. No le hará nada malo. – Añade el vigía.  
  
\- ¿Te parece poco malo casarlo a la fuerza con un fantasma?- Le ladra al viejo.  
  
\- Vamos, tío- Chris se levanta y le pasa un brazo por los hombros. Inspira confianza y bravuconería en cada sílaba de sus palabras, lo que por alguna extraña razón, le calma. Un poco. -¿Te crees que Jenny no sabe cuidarse sólo? Estará bien. De todas formas, es una buena idea, no te preocupes, iremos a rescatarlo. ¿Verdad, tíos?  
  
\- Habla por ti- Contesta el viejo sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. –Yo ya soy muy viejo para meterme en una tarea suicida como ir a buscar la legendaria Monkey Island.   
  
El cocinero únicamente sigue llorando, ignorando lo que se cuece a su alrededor.  
  
\- Bueno, tú y yo y algunos pringados más que encontremos por ahí, iremos a salvar a  _nuestro_  querido Gobernador.   
  
Jared asiente, un poco más confiado. La verdad es que el Maestro de la Espada, a pesar de sus múltiples defectos (que van desde el mal olor hasta el mal carácter), es un compañero de inestimable ayuda.  
  
\- Lo primero que necesitamos es un buen barco.- Dice, animado.   
  
\- El problema es que como todas estas sabandijas asquerosas se han dado a la fuga, no queda ninguno que podamos pedir prestado.  
  
\- ¡Espera, ya lo tengo!- Jared rebusca en sus bolsillos, entre regaliz y doblones, y saca una tarjeta algo torcida por las esquinas.  
  
La tarjeta de Michael.  
  
\- ¡Podemos comprarle un barco!  
  
Kane mira la tarjeta con desconfianza.  
  
\- ¿A Rosenbaum? Ese tío es una estafa, Padalecki. No tiene ni un sólo barco decente.   
  
\- Pero es cierto que debe de ser el único de la Isla con algún navío disponible.- Apostilla el vigía.  
  
\- No perdemos nada por probar. Además, ya he hecho negocios con Michael.  
  
Jared decide no contarle la pequeña estafa con el mapa. Vale, no había sido lo que el había pensado que estaba comprando, pero no habría podido encontrar el tesoro sin su ayuda.   
  
\- Bueno, de acuerdo.-Accede Chris –Pero aún necesitamos una tripulación, no podemos manejar nosotros dos solos el barco hasta Monkey Island.  
  
\- ¿Cuánta gente, más o menos?  
  
\- Dos más, como mínimo.   
  
\- Bien, mira. Conocí a un tipo en la cárcel…  
  
\- ¿Cuándo te enchironaron?  
  
\- Fui a mirar... ¡No me interrumpas! Había un tipo, parecía buena gente. Se llama Steve Carlson y creo que si le explicamos lo que ha pasado nos echará una mano. Ve a hablar con él, yo iré a conseguir un barco al negocio de Michael y de paso preguntaré por ahí a ver si alguien más se nos quiere unir. Nos encontraremos en el muelle en unas dos horas, como muy tarde.   
  
\- Me parece genial, muchachote.   
  
Y sin decir nada más, salen presurosos del bar, tomando caminos diferentes.   
  
***  
  
Jared llega a los astilleros de Michael en un tiempo record, cruza la isla en menos de media hora a pie y cuando divisa el puerto agradece interiormente que aún esté abierto.   
  
\- Vaya, veo que te has acordado de mí.   
  
Michael sale casi de la nada a su encuentro. Está vestido muy diferente a como lo vio en la esquina de aquella calle vendiendo mercancía de contrabando. Ahora lleva un escandaloso abrigo a cuadros y un enorme sombrero gris de pirata con borlas rojas cosidas en los bordes.   
  
Parece mucho más cómodo así.   
  
\- Y bien, buen amigo. ¿Qué te trae a mi humilde negocio?  
  
Michael le pone una mano en la espalda y lo guía para que se acerque al astillero. Hay cuatro barcos encallados, balanceándose lentamente sobre las aguas. Son viejos, algunos tienen la pintura tan desconchada que se pueden ver hasta cinco capas distintas de retoques anteriores. No parecen de segunda mano, Jared diría que de cuarta o como mucho, tercera. Sin embargo, ahora mismo no está como para delicadezas. No cuando uno de esos barcos le puede ayudar a encontrar y rescatar a Jensen.   
  
\- Quiero un barco. – Dice decidido.  
  
\- Sí, eso ya me lo imaginaba cuando te vi llegar. ¿Tienes algo en mente?  
  
\- Pues… un barco que llegue a Monkey Island.  
  
Michael abre mucho los ojos, parece sorprendido.  
  
\- Caramba, amigo, sí que tienes altas aspiraciones.   
  
\- Es que tengo que conseguir un barco y una tripulación para ir a rescatar al Gobernador. LeChad lo ha secuestrado, no sé si te has enterado…  
  
\- Oh, sí, sí claro. No se habla de otra cosa en la isla. Los pocos que quedamos, quiero decir. Pobre Gobernador Ackles, me caía bien.  
  
\- Podrías unirte a la patrulla de rescate.  
  
\- No me caía taaan bien, gracias. Además, tengo un negocio que atender. Soy un hombre con muchas responsabilidades.- No es que desee fervientemente un estafador como Rosenbaum a bordo, pero al menos podría haberse inventado una excusa más convincente. De todas formas, alguien que no se arriesga para salvar a Jensen, no es alguien de fiar. –Pero no hablemos de mí, yo no soy importante aquí, amigo. Hablemos de ti y de lo que TÚ quieres.   
  
Le pone las manos en los hombros y le guía hasta el final del astillero, pasando de largo un barco bastante grande y otro con aspecto aerodinámico, que seguramente navegue como un rayo. Cuando se para, Michael señala un... algo. Tiene pinta de barco, sí. Con un mástil, velas, un casco y un timón. Todo elegantemente decorado con un montón de agujeros. Eso sin contar el bonito aura siniestra que pulula a su alrededor, parece el lugar ideal para que te asesinen lentamente.   
  
Sí vale, no quiere ponerse delicado con el asunto del barco. Pero tampoco se va a poner en plan suicida.   
  
\- Esta maravilla es el Mono del Mar, amigo…  
  
\- Jared. Padalecki.  
  
\- Bien, Jared. Esta maravilla ya no se fabrica, es toda una joya de coleccionista. Materiales de primera, robusto como un roble. Ha visto más mundo que el que puede dibujarse en los mapas. En cada rincón de su quilla tiene algo que contar.   
  
\- Sí, yo lo escucho pedir unas vacaciones.  
  
\- No, no, mi buen amigo, no te dejes llevar por el aspecto… antiguo. Te puedo asegurar que aguantará cien tormentas más sobre su cubierta. Además, tiene la ventaja de que es muy maniobrable, incluso con una tripulación pequeña, podrás navegar con él perfectamente. Mira, te lo dejo por siete mil doblones.  
  
\- ¡¿Siete mil?!- Exclama mirándolo con los ojos como platos -¡Esa barcaza no vale tanto!  
  
\- Jared, Jared, Jared- Michael mueve la cabeza de forma condescendiente. Habla haciendo muchos aspavientos y giros de muñeca señalando el Mono del Mar. –Es una oferta estupenda. Es lo más barato que tengo.   
  
\- Ni siquiera tengo mil doblones, no es posible.  
  
\- Jared, ¿qué es un poquito de dinero comparado con la satisfacción de una compra bien hecha?  
  
\- No, no puede ser.  
  
\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, te lo dejo en seis mil y porque me caes bien.   
  
\- Ni hablar. Quiero otro barco, uno más barato y más nuevo.  
  
\- No tengo ningún otro barco mejor para ti, amigo.   
  
\- Pues entonces hemos terminado- Hace amago de irse, pero Michael le interrumpe poniéndole la mano en el pecho.  
  
\- Espera, espera, espera. Siempre se puede llegar a un acuerdo. Yo quiero que salgas de mi negocio con el barco perfecto para ir a rescatar al Gobernador. Así que, aunque vaya a perder dinero, te lo voy a dejar a cinco mil.  
  
\- Te he dicho que no tengo tanto dinero- Dice cruzándose de brazos.   
  
\- Siempre puedes comprarlo a crédito- Sugiere.   
  
\- ¿A crédito de quién?  
  
\- Del Gobernador Ackles, por supuesto. Estoy seguro que no le importará gastarse un poquito de dinero en su propio rescate. Además, siempre es una inversión segura comprar un barco.   
  
Michael podría tener razón. Jared duda, pero tiene que reconocer que no es un plan descabellado del todo. Lo importante es ir a rescatar a Jensen, no el dinero. Seguro que luego puede explicárselo todo y lo entiende.   
  
Jensen es tan bueno.   
  
Lo único que no termina de convencerle es el barco en su totalidad. ¡Si seguro que entra y aparece un vampiro colgado del mástil!  
  
\- No lo sé… ese barco no es…  
  
\- No te he contado la leyenda del Mono del Mar, ¿verdad?  
  
Por segunda vez, Michael consigue captar su atención.  
  
\- ¿Leyenda? ¿Qué leyenda?  
  
\- Este barco perteneció a dos amigos aventureros que sólo tenían una meta en la vida; encontrar la legendaria Monkey Island y descubrir su secreto. Zarparon sin miedo, pero nunca se les volvió a ver.   
  
\- ¿Pero entonces como regresó el barco?  
  
\- Eso es lo interesante, Jared. El barco regresó años, muchos años después, tripulado por monos.  
  
\- ¿Monos?- Repite, con asombro. -¿Monos de los árboles? ¿De los que comen plátanos?  
  
\- Exacto. ¿Y sabes porqué?  
  
\- No, ¿Por qué?- Pregunta ansioso. La chispa de la emoción, la sed de aventura, vuelve a renacer desde el secuestro de Jensen.   
  
Michael sí que sabe encandilar con una historia.  
  
\- Porque se dice, buen amigo mío, que este es el único barco que ha ido y ha regresado de una pieza de Monkey Island. Ni siquiera el barco de LeChad, que se hundió provocándole la muerte a él y a su tripulación, puede decir eso. ¿Y sabes lo mejor?- Añade bajando la voz y hablándole prácticamente al oído.  
  
\- ¿Qué?- Pregunta con el mismo volumen de voz, pero con un tono algo más ronco por la expectación.  
  
\- Dicen que el secreto para llegar a Monkey Island se encuentra en su interior. Y créeme, pocas cosas contienen ese secreto. Muy pocas.  
  
Jared no necesita pensárselo más de dos segundos.  
  
\- Trato hecho. Me lo llevo.   
  
***  
  
A Chris le parece indignante que no se haya encontrado con un alma desde el Bar Scumm hasta la cárcel. Siempre que bajaba al jodido pueblo era todo el rato “Chris, un duelo”, “Kane, te voy a hacer llorar con el filo de mi espada”, “Ha llegado tu hora, rata de las cloacas”. No podía ni irse a tomar un trago sin que vinieran aspirantuchos del tres al cuarto creyéndose que podían derrotarle (¡JA!)  
  
Y ahora no hay nadie. Ni una puta alma. Osea, vienen unos piratas fantasmas, provocan un poco de miedo, secuestran al Gobernador y TODOS salen corriendo, los muy bastardos.   
  
O se van a desvalijar la mansión de Ackles. Joder, si puede ver la cola para el saqueo desde el arco que va al sendero del barranco.   
  
Cuando Jenny vuelva y vea cómo le han dejado la casa va a liarla parda. Seguramente les arranque la piel a todos y la fría en aceite para dársela a comer a su perro obeso.   
  
Chris hace una nota mental para bajar al pueblo ese día.   
  
Cuando llega a la comisaría, la puerta está abierta de par en par. De un rápido vistazo ubica al que debe ser el tal Carlson. El único preso y ser humano del lugar.  
  
Le gusta que las cosas sean fáciles cuando hay prisa.  
  
El tal Steve no ha notado su presencia. Está muy concentrado golpeando los barrotes con una vieja cuchara de metal intentando crear un ritmo.  
  
\- Do, re, re, re, sol… Joder, esto no es lo mismo que con mi guitarra.- Murmura para sí mismo.   
  
 _“Este tío es raro de cojones”_ \- Piensa Chris. –  _“Pero bueno, si Jared se fía de él…”_    
  
Aunque el concepto confianza de Jared tampoco es garantía. Venga ya, un tío de dos metros por cuatro de ancho que se alimenta a base de gominolas nunca es un buen referente.   
  
\- Hey, Steve Carlson, ¿no?  
  
El hombre le mira atentamente. No ha visto el jabón en lo que parece años, pero tiene los ojos más limpios y claros que Christian Kane haya apreciado nunca. Lo pone un poquito nervioso.   
  
Pero muy poquito.  
  
\- Sí, soy yo. Y tú eres el Maestro de la Espada.  
  
\- ¡Coño, si soy más famosos de lo que creía!  
  
Steve sonríe. Tampoco ha visto un cepillo de dientes hace mucho.   
Pero Chris tampoco es que sea muy melindroso. Ha visto cosas peores en alta mar.   
  
\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Tienes algo de comer?  
  
\- No, tengo algo mejor. Tengo tu billete de salida de esa jaula.  
  
\- ¿Vas a sacarme de aquí?- Pregunta con una mezcla entre incredulidad y calma. –El Sheriff Murray no lo permitiría.  
  
\- El Sheriff Murray era LeChad disfrazado y ha secuestrado al Gobernador para llevárselo a Monkey Island y casarse con él.   
  
Steve se queda callado un rato. Parece que espera que el otro añada algo más. “ _¿Es que no lo ha entendido”?_  Chris cree que ha expresado a la perfección, cristalino y directo.  
  
\- Es una broma, ¿verdad? – Pregunta Steve.  
  
\- No, joder. Ese capullo ha secuestrado a Jensen Ackles delante de la mayor isla de piratas y bucaneros de todo el Caribe.   
  
\- Ostia puta- Silva con perplejidad –Los caminos del amor son a veces tan retorcidos.  
  
\- ¿El qué?  
  
\- El amor, tío. El amor es lo que rige la conducta humana.   
  
\- Eh. Sí, claro. Lo que tú digas. Veras, Jared Padalecki y yo…   
  
\- Un buen tío- Interrumpe Steve, solemne. –Me dio caramelos de menta. Tiene una fuerte aura de amor, se le nota.  
  
\- Sí, un tío estupendo, mas majo que Pluto. Veras, el Padalecki y yo estamos planeando un viaje a Monkey Island para ir a salvar al Gobernador y necesitamos gente para la tripulación. ¿Podemos contar contigo?  
  
\- En un viaje siempre podemos sintonizar con las fuerzas cósmicas del bien, tío.   
  
\- ¿Eso qué quiere decir?  
  
\- Que sí, que voy. Pero no sé como vas a sacarme de aquí. La llave la tenía Murray… bueno, LeChad. Así que ahora tiene que ir de camino a Monkey Island. Se me ha adelantado un poco.  
  
\- No te preocupes, vengo preparado para todo.  
  
Chris se acerca a la cerradura y la examina atentamente. Es de hierro, como los barrotes, así que no cree que tenga problemas. Saca de su bolsillo una petaca y la abre.   
  
\- Échate para atrás.- Avisa.  
  
Vierte el líquido verduzco de la petaca en la cerradura, que inmediatamente empieza a echar humo y a corroerse. Cuando el trabajo está hecho, el espadachín le da una fuerte patada y termina de romper la puerta del calabozo de forma limpia.   
  
\- Ea, ya puedes mover el culo fuera de este tugurio.  
  
\- ¡Joder tío, impresionante! ¿Qué llevabas ahí, ácido?  
  
\- No, grog.- Contesta llanamente.   
  
Steve lo observa con la expresión fascinada. Por alguna razón, ni siquiera le molesta.  
  
\- Acabas de lograr que me replantee muchas cosas de la vida, Kane. Mi alimentación, las noches de juerga, los años que tengo pensado vivir…  
  
\- Sí, sí, sí, muy interesante todo. Venga, vámonos que aun tenemos cosas que hacer.   
  
Steve sale de la celda y se estira un poco para hacerse crujir las articulaciones, oxidadas tras tanto tiempo encerrado.   
  
\- Muchas gracias, macho. Tengo que ir a recoger mis cosas, comer algo y darme un baño, que buena falta me hace.   
  
Chris se encoje de hombros. Él ya ha terminado con su misión.   
  
\- Nos encontraremos en el muelle con Jared para largarnos más o menos en una hora. Yo debería ir también a mi choza a hacer el petate- Comenta.  
  
\- Y a bañarte, ¿no? Siempre hay que bañarse antes de zarpar en un viaje.  
  
\- ¡Joder, si me bañe hace tres semanas!- Se queja. –Coño, hablas como mi santa madre.  
  
Steve se ríe, con una carcajada suave.   
  
Chris decide, en ese momento, que este tío le cae bien.   
  
Aunque sea raro de cojones.   
  
***  
  
Hay una pequeña isla, más bien una porción de tierra separada de la propia Mêlée, en la parte Norte. En ese islote diminuto, hay una casa. Y dentro, vive la última esperanza de Jared para completar su tripulación.   
  
Después de firmar los papeles de barco con Michael, esté le comentó que había un artesano ermitaño que vivía allí. Había sido pirata, hacía mucho tiempo, pero un incidente del que nunca ha querido hablar lo había conducido a la reclusión.   
  
\- Pero quién sabe- Dijo Michael mientras le escribía en un papel las indicaciones de cómo llegar al hogar de aquel hombre. –Quizás si se entera del rapto del Gobernador, Misha Collins se decida ayudarte.   
  
Así que ahí se encuentra, delante del puente colgante, la única forma de cruzar el desfiladero que separa ambas tierras. Camina sobre las frágiles tablas de madera con cuidado pero con paso decidido. Bajo sus pies calcula que hay entre doscientos o trescientos metros, le da vértigo pensarlo. Cuando por fin pisa tierra firme corre hacia la puerta de la casa y llama con impaciencia.  
  
La imagen que Jared tiene de los ermitaños es la de tipos hoscos y malhumorados que odian al mundo y que hablan ladrando. Pero cuando la puerta se abre, quien se muestra es un hombre bajito, delgado, con el pelo castaño muy bien peinado y una sonrisa amable.  
  
\- Sí, ¿Qué desea?  
  
\- ¿Misha Collins?- Pregunta para asegurarse.  
  
\- Sí, soy yo.   
  
\- Verá, soy Jared. Padalecki. He venido para… pedir su… ehm… ayuda.   
  
\- Si quiere algún trabajo, estoy ocupado hasta mañana.  
  
\- No, verá,- Jared medita unos segundos la mejor manera de contarle la noticia. Decide ir al grano, suele ser lo más efectivo. –Han raptado al Gobernador Ackles.  
  
El pobre pone cara de horror e incredulidad.  
  
\- No puede ser. Es imposible.  
  
Misha le deja pasar y le ofrece asiento cerca del horno para cocer cerámica y le sirve una taza de té caliente mientras Jared le cuenta a grandes rasgos todo el asunto de LeChad, los piratas fantasmas, el secuestro y la huida a Monkey Island.   
  
\- He conseguido un barco y estoy reuniendo una tripulación para ir a rescatarlo. Michael Rosenbaum, que trabaja en el astillero, me habló de ti y me dijo que quizás estarías dispuesto a venir.   
  
\- Lo siento, pero no. Yo hace tiempo que abandoné la piratería.   
  
\- ¡Pero esto es una emergencia! Sin el Gobernador, la Isla se vendrá a pique. Esto, más que piratería es un deber social.  
  
\- Mira, Jared, te voy a confesar una cosa porque me has caído bien y quiero que entiendas mi postura. Hace mucho tiempo estuve en peligro mortal por culpa de las malas órdenes de un capitán. Casi pierdo mis manos cuando me atacó una bestia feroz a la que logré encerrar a duras penas. Y mi capitán no movió NI UN DEDO para ayudarme. Y tú, Jared, eres un chico novato que pretende liderar una tripulación hacia un destino tan peligroso como Monkey Island. No cuentes conmigo. Es un suicidio.   
  
Quizás otra persona se hubiera sentido desalentada ante semejantes afirmaciones. En cambio, Jared se siente espoleado.   
  
\- Escúchame, Misha, yo me he criado bajo las enseñanzas de mis padres y de los Boy Scouts y te prometo solemnemente que JAMÁS abandonaría a un compañero en peligro. Sé que esta misión es un suicidio, pero yo soy el primero y el único que se va a poner en la línea de fuego por rescatar a Jensen. ¡Puedo demostrártelo cuando quieras!  
  
Misha se queda mirándolo durante unos segundos y una sonrisa cómplice aflora en sus labios.  
  
\- A ti te gusta el gobernador, ¿verdad?  
  
\- Sí, bueno…- Jared se tapa la boca con una mano. ¡Mierda, Jensen no quería que nadie se enterara! -¡No estamos hablando de eso! Lo que te digo es que no seré como ese Capitán Cobarde que tuviste.   
  
El artesano se queda en silencio un momento, pensativo.  
  
\- De acuerdo- Claudica –Te haré pasar una prueba y si la superas, me uniré a tu tripulación.   
  
\- Estupendo- Acepta rápidamente – ¿Y que prueba será?  
  
\- Deberás tocar a la bestia que me atacó a mí y casi me mutila.  
  
El hombre esboza una sonrisa astuta, como si estuviera esperando a que se eche para atrás.   
  
\- Vale- Contesta con una voz un poco más aguda de lo normal.  
  
Misha lo lleva hasta el final de la habitación. Allí hay una puerta enorme de acero.  
  
\- Te advierto que está de muy mal humor estos días del año.  
  
Empuja una palanca y la puerta se abre, revelando una trampilla en una pared de cemento. La abre y dentro de ella, aparece otra puerta, esta vez de madera.  
  
\- Déjame ponerme a buen recaudo. Cuando yo te avise la abres y lo tocas… si te atreves.  
  
Jared asiente, incapaz de hablar, intentando controlar el tembleque de sus rodillas.  
  
Misha sube unas escaleras de mano hasta un gran andamio de madera donde se encuentra una cama y se esconde tras ella.  
  
\- ¡Ahora!  
  
Inspira lentamente una, dos y hasta tres veces. Abre la puerta de madera y lo que aparece al otro lado lo deja boquiabierto.  
  
Es un pony.  
  
 _¡¿Tanta pantomima para un pony?!_  
  
Mira hacia atrás sobre su hombro, esperando que Misha empiece a reírse y a gritarle “Inocente, inocente”. Pero el hombre está temblando como una hoja y apenas se atreve a alzar la vista.   
  
Resulta que todo eso va en serio.  
  
Vuelve a mirar al pony con incredulidad, esperando que le salga otra cabeza o suelte rayos por los ojos. Nada sucede, parece bastante normal. Uno de esos ponys peluditos, con el flequillo tapándole los ojos. Le palmea un poco la cabeza y el animal emite un gruñido desagradable que hace temblar los cristales de las ventanas.  _Ostia puta._  Jared cierra la puerta de madera del susto.  
  
\- Misha, ya puedes bajar.   
  
El hombre se le acerca, arrastrando los pies.   
  
\- Lo has logrado. Has logrado lo que yo no he conseguido en años. Ahora me siento tan… inútil.  
  
\- Vamos, hombre- Le da un par de golpecitos en el hombro –La equinofobia es algo de lo más común. Seguro que consigues superarla. Sólo necesitas salir de estas cuatro paredes y enfrentarte al mundo real de vez en cuando.   
  
Consigue que le devuelva una sonrisa débil. Cuando vuelve a hablar, parece un poco más alegre.  
  
\- Bueno, un trato es un trato. Te acompañaré en tu viaje para rescatar al Gobernador. Espérame un momento, que coja un par de cosas.  
  
Observa como Misha mete un par de mudas limpias y unas cuantas pertenencias más en una bolsa de lino, lo que le recuerda que tiene que ir al Hostal VooDoo para recoger también sus cosas. Se lo comenta a Collins y decide acompañarle.  
  
Bajan al pueblo dando una larga caminata. Jared habla sin parar y Misha escucha atentamente. Después de todo, hacen un buen equipo. Cuando llegan a su destino, Jared entra mientras que el otro lo espera en la puerta.  
  
Eric no se encuentra a la vista, así que Jared sopesa dejar el dinero en la mesilla de noche con una nota.  
  
Pero no es necesario.  
  
\- Ya te vas, Jared- Dice una voz a sus espaldas.   
  
No importa las veces que el dueño del lugar haga eso de aparecerse de improviso, él se sigue asustando igual. En cuanto controla de nuevo su ritmo cardiaco, contesta.  
  
\- Así es. Tengo que ir a rescatar a Jensen.   
  
\- Entonces muy buena suerte, muchacho. Es hora de que te enfrentes a tu destino.- Le estrecha la mano con fuerza –Y por cierto, Jared...  
  
\- ¿Sí?  
  
\- La estancia son cincuenta doblones.   
  
***  
  
Al llegar al muelle acompañado de Misha y su equipaje, le sorprende ver a un nuevo compañero entre el grupo al lado de Chris. Es un tipo rubio y fornido que lleva una guitarra colgada a su espalda. No es hasta que se fija en los pantalones de campana, cuando lo reconoce. Steve lo saluda con un leve gesto de cabeza, parece realmente agradecido.   
  
Michael también está en el muelle, al lado de la soga que ata el Mono del Mar para que no se lo lleve la marea. Chris, le lanza miradas de vez en cuando y parece enfadado.   
  
\- ¡Eh, tío!- Grita en cuanto lo ve llegar –Dile al calvorota este que se ha equivocado, que ese montón de madera podrida no es nuestro barco.  
  
\- Eh… uh… bueno, es que… sí es nuestro barco.   
  
\- ¡¿Tú eres idiota o qué te pasa?!  
  
Steve se apresura a dejar su guitarra a un lado y sujetarlo antes de que le arranque la cabeza a Jared, que se esconde detrás de Misha, el cual, parece terriblemente divertido con lo que pasa a su alrededor.   
  
\- Tío, tío, la violencia ensucia nuestras almas. Amor, tío, amor.  
  
\- ¡Esta barcaza se hundirá antes de llegar a Monkey Island, estúpido novato!  
  
\- ¡Pero es el Mono del Mar! ¡Es un barco con leyenda!  
  
\- Hola, me llamo Misha Collins.- Interrumpe sonriendo amablemente. –Voy a ayudaros a rescatar al Gobernador. Un placer conoceros.   
  
Éste va a resultar un viaje muy largo.  
  
***  
  
El viento hincha las raídas velas del Mono del Mar y la sal se adhiere a su casco cuando la quilla corta las aguas del caribe. El navío lleva ya un día de navegación y sin problemas (por el momento). Al final va a resultar que Michael tenía razón cuando dijo que aguantaría (por el momento).  
  
Cuando zarparon tomaron el rumbo que el Vigía les había recomendado, siguiendo trayectoria que según él, había surcado el barco de LeChad. Chris se negó en rotundo a fiarse de un viejo cegato, pero lo acabaron votando democráticamente y ganó la mayoría, después de todo, fue el único testigo del rapto de Jensen. Pero ahora que están en alta mar, necesitan tomar nuevas decisiones en cuanto al rumbo.  
  
\- Bien, camaradas- Empieza a hablar Jared, de pie, en la cubierta, su pequeña audiencia son Chris, Steve y Misha. –Tenemos que poner rumbo a Monkey Island, y para ello necesitamos encontrar en este barco el secreto para llegar. Debemos registrar cada rincón sin descanso. El cocinero del Scumm Bar nos ha dado provisiones para diez días.  
  
\- Para veinte- Rectifica Steve.  
  
\- No, no, lo he visto. Eso que nos ha dado no durará más de diez días.   
  
Chris bufa.  
  
\- Bueno, las despensas de la cocina están llenas de cereales.-Comenta Misha. –De esos con mucho azúcar, El Capitán Barbarroja, creo que se llaman.  
  
A Jared se le ilumina la cara con una gran sonrisa.  _¡Adoraba esos cereales cuando era pequeño! Es una lástima que dejaran de fabricarlos. Podría visitar la cocina un momentito y…_  
  
Sacude la cabeza para detener esa línea de pensamiento. Tiene que centrarse en encontrar Monkey Island. ¡Monkey Island! Rescatar a Jensen.  
  
\- Bien, vamos a dividirnos la búsqueda. Misha, te encargas de la bodega. Chris, de los camarotes y la cocina y Steve de la cubierta. Yo me ocuparé del camarote del capitán.   
  
Los chicos se ponen en seguida manos a la obra sin rechistar. Es un poco sorprendente toda esta conformidad. Desde el primer momento, los tres han aceptado y apoyado a Jared como líder de la expedición. Es gratificante encontrar personas en las que pueda confiar con los ojos cerrados. Aunque en el fondo, sospecha que en realidad le dejan porque saben que le hace ilusión.  
  
Sin más distracciones, Jared se encamina hacia el camarote de capitán a cumplir su labor. Se encuentra en el puente de mandos, bajo el timón. Es un cuartucho con varias ventanas acristaladas, excepto por una de ellas que está tapiada con dos tablones por los que se cuela el aire. Dentro de él hay, además, una polvorienta cama, un escritorio apolillado, un baúl y un ropero.   
  
Trastea decidido entre los cajones podridos del escritorio en busca de papeles importantes o algún mapa, pero pronto desiste, la mayoría de los informes se encuentran en estado ilegible. Cuando abre el último cajón, desesperanzado, ve algo que llama su atención. Es un viejo cuaderno forrado con las tapas de piel y a su lado descansa una pluma de plata y un tintero.   
  
Es el Diario de Navegación del Capitán.  
  
Se sienta en la cama y lo abre por la primera anotación para leerlo.   
  
<< **Diario de Navegación, 10 de Marzo**  
Mi compañero Morgan y yo hemos estado buscando Monkey Island durante un mes, sin éxito. Las direcciones que compramos en la Isla Mêlée eran una receta y no un mapa, como pensábamos.  
  
 **Diario de Navegación, 12 de Marzo**  
Ojalá Morgan se lavara de vez en cuando.  
  
 **Diario de Navegación, 17 de Marzo**  
Ojalá Morgan dejase de roncar.   
  
 **Diario de Navegación, 23 Marzo**  
Morgan está empezando a sacarme de quicio. Creo que es sólo cuestión de tiempo que lleguemos a las manos.  
  
 **Diario de Navegación, 2 de Abril**  
Como gesto de reconciliación, Morgan se ha ofrecido a preparar la cena.   
  
 **Diario de Navegación, 3 de Abril**  
No sé como, pero hemos llegado a Monkey Island. Morgan y yo nos quedamos dormidos por culpa de la sopa que preparó. Al despertar, Monkey Island estaba a proa.   
  
 **Diario de Navegación, 4 de Abril**  
Morgan y yo hemos llenado una barcaza con provisiones y estamos a punto de partir para Monkey Island. Ambos estamos excitados con el prospecto de ser los primeros hombres en poder conocer el secreto de Monkey Island.  
  
 **Diario de Navegación, 5 de Abril**  
Hemos tenido que dar la vuelta y volver al barco. Morgan había olvidado ir al servicio antes de salir. Volveremos a intentarlo mañana. >>  
  
  
Esa es la última anotación. Examina todas las hojas por si encuentra alguna pista más, pero están en blanco.   
  
Mirando el lado positivo, al menos se trata de una prueba sobre la veracidad de la llegada del Mono del Mar a Monkey Island. Pero aún así, sigue habiendo párrafos que no consigue entender, por ejemplo, _¿Qué significa que consiguieron una receta y no un mapa? ¿Los timaron? ¿El mapa estaba oculto en el papel, como una marca de agua?_  
  
Se aferra a una corazonada y decide que su mayor prioridad ahora mismo es encontrar esa receta, así que se pone manos a la obra y sigue registrando el cuarto. El baúl –vacío-, en la cama, debajo del colchón y en el relleno de la almohada, sin éxito. Cuando intenta abrir el ropero, no puede. Esta cerrado con llave. Intenta abrirlo a la fuerza, pero es imposible, aunque el armario sea viejo y parezca carcomido por las polillas, es resistente como un roble.   
  
Seguramente, es lo  _más resistente_  de todo el barco.   
  
Al salir del camarote, encuentra a los demás en la cubierta, sentados al lado del mástil. Al parecer, a punto de escuchar una nueva canción de Steve.  
  
\- ¿Ya habéis terminado de registrar el barco?- Pregunta acercándose.  
  
\- Eh… sí, sí… prácticamente sí.  
  
\- ¡Estupendo, porque tengo que enseñaros una cosa!  
  
Jared se sienta junto a ellos y les muestra el peculiar diario de navegación. Hablan largo y tendido sobre las conclusiones que ha sacado. Desgraciadamente, ninguno ha encontrado una llave o una extraña receta. De todas formas, deciden volver a mirar palmo a palmo el barco, otra vez, descansando únicamente para comer. Están seguros que la clave para llegar a Monkey Island es esa receta. Cuando ya han registrado todo varias veces, Chris se harta y amenaza con echarle grog al armario para abrirlo, pero lo disuaden. La madera podría salir ardiendo con una sustancia tan corrosiva, no pueden arriesgarse a que su única pista se convierta en cenizas.  
  
Cuando llega la noche están demasiado agotados para seguir con una búsqueda que parece superflua, todos necesitan descansar para enfrentar la aventura que les espera. Steve se ofrece a hacer guardia y Chris decide que él será el que lo releve. Jared no lo ve demasiado necesario, ya que aún no tienen rumbo fijo, pero accede de todas formas. Misha no para de mirarlos de reojo con una media sonrisa divertida.   
  
Jared pasa la noche dando vueltas en la cama, como todas las noches desde el secuestro de Jensen. Siente como un gusano en la boca del estómago que le come por dentro. Tiene que rescatarlo, tiene que conseguirlo. Aún no ha tenido siquiera una conversación decente con él. Le quedan muchas cosas que aprender de Jensen. Dónde nació, cómo se convirtió en Gobernador, a qué sabe cuando besa. Es injusto, tenían planes, estaba dispuesto a empezar una relación, a saltar a la piscina si Jensen aceptaba saltar con él. No es justo que el psicópata de LeChad lo retenga contra su voluntad, la idea se le hace insoportable. No es de su propiedad. Jensen no es propiedad más que de él mismo.  _Eso no es amor_ , piensa. El amor no es eso.   
  
Jared duerme a intervalos, pero en tal estado de duermevela, es incapaz de soñar.  
  
***  
  
A la mañana siguiente, cuando se levanta, se dirige hacia la cocina entre bostezos. Misha ya está ahí, fresco como una lechuga, preparando café.   
  
\- ¿Chris y Steve siguen durmiendo?- Pregunta.   
  
Misha suelta una ligera risa, divertido.   
  
\- Supongo que algo así. Pero siguen en el puesto de vigía.   
  
\- Deberían bajar y descansar- Comenta Jared, algo preocupado. –Puede darles una insolación.  
  
Misha vuelve a reírse y contesta.  
  
\- Tranquilo, se han tapado con unas sábanas.  
  
Jared no entiende el chiste pero cuando va a preguntarle qué demonios le parece tan gracioso, sus tripas empiezan a rugir y sinceramente, hay prioridades en la vida, así que dirige somnoliento hacia la despensa a por un paquete de cereales.  _Whoa. Misha no mentía cuando dijo que estaba llena._  Hay cereales como para un año.  
  
Su estomago vuelve a quejarse.  
  
 _Quizás para un par de meses._  
  
Coge el único paquete abierto y se sirve los cereales en un cuenco que podría estar más limpio, pero ni se plantea fregar antes del desayuno. Echa un largo chorro de leche y se los come con avidez. Decide repetir, y vuelca la caja sobre el recipiente, cuando escucha un pesado “Chopl”  
  
Ahí, entre copos de maíz inflados bañados con miel y azúcar del Capitán Barbarroja, hay una oxidada llave de hierro con un mono tallado en el mango.  
  
Misha lo mira alternativamente a él y a la llave. Jared no da crédito.   
  
\- ¿Quién es el estúpido que ha metido esta llave en los cereales? ¡Podría haberme ahogado!  
  
\- Jared –Contesta Misha muy despacito - ¿No te suena de algo? ¿Llave? ¿Ropero cerrado? ¿Bajo llave?   
  
 _Ah, claro._  
  
\- Algún día me tendrás que confesar tu secreto, Misha. –Le advierte – Nadie es tan lúcido a estas horas de la mañana.   
  
La llave encaja al tercer intento, es culpa de Misha que mira por encima del hombro como si le fuera a absorber el alma a través de una oreja. Dentro del ropero encuentran un sencillo cofre de madera tallado con siluetas de monos. Jared lo pone encima del escritorio y lo abre con cuidado. Contiene una hoja de papel.  
  
Misha la saca y la lee en voz alta.  
  
<< **Direcciones a Monkey Island**  
Calentar el cazo a 450 grados. Añada los siguientes ingredientes:  
1 rama de canela  
4 hojas de menta  
1 calavera humana (prensada)  
1 poco de tinta de calamar  
2 litros de sangre de mono  
1 pollo vivo  
3 gramos de azafrán  
1 o más de lo siguiente: clorhidrato de piridoxina, oxido de zinc, azufre, monohidrato mineral.   
  
Hervir a fuego lento hasta que se ponga espeso. Ración para cuatro tripulantes.>>  
  
\- ¿Qué demonios quiere decir todo esto?- Pregunta Jared, confuso.  
  
\- Ni idea- Misha olisquea la amarillenta hoja y la pone a contraluz. – Pero te puedo decir que en este papel no hay nada más. Ni marcas de agua ni sustancias que indique algún tipo de tinta invisible.  
  
Jared no quiere saber cómo sabe ese tipo de cosas. Bendita ignorancia.   
  
\- ¿Será un tipo de código?  
  
Obtiene como respuesta un encogimiento de hombros. Salen a la cubierta, Jared toma aire y grita con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.  
  
\- ¡CHRIS, STEVE! ¡BAJAD, HEMOS ENCONTRADO LA RECETA!  
  
En el puesto de vigía hay una especie de temblor. Pueden escuchar un hosco “¡Me cago en la puta, si no hemos dormido ni tres horas, Padaimbécil!” y otra voz más suave “Ya bajamos, ya”. Misha se ríe.  
  
Chris Kane baja por la escalera de cuerda echando pestes, despeinado, con la camiseta colgada al cuello y los pantalones desabrochados. Steve le sigue con más ropa encima y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Jared les muestra en seguida el papel, está tan emocionado. Se siente a un paso más cerca de rescatar a Jensen.   
  
\- Tío, ni idea de que coño significa. – Dice Chris, de repente, muy serio- Pero no parece un código. He visto muchos códigos en mi vida, para desentrañar mapas o encontrar tesoros, y todos tiene algo en común. Una pauta. Y esto no lo parece.  
  
La desilusión le golpea como un mazazo. Se siente como un perro apaleado. Un perro apaleado del tamaño de un oso, pero igual de acongojado.   
  
Steve, que se había mantenido callado en un extraño mutismo, le quita la hoja a Kane.  
  
\- Déjame ver- Se queda un rato en silencio, mientras los otros tres lo miran expectantes. Cuando habla, está tan serio que hasta da algo de miedo. –Tíos, esto no es una receta. Es un hechizo VooDoo.  
  
\- ¿Qué?  
  
\- ¿Estás de coña?  
  
\- No, es en serio. Son los ingredientes para un hechizo VooDoo, estoy seguro. Estoy muy puesto en estos temas, siempre me ha interesado la medicina alternativa. Y no es un hechizo cualquiera. Es un hechizo antiguo y poderoso. Veréis, al parecer Monkey Island está protegido por este hechizo, que la hace invisible a cualquiera y por eso nadie ha logrado encontrarla. Y por lo que sé de este tipo de brujería, si intentas forzar la entrada… bueno, te mueres. Eso tuvo que haberle pasado a LeChad. El hechizo no permite que ningún humano entre en la isla sin permiso, por eso, si alguien insiste en violar el hechizo lo pagará con su vida. Y entonces sí podrá entrar en la isla, pero como una criatura de la magia negra y el averno.  
  
\- Como un fantasma.- Concluye Jared.   
  
\- Exacto. Hemos tenido mucha suerte de habernos enterado de esto, tíos. Si hubiéramos intentado hallar la isla por la fuerza, enfrentándonos a la furia del mar, hubiéramos terminado con nuestros cuerpos criando malvas y convertidos en unos sacos espirituales.   
  
\- Al final hiciste bien comprando este nido de polillas, grandullón- Sonríe Chris dándole una palmada en el hombro.   
  
\- Bueno, ¿y cómo hacemos el hechizo? ¡Aquí hay cosas rarísimas!- Exclama Jared pensando de donde narices van a sacar clorhidrato de piridoxina. Sea lo que sea eso.  
  
\- Tío, el VooDoo no es una ciencia exacta. Cada brujo utiliza unos ingredientes más que otros y esas cosas, dependiendo del efecto que quieran realizar. Podemos usar sucedáneos.  
  
\- ¿Sucedáneos? – Pregunta Jared.  
  
\- Sí, tío. Cosas que se le parezcan en color, forma, textura… Dejad volar la imaginación. Buscad por el barco, yo iré a preparar la olla en el fuego.   
  
El Mono del Mar vuelve a ser registrado de arriba a abajo por sus tripulantes, solo que esta vez, saben directamente dónde dirigirse para encontrar los ingredientes que necesitan. Los más sencillos son la canela y la tinta que Jared encontró el día anterior en el escritorio del camarote del capitán.   
  
 _(-¿Crees que servirá? No sabes si es de calamar.  
  
\- Misha, tío, Steve dijo que fuéramos imaginativos. Además, ¿de dónde se saca tinta, si no es del calamar?  
  
\- Sí, claro. De dónde si no.)_  
  
Los demás ingredientes, son un poco más difíciles de suplantar. Las cuatro hojas de menta son sustituidas por cuatro de los caramelos que Jared le dio a Steve en la cárcel.   
  
 _(- Menos mal que los guarde, ¿eh?)._  
  
La sangre de mono es remplazada por vino tinto que encuentran en la bodega.  
  
 _(- ¡Jared, tío, no! ¡Que es rioja del bueno, tío, añejo!  
  
\- Lo necesitamos, Chris, tiene el mismo color que la sangre.  
  
\- ¡Pues dona la tuya, joder! Eres enorme, seguro que te sobra.)_  
  
En vez de azafrán utilizan cereales.   
  
 _(- Esto tiene tantas porquerías que seguro que algo remotamente parecido al azafrán, lleva.)_    
  
Y pólvora en lugar de azufre.   
  
 _(- Kane, no creo que sea una buena idea, de verdad. ¿Y si nos explota en la cara?  
  
\- No seas mariconazo, Collins.)_  
  
El problema viene cuando intentan sustituir el  _pollo vivo_ , pero Misha encuentra la solución entre su equipaje.  
  
 _(- Misha, ¿Por qué viajas con un pollo de goma?  
  
\- Lo uso como terapia. Quiero superar mi equinofobia y volver a ser capaz de vivir rodeado de la raza animal. De momento he empezado por las aves, es lo único que tenía a mano.  
  
\- Sí, ya. Pero aun así, esto no parece que esté vivo.  
  
\- Claro que sí. Apriétale la barriga y ya verás como hace un ruido que parece real.)_  
  
Cuando le toca el turno a la  _Calavera Prensada_ , la frustración se apodera de ellos. No hay nada en todo el barco que se asemeje a una calavera, ni siquiera un minúsculo esqueleto de rata. Nada. Deciden tomar un descanso, unos para comer, otros para dormir. Jared mastica una manzana tumbado en la cubierta, no deja de darle vueltas al asunto de la calavera, cuando, de pronto, se fija en la bandera pirata ondeando al viento. Una calavera blanca sobre un fondo negro. ¡Es una calavera prensada!   
  
Sube por la escalera de cuerda como una exhalación en busca del último ingrediente cuando…  
  
\- ¡Pero qué demonios…! ¡Joder, tíos, eso lo tenéis que hacer en privado!  
  
\- ¡Pero si eres tú el que ha interrumpido aquí, capullo! – Le grita Chris como dios lo trajo al mundo.  
  
\- Venga, calmaos. Que no os invada la ira y el odio.  
  
\- ¡Mis pobres e inocentes ojos!  
  
Espera a que estén todos y cada uno de los miembros de la tripulación presentes y decentemente vestido para añadir la bandera a la poción. La olla burbujea bajo cuatro miradas expectantes. Nadie sabe qué clase resultados nefastos puede producir el brebaje si sale mal, pero confían en la suerte y para algunos, es suficiente.   
  
\- Venga, vamos.- Le anima Steve con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Jared asiente, y la echa al extraño mejunje que han ido creando. La bandera ondula y luego se la traga el líquido espeso.   
  
Temen, por un momento, que no suceda nada, que hayan estado haciendo el imbécil todo el día para que el hechizo no funcione, pero ese miedo solo dura un instante, la sopa VooDoo empieza a bullir. Del caldero surge una peste putrefacta en forma de humo y luces parpadeantes de colores que invaden la habitación. Jared se siente mareado, el sueño invade su cerebro, como si respirara cloroformo. Ve el cuerpo de Misha caer dormido y él se abandona a la sensación, rezando para que todo salga bien.   
  
Tiene un sueño extraño. Algo sobre una isla deshabitada, con vegetación salvaje, una inmensa jungla en la que se esconden peligros, barrancos y monos. Sueña con Steve dándole plátanos a uno de esos monos, a Chris hablando con un viejo fornido con barba y taparrabos y Misha dándole la mano a un limón gigante. Sueña que es engullido por una cabeza de mono gigante. Con las puertas del infierno, con un barco pirata navegando en un río de lava.   
  
Sueña con Jensen vestido de novia, andando por ese río rojo, que ahora parece una alfombra. Se ve a sí mismo corriendo tras él, llamándolo, pero Jensen prefiere comer plátanos y no le escucha. Y cada vez está más lejos. Más lejos. Más…  
  
***  
  
\- Joder, mi cabeza. Esto es peor que una resaca de grog.  
  
Es el gruñido de Chris Kane lo que le despierta. Todos comparten, como el espadachín, ese fuerte dolor de cabeza. Jared se tambalea para ponerse de pie y busca a tientas por la cocina del barco una jarra con agua, a la que da un largo trago. Sus camaradas lo imitan y se van pasando la jarra por turnos hasta que la acaban.   
  
\- Que mierda de hechizo, carajo- Sigue quejándose Chris.  
  
\- Es normal que tenga efectos secundarios, hemos utilizado sucedáneos, nunca son cien por cien fiables. - Comenta Steve.  
  
\- ¡Eh, chicos!- Exclama Misha mirando su reloj de bolsillo que viene con calendario incorporado. –Creo que nos hemos pasado cuatro días durmiendo.  
  
\- ¿Tanto?- Pregunta Jared.  
  
\- Eso es una buena señal. - Dice Steve. –Quiere decir que el hechizo ha hecho que el barco nos lleve algún lado.   
  
Jared siente un presentimiento y sale corriendo por la escotilla hasta llegar a la cubierta. Los otros tres le siguen, y se quedan muy quietos, mirando a proa. Enfrente de ellos hay una isla enorme, con una gran jungla, una playa de arena blanca y escarpadas montañas.   
  
\- Esta isla - Murmura Misha, sorprendido.  
  
\- Yo la he visto…- Dice Chris, con voz ronca.  
  
\- … en un sueño- Termina Steve, maravillado y asombrado por partes iguales.  
  
Jared asiente, ausente, acercándose a la baranda, cerrando sus manos en torno a ella hasta que los nudillos se le ponen blancos. Está nervioso, excitado, asustado y decidido.   
  
Pero sobre todo, está impaciente.   
  
\- Monkey Island- Susurra, reconociéndola también de su sueño. Jensen está ahí, lo sabe. Lo intuye. –Hemos llegado.


	3. Monkey Island

**Monkey Island**  
  
La tripulación del Mono del Mar ha anclado su navío a un par de millas de la costa de Monkey Island, en una zona rocosa donde ojos curiosos no puedan vislumbrarlo, y ahora se prepara para pisar tierra, llenando un bote de remos de provisiones (cereales, agua, carne en salazón, queso y más cereales).   
  
Chris y Jared reman hacía la playa más cercana a la montaña. Eligen el punto más elevado de la isla por cuestión de lógica, entre otras cosas. El lugar más alto siempre es más seguro para instalar el campamento a salvo de depredadores y obviamente, es el más apropiado para echar un vistazo a la isla antes de adentrarse en ella. Todos han soñado con Monkey Island, pero ninguno la ha visitado antes y por tanto, no conocen qué clase de peligros les acecha entre la maleza.   
  
Atracan en la fina y blanca arena y entre los cuatro empujan en bote hasta que queda lo bastante lejos del agua para evitar que sea arrastrado cuando suba la marea. Lo atan con una soga a un platanero y luego lo disimulan con las propias hojas que se le han caído. Cuando se sienten preparados para iniciar la expedición, se reparten las provisiones en sus macutos y se adentran en la jungla, guiándose por la brújula de Misha.   
  
Decir que Monkey Island es una isla virgen, es decir poco. La vegetación es verde, densa y húmeda, es como un mini Amazonas en mitad del mar. Chris tiene que ayudarles a hacer camino a base de mandobles. Abundan los plataneros, los cocoteros y toda clase de árboles frutales. Quizás lo más alarmante y bastante espeluznante, es la cantidad de monos que hay en la isla. En cada árbol, en cada liana, hay monos de todo tipo de razas (mandriles, capuchinos, monos arañas, gibones y Jared juraría que eso que acaba de pasar por encima de su cabeza, ha sido un chimpancé), mirándolos, chillando, saltando de rama en rama, comiendo plátanos o desparasitándose entre ellos.   
  
\- Esperad- comenta Jared cuando un babuino gris empieza a mirarlo de forma muy insistente. – ¿No es un poco raro que haya tantos monos aquí?  
  
\- Estamos en Monkey Island, mendrugo- Contesta Chris, malhumorado. El calor y la humedad de la selva le están haciendo sudar como un cerdo y se le pega la camiseta a la espalda. – ¿De dónde te crees que viene el nombre?  
  
\- Ya, pero los babuinos sólo viven en la Sabana.- Protesta señalando al animal, que se alarma y huye asustado. Da miedo, casi parecen humanos.   
  
\- Jared, tío, la Madre Naturaleza es algo maravilloso e increíble.- Dice Steve poniéndole una mano en el hombro –Hace cosas inimaginables con el poder del amor. No intentes buscarle explicación a su grandeza.  
  
Un par de horas de trayecto después, llegan, por fin al pie de las Cordilleras. La tierra por allí es rojiza y pedregosa, la vegetación tampoco se rinde por esta zona, va ganando terreno a la piedra, e incluso algunos árboles han empezado a trepar por ella, arraigando sus raíces entre las escarpadas paredes.  
  
Comienzan la subida con el sol de la tarde dándoles de lleno en las espaldas. Paran únicamente para comer o beber y siempre racionando las dosis. Jared protesta ante la injusticia, sus raciones siempre parecen más pequeñas que las de los demás. Misha empieza a enumerar las diferencias entre el tamaño de las porciones y el valor calórico real de cada sustancia. Cuando empieza a citar los alimentos uno a uno de mayor a menos según la Pirámide Nutritiva, Chris zanja la discusión de forma tajante.  
  
\- Te juro por mi santa madre, Misha, que si no te callas, el día menos pensado te levantas con una cabeza de pony sangrienta entre las sábanas.   
  
A mitad del camino, de pronto, sienten un temblor bajo los pies. Empieza poco a poco, piedrita a piedrita, pero cuando se quieren dar cuenta, un montón de rocas, aparecen de la nada y ruedan ladera abajo cortándoles el camino. Tienen que echarse a un lado para no ser aplastados.   
  
\- ¡Pero qué coño…!- Grita Chris.   
  
No le da tiempo a añadir nada más, de repente, una sombra se les abalanza con un salto felino y cae encima de Misha. Es un hombre, o al menos, parece que lo fue hace mucho tiempo. Ahora, a juzgar por la espesa y sucia barba oscura que le cubre toda la cara, parece una especie de gorila corpulento. Va vestido con un sombrero negro de pirata raído, un chaleco marrón encima de una camisa que hace siglos fue blanca y un taparrabos oscuro que se asemeja a un estropajo, pero que queda la mar de original con las botas de cuero desgastado que calzan sus pies.   
  
\- ¿Quiénes sois? ¿Os mandan los caníbales o ese fantasma imbécil? ¡Contestad o le rajo la garganta!- Brama con una voz increíblemente potente, mientras acerca un mal afilado cuchillo al cuello de Misha.  
  
\- ¡Tranquilo, Señor, tranquilo!- Dice Jared, incorporándose de un salto. Se lleva las manos a la altura de la cabeza, abiertas, para que vea que no está armado. –No sabemos de qué nos está hablando, de verdad.   
  
El desconocido gruñe y aprieta un poco más el arma contra la carne de Misha. Chris hace amago de alzar su espada, que no ha soltado en ningún momento, pero Steve lo detiene con el brazo.   
  
\- No seas imprudente – Le reprende.  
  
\- Señor, yo soy Jared Padalecki, soy pirata, y estos son Christian Kane, Maestro de Espada y Steve Carlson, bardo. Y al que está aplastando es Misha Collins.- El aludido hace un amago de sonrisa, levantado lentamente la mano un par de segundos a modo de saludo.   
  
– Solamente hemos venido para rescatar a una persona, se lo juro.   
  
\- ¿Qué persona?- Masculla con sospecha.  
  
\- Jensen Ackles, el Gobernador de la Isla Mêlée.  
  
Durante unos segundos, el hombre se queda totalmente quieto, meditando la respuesta de Jared. Entonces, se incorpora y guarda el cuchillo en su bota. Misha respira aliviado y se protege detrás de Chris.  
  
\- Mi nombre es Jeff Morgan.- Se presenta y por primera vez, sonríe. Una sonrisa de medio lado, que apenas se ve entre tanta barba. –Seguidme.  
  
***  
  
El fuerte de Jeff se oculta entre la adusta vegetación y los escarpados barrancos de la cordillera. Es una pequeña explanada al aire libre. Tiene un maltrecho tejado construido a base de ramas y hojas entrelazadas ubicado a la derecha del claro, le sirve como resguardo para cuando llueve o como sombra para cuando el sol pega demasiado fuerte. Hay una hamaca tejida con lianas atada a cada tronco de dos plataneros, un cañón con algunas balas que tienen pinta de pesar toneladas y un barril de pólvora en un lado.  
  
\- Lo único que me quedó de mi barco- Les informa mientras corta unos cocos y se los da para cenar. La noche ha caído sobre ellos de camino al refugio por lo que Jeff enciende una hoguera. –A ver, explicadme qué es todo eso del rescate.  
  
Se lo explican detalladamente. Cómo LeChad secuestró a Jensen haciéndose pasar por Sheriff, cómo salieron en su búsqueda y cómo, gracias a una receta VooDoo, encontraron la legendaria Monkey Island.  
  
\- Y así es como hemos terminado viniendo a rescatar a Jenny- Termina Chris, que al parecer esta haciendo muy buenas migas con el hombre. –No podemos dejar que se case con esa babosa de LeChad. A este grandote le daría algo- Palmea el hombro de Jared. –Está muy enamorado.  
  
Jared enrojece desde el cuello hasta la raíz del pelo, pero no lo niega.  
  
\- Caramba, muchachos, qué historia tan increíble.- Ríe Morgan.  _La verdad es que cuando no está intentando matarlos, es la mar de simpático_  –Me recuerda mucho a como terminé yo aquí. Zarpé con un compañero para encontrar la Isla y también me dieron una receta extraña. Nunca entendí muy bien lo que sucedió, pero un día de repente estábamos atracando nuestro navío en estas playas. Aunque Monkey Island no es como cuentan las leyendas. No está deshabitada.  
  
\- ¿No? – Preguntan los cuatro al unísono.  
  
\- No, muchachos. Detrás de la cordillera, al otro lado de la Isla, vive una aldea de caníbales. Aunque ahora quedan muy pocos, la verdad. La última vez que conté sólo quedaban tres.   
  
\- ¿Caníbales?- Interrumpe Jared. – ¿De los que comen personas?  
  
\- Claro que sí, chico. Se comieron a mi compañero.   
  
\- Oh- Se miran entre ellos, incómodos. –Lo sentimos mucho. Tuvo que ser duro que asesinaran a su amigo.  
  
\- ¿Asesinar? Que va, chiquillos. Denny se murió al despeñarse por un barranco. Los caníbales se lo llevaron para comérselo. Me enfadé mucho con ellos, quería haberle dado un entierro decente, pero decían que era un desperdicio de carne. No me llevo bien con ellos desde entonces, pero no os preocupéis, no suelen atacar a nadie mientras no se metan en su poblado o en su zona sagrada.  
  
\- ¿Cuál zona sagrada?- Pregunta Steve.  
  
\- Una península al este, donde se encuentra la Cabeza de Mono Gigante- Contesta Jeff, bajando el tono de su voz. –Está aquí mucho antes que sus antepasados y la veneran desde principios de los tiempos de Monkey Island. Han talado tótems e ídolos a su alrededor y lo han decorado con varias estacas con calaveras clavadas.  
  
\- Ugg, qué asco.  
  
\- Aunque últimamente no les dejan acercarse. Un montón de piratas fantasmas han sitiado la zona. La han cercado con una extraña valla de seguridad.  
  
\- ¿Piratas fantasmas? Me apuesto lo que quieras que son LeChad y los suyos- Gruñe Jared, furioso.  
  
\- Es lo más probable, sí.   
  
\- ¿Y qué es lo que tiene esa Cabeza de Mono Gigante de especial?- Pregunta Misha. –A parte de ser, ya sabes, una Cabeza de Mono Gigante.  
  
Jeff se inclina un poco más sobre ellos. Las luces de la fogata se reflejan en su rostro, con cada movimiento le bailan las sombras en las pupilas, es algo fascinante y aterrador.   
  
\- Dicen que es la entrada al infierno. Los primeros caníbales que habitaron Monkey Island consiguieron forjar una llave para abrir sus puertas y cuando regresaron dicen que vieron fuego, dolor y un río de lava. Ninguno se atrevió a volver a bajar de nuevo.  
  
\- Eso son pamplinas- Reniega Chris.  
  
\- No lo creo- Contesta de Steve. Los demás lo miran expectantes. Parece muy serio, lleva la misma expresión convincente que cuando encontraron el hechizo en el barco. –Obviamente, esta isla no es normal. Os recuerdo que su hechizo mató a LeChad y lo convirtió en una criatura del averno.  
  
\- ¡Es un fantasma del tres al cuarto!- Se indigna Chris.   
  
\- Ya, pero eso es porque era un imbécil también antes de morir. Si la materia prima es mala...  
  
El resto asiente en silencio. No se puede negar lo evidente.  
  
\- Oye Jeff - Retoma la conversación, Jared – ¿Y no has visto a Jensen entre los piratas? Es un chico de pelo castaño claro, ojos verdes y está vivo. Es muy fácil de reconocer.  
  
\- Lo siento, chaval, pero sólo he visto el barco zarpar y volver a entrar por los acantilados. Un par de esqueletos intentaron echarme una vez de la Isla, pero los despaché bastante bien, porque le cambié diez quilos de plátanos a los caníbales por un poco de su poción de raíz mata-fantasmas. Si lo tienen, debe estar encerrado en el barco, dentro de la Cabeza de Mono Gigante.   
  
Jared hunde los hombros y su mirada se oscurece. Cada vez cuesta más trabajo encontrar alguna pista sobre Jensen. No puede creer que hayan llegado tan lejos y aún no sepan nada de su paradero.   
  
\- Venga, chaval – Le anima, Jeff - seguro que los caníbales saben algo. Mañana os enseñaré el camino para llegar a la aldea.   
  
\- Gracias Jeff. Te juro que en cuanto todo esto termine y rescatemos a Jensen, te llevaremos con nosotros a Isla Mêlée.  
  
\- ¿Llevarme a mí? Estás loco, chaval. ¡Me encanta vivir aquí!  
  
\- ¿Te encanta vivir sin civilización, rodeado de monos y con unos caníbales como vecinos?- Pregunta Misha, incrédulo.  
  
\- La verdad es que al principio me costó mucho adaptarme. Y con la muerte de Denny me puse bastante triste, echaba de menos alguien con quien hablar. Pero nunca pude salir de aquí por mi cuenta, un solo hombre no puede tripular un barco tan robusto como el Mono del Mar.   
  
\- ¿El Mono del Mar? – Exclama Jared- ¡Pero si ese es nuestro barco! Llegó a la Isla Mêlée tripulado por monos.   
  
\- Vaya, así que llegaron. Veréis, los entrené yo para que pilotaran el barco hasta Mêlée y pidieran ayuda. Aunque al parecer la segunda parte no la aprendieron muy bien.  
  
\- ¿Y por qué no te fuiste con ellos?- Pregunta Misha.  
  
\- ¿Un viaje en un barco lleno de monos? ¡Eso sí sería un infierno! Además, digo en serio lo de que quiero quedarme aquí. No tengo agendas ni preocupaciones. Y me encanta poder ir con mis vergüenzas al fresco. Detesto los pantalones.- Comenta mientras se rasca el trasero distraídamente.   
  
Los cuatro jóvenes se miran entre ellos asqueados.  
  
\- Bueno muchachotes, es hora de dormir. Mañana nos despertaremos temprano y cruzaremos la isla para encontrarnos con mis vecinos salvajes. Podéis quedaros en mi fuerte tanto tiempo como necesitéis.  
  
Jeff se echa en su hamaca de lianas y el resto se acuestan en el suelo, usando sus macutos como almohadas. Las estrellas brillan más que nunca, aquí en Monkey Island, el cielo parece mucho más despejado. Es una bonita noche, tiene tres amigos que le acompañarían al fin del mundo y está viviendo su primera aventura como pirata oficial. Desearía que Jensen estuviera a su lado, que le agarrara la mano mientras duerme, pero está bien, puede esperar. Sabe que va a rescatarlo porque no se ha permitido pensar otra posibilidad. Todo va a salir bien.   
  
***  
  
La Tribu Caníbal se encuentra en la parte Norte de la isla, hay que cruzar la cordillera a pie, volver a bajar la ladera del otro lado y adentrarse de nuevo en la selva hasta llegar a un claro rodeado de estacas. La vegetación en esa zona es mucho menos densa, por lo que la población de monos es menor también, cosa que a Jared le tranquiliza. Cuando llegan a la valla de estacas, Jeff para en seco.  
  
\- Bueno, chicos, yo no os acompaño más de aquí. Desde que se comieron a Denny, juré no volver a entrar al poblado. Es cuestión de respeto.- Dice Jeff, parándose a unos veinte metros de la entrada.   
  
\- ¿Pero no hacías negocios con ellos?- Pregunta Misha.  
  
\- Pero uso a los monos como intermediarios- Contesta muy serio. –Mucha suerte, muchachos. Si necesitáis algo más, sabéis donde podéis encontrarme.   
  
Jeff se despide con un apretón de manos a cada uno antes de perderse entre la vegetación de la jungla. Los cuatro lo miran alejarse hasta que no es más que un punto lejano, entonces, caminan hacia la entrada del poblado.   
  
Las puertas están abiertas de par en par, son dos enormes masas rectangulares fabricadas a base de troncos anudados con lianas. A cada lado hay dos gigantescos tótems tallados en madera con formas étnicas, a sus pies, reposan varios cestos de fruta fresca. Pueden ver el interior del poblado a través de las puertas, hay como unas quince chozas construidas artesanalmente con ramas, hojas y paja ubicadas a lo largo y ancho del recinto de forma irregular. Varían en tamaño y longitud, es como una gran anarquía espacial.  
  
\- Jeff dijo que no podíamos pisar su poblado, que debíamos ser invitados.- Comenta Misha.  
  
\- ¿Y cómo lo hacemos?  
  
\- Joder, pues llamándolos. ¡Eh, caníbales! ¡Eh, salid para que podamos entrar! ¡EOOOOO!  
  
La solución de Chris no parece estar dando mucho resultado, aunque le ponga mucho empeño. Jared va a ayudarle, cuando de pronto fija la vista en los cestos de fruta a los pies de los Tótems. Tiene la boca reseca por la caminata mañanera y las papayas parecen tan jugosas...   
  
 _“No creo que les importe si cojo un par”_    
  
Es la fruta más deliciosa que ha probado nunca, dulce y suave al paladar. El jugo le rebosa por la comisura de los labios, bajando por la barbilla como un río rebelde hasta acabar en el cuello de la camisa, sabe que más tarde sentirá la cara y las manos pegajosas, pero ni siquiera le importa.   
  
\- ¡Ey, creo que ya sale alguien!-Grita Chris, llamando su atención.   
  
Se gira hacia la puerta y efectivamente hay tres hombres de piel oscura, musculosos, vestidos con un taparrabo y…  
  
\- ¿Eso que lleva es un limón gigante en la cabeza?  
  
\- Eso parece - Contesta Steve.   
  
\- Los otros parecen una piña y un plátano, ¿no?- Dice Misha, ladeando un poco la cabeza, como si cambiando de ángulo, pudiera entenderlo mejor.   
  
\- Ni idea, tíos. Pero la piña parece ser el líder. – Sentencia Chris.  
  
Jared vuelve a morder la fruta de su mano, distraído. De pronto, los tres caníbales se tensan y en menos de cinco segundos los tienen rodeados con sus lanzas. Todo sucede tan rápido que a Chris no le da tiempo ni a desenfundar su espada.   
  
\- Eh, eh, tranquilos. Venimos en son de paz.  
  
\- ¡Jau! – Aporta Misha.   
  
\- ¿Has cogido nuestra ofrenda para nuestros antepasados y te la has comido?- Gruñe el caníbal de la máscara con forma de plátano, dirigiéndose a Jared.   
  
Misha, Chris y Steve le fulminan con la mirada. Traga el bocado, tira la fruta al suelo y levanta las manos.  
  
\- No, no, que va. Yo no.  
  
\- ¿Y lo que llevas en el bolsillo no es un plátano? ¿O es que te alegras de vernos?- Comenta el de la máscara de piña con cinismo.   
  
\- ¡Padalecki, pedazo de idiota!- Le grita Chris.  
  
\- Teníamos comida en los macutos, Jared- Le riñe Steve.   
  
\- ¡Pero no teníamos fruta! Además, yo no sabía que la fruta era una ofrenda, deberían señalarlo mejor.- Se defiende.  
  
\- Os habéis llevado una ofrenda sagrada y las leyes del poblado son claras al respecto. Os mataremos y os comeremos.- Sentencia el de la máscara de limón.  
  
En menos de quince minutos, se encuentran sentados y maniatados a un poste en el centro del poblado, mientras los tres caníbales discuten la mejor manera de cocinarlos.  
  
\- Muy bien hecho, capitán.  
  
\- Kane, tu sarcasmo no ayuda. – Dice Misha.  
  
\- Mira el lado positivo – Aporta Jared – Al menos ya estamos  _dentro_  del poblado.  
  
Chris se retuerce como una lagartija lanzando patadas y blasfemias en su dirección.  
  
\- ¡Te voy a dar yo positivismo, pedazo de saco sin fondo!  
  
\- Shhhh –Protesta Steve – No sé si os habéis dado cuenta, pero esos señoritos de ahí piensan asarnos como cochinos para cenar, me gustaría poder escuchar algo de lo que traman por si se me ocurre alguna forma de ESCAPAR.   
  
 _“Ostia, hasta cuando se enfada es todo paz y tranquilidad.”_    
  
\- No tienen muy buena pinta, la verdad. Están llenos de grasa y lípidos. Seguro que se han alimentado de porquerías toda su vida.  
  
\- Caralimón, eres demasiado melindroso con la comida.  
  
\- Me gusta llevar una dieta sana y equilibrada. No quiero que volvamos a tener otra indigestión como cuando nos comimos al amigo del salvaje de las montañas, Carapiña.   
  
\- Un día es un día, Caralimón. Podemos darnos un banquete de vez en cuando.  
  
\- Mira, si te quedas más tranquilo podemos cocinarlos a la plancha.  
  
\- Perdonen, señores. – Interrumpe Misha. - Creo que no comprenden quien es el autentico culpable de toda esta situación.  
  
\- ¡Misha, pedazo de traidor!  
  
\- Cállate, Jared. Díganme, señores, ¿por qué ponen sus ofrendas en la entrada en lugar de ponerlas donde se merecen?, en la Cabeza de Mono Gigante.  
  
Los caníbales se miran entre sí con expresión dudosa. Al final, Carapiña toma la palabra.  
  
\- Pues porque desde que llegó ese maldito fantasma de LeChad nos han vetado la entrada. Han levantado una extraña vaya que no puede abrirse y tampoco saltarse, ya que la madera está envenenada. La de pobres monos que han caído en esa trampa mortal. Están destrozando el ecosistema de la isla. Hemos intentado destruirla también, pero sin éxito  
  
\- ¡Exacto, caballeros! Toda esta situación es culpa de los fantasmas que han tenido la desfachatez de expulsarlos de su propio hogar. Los han recluido a realizar sus ofrendas enfrente de su puerta, donde cualquier gorila descerebrado puede comérselas.  
  
\- Como tu amigo. – Recalca Caralimón.   
  
\- Exacto. – Asiente Misha.  
  
Jared no da crédito.   
  
\- ¿Adivina quién va a volver a Isla Mêlée a nado? ¡Empieza por Eme y acaba por Isha!  
  
–Verán, caballeros.- Continua Misha ignorándole completamente- Nosotros vinimos aquí con una intención muy clara que, debido a este pequeño malentendido, no hemos podido explicar. Vinimos para ayudaros a libraros de esos fantasmas de una vez por todas y así recuperar vuestra zona sagrada.  
  
\- ¿Y vosotros que sacáis de todo esto?   
  
\- Nosotros sólo queremos rescatar al Gobernador de Isla Mêlée que fue secuestrado por LeChad.  
  
\- Ah, sí. Me pareció ver a un hombre joven siendo arrastrado por dos piratas fantasmas, iban directos hacia la zona sagrada.- Comenta Caraplátano.   
  
\- ¡Jensen! ¿Viste a Jensen? ¿Está bien?- Pregunta, preocupado.  
  
\- Parecía muy enfadado.  
  
\- ¡Ese es nuestra Jenny! – Festeja, Chris.  
  
\- De todas formas, no podrías hacer nada. Intentamos librarnos de los fantasmas con una poción especial que realizamos a base de una poderosa raíz. La hemos conservado durante generaciones, es una raíz única. Pero LeChad nos la robó, junto con todas las reservas de poción que teníamos.  
  
\- Hagamos un trato- Continua Misha –Vosotros nos liberáis y nosotros os devolveremos la raíz.  
  
Los caníbales les dan la espalda para deliberar entre susurros. Cuando la decisión está tomada, Carapiña se acerca solemne hacia sus rehenes, saca un cuchillo de piedra del cinturón que le cuelga del taparrabos y corta las cuerdas una a una.   
  
\- De acuerdo.- Extiende una mano hacia Misha –Tenemos un trato.  
  
Misha la estrecha con fuerza.   
  
***  
  
\- Cuando lleguéis a la Cabeza de Mono Gigante y logréis bajar a las profundidades del mundo infernal, necesitareis un modo de guiaros por sus laberintos.- Les aconseja Caralimón.   
  
Están sentados sobre una alfombra de paja dentro de una de las chozas. El nativo ha construido una reproducción de la isla en miniatura con piedras y cáscaras de plátano. Le ha quedado bastante artística, no parece muy fiel a la realidad, pero es bonita.   
  
Señala la piedra que representa la Cabeza de Mono Gigante enfatizando sus palabras.   
  
\- Este lugar es muy peligroso y además, no creo que LeChad haya atracado su barco cerca de la entrada, teniendo en cuenta que suele entrar por la parte del acantilado. Es por eso que vamos a otorgaros uno de nuestros mayores tesoros para vuestra travesía.  
  
\- ¿Qué es? ¡¿Qué es?! – Pregunta impaciente.  
  
\- ¿Qué tienes, cinco años? Espera un poco, chico.- Contesta Carapiña mientras rebusca entre los rincones de la choza.   
  
Vuelve a sentarse en frente de Jared con un objeto alargado entre las manos que le ofrece con gran solemnidad.   
  
Jared lo apoya en su regazo examinándolo detenidamente. Parece un palo largo y blanco cuyos extremos terminan en dos óvalos suaves y esponjosos.   
  
\- ¿Un bastoncillo para los oídos gigante?  
  
\- Es la llave de la Cabeza de Mono. Trátala con muchísimo cuidado, es muy valiosa.  
  
\- ¿Un bastoncillo para los oídos es la llave de las puertas del infierno?  
  
\- ¿Qué es un bastoncillo para los oídos?- Pregunta Caralimón.  
  
\- Cógelo de una vez, Jared- Le insta Misha con un codazo.   
  
En ese momento, Caraplátano entra en la choza con un bulto envuelto en una tela en sus manos.   
  
\- Lo encontré, por fin. Había rodado hasta un cocotero para echarse la siesta.   
  
\- Bien, bien, tráelo Caraplátano- Ordena Carapiña.  
  
\- ¿Qué es eso?- Pregunta Jared.  
  
\- Yo diría, quién- Contesta Caralimón, destapándolo.   
  
Los cuatro se llevarán el secreto a la tumba. Ese momento no pasó y punto. Ninguno chilló como una niña y ninguno de ellos retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared a sus espaldas. Nada de eso pasó porque eso no es digno de valientes bucaneros y fin de la discusión.   
  
\- Este es Chuck, nuestra Cabeza-Navegante.  
  
Cabeza sí que es, los restos de una cabeza humana, para ser exactos. Con la piel un poco reseca y amarillenta pero bastante bien conservada para ser, bueno, una cabeza. Sin cuerpo.   
  
\- ¿Qué pasa, troncos? - Dice Chuck.  
  
Lleva gafas de pasta negra y sonríe como un maníaco. La cabeza. Que se llama Chuck. Ajá.  
  
\- Es-es-esta vi-viva.- Tartamudea Jared.   
  
\- Sí, realizamos un hechizo sobre ella para que se conservase así. En vida era un Navegante de primera tenía un gran don para guiarse donde fuera. Nunca se perdía. Habría sido un desperdicio que su muerte se llevara también su talento.  
  
\- Sí, claro un desperdicio. Y está estupendamente conservada, sí. Apenas huele ni nada. Qué bien. Súper chachi.  
  
\- Él os ayudará a encontrar el barco fantasma.- Coloca la sonriente cabeza entre las manos de Steve, quien pierde todo el color de la cara de golpe y casi la deja caer.  
  
\- También os dejaremos esto. Es un amuleto que vuelve invisible a aquel que lo lleve para los ojos de los fantasmas. Así no podrán veros.- Carapiña le pasa a Jared por el cuello un collar de bolas.  
  
\- ¡Qué bonito, gracias!   
  
Steve le mira fijamente al cuello con una expresión horrorizada en el rostro. Cuando Jared observa más detenidamente el collar, lo que parecían bolas blancas de cristal, en realidad son ojos humanos.  
  
Cree que va a hiperventilar.  
  
\- Bueno, nosotros mejor nos vamos ya- Misha le agarra por el codo con una mano y con la otra arrastra a Steve, empujándolos para la salida, pero Caralimón les intercepta el paso.   
  
\- Lo siento, no podéis iros todos.  
  
\- ¡¿Cómo que no?!- Gruñe Christian.- Su espada aún la tienen retenida los nativos, pero si hace falta, se lía a ostias.   
  
\- Os estamos prestando los tres tesoros más valiosos de nuestra tribu, obviamente necesitamos una garantía de que volveréis. Así que dos de vosotros os quedareis aún, como… invitados.  
  
\- ¡Eso no es justo! – Protesta Misha.  
  
\- No es discutible- Zanja Carapiña, reteniendo a Christian y a Misha.  
  
\- ¡Eh!, ¿por qué nosotros?  
  
\- Porque si vuestros compañeros os abandonan, os comeremos. Y sois los que mejor pinta tenéis. Bajo en grasas y con carne blanca.   
  
\- Además, el grandullón tiene pinta de estar muy duro- Caraplátano aprieta uno de los brazos de Jared, como demostración. –Seguro que es todo nervio.   
  
\- Y el rubio tiene muy mal color.  
  
\- ¡Oye, que estuve encerrado en la cárcel mucho tiempo!  
  
\- Pero no os preocupéis- Caralimón empuja a Jared y a Steve fuera de la choza con suavidad, hablando en un tono calculadamente jovial –Os esperaremos hasta mañana por la mañana. Y con Chuck, tendréis tiempo de sobra para llegar al barco.   
  
Parece que no hay mucho más que discutir. Los otros dos caníbales se han situado enfrente de sus compañeros, para evitar una posible huída.   
  
\- Eh, nene- Le dice Chris a Steve –No tardéis mucho, por tu madre.   
  
\- Chris, vamos a bajar al infierno para buscar un barco lleno de muertos. No me alteres más el aura.  
  
Y dando por terminada la despedida, Caralimón los acompaña amablemente hasta la salida.   
  
***  
  
La Cabeza De Mono Gigante permanece vallada y venenosamente sellada, tal y como les habían advertido los Caníbales. La barricada está compuesta por una muralla de estacas de más de diez metros de altura, alrededor, descansan los cadáveres de algunos monos que cometieron la imprudencia de acercarse demasiado.  
  
\- ¿Cómo vamos a saltar la valla?- Pregunta Jared.   
  
Sostiene la cabeza de Chuck bajo el brazo, como quien agarra un balón de rugby, sin él, no habrían llegado tan lejos. Será un poco asqueroso, pero como guía es realmente fantástico.  
  
\- No creo que sea necesario.- Steve, que ha estado cargando con la enorme llave, la deja en el suelo y se anima a examinar los tótems y las estacas con calaveras de las que les había hablado Jeffrey. –Tiene que haber una puerta secreta o un mecanismo que la abra.  
  
\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
\- Los caníbales dijeron que vieron a dos piratas fantasmas custodiar a Jensen por la isla de camino hacia aquí.-Golpea con los nudillos un tótem con la cabeza de un loro tallado en él –Pero los fantasmas no necesitan entrar por aquí al infierno, ellos atraviesan paredes y rocas. Está claro que era por Jensen, quien sigue siendo humano y no puede atravesar las cosas. Si LeChad tuvo en cuenta este pequeño detalle, tuvo que mandar a hacer una puerta para que Jensen entrara cuando construyeron la valla.   
  
\- ¿Y cómo pueden abrir la puerta sin una llave?- Pregunta Jared señalando el bastoncillo gigante.  
  
\- Quizás LeChad no necesite una llave para abrirla.   
  
\- Joder, que tío más listo- Chuck parece maravillado.   
  
Jared observa los tótems a distancia. Probablemente Steve tenga razón, no solo porque Steve siempre tiene razón, sino porque sus deducciones parecen lógicas. Los analiza individualmente y de pronto su mirada se detiene en uno en especial.   
  
\- Ey Steve- Llama su atención y le señala un tótem negro con una cabeza de mono tallada. – ¿No te parece que está muy nuevo? No es como los demás, todos tienen la madera más gastada por el viento y las lluvias. Este no.   
  
\- Sí, es muy raro- Steve pega su oreja la madera mientras le da golpecitos y la palpa por varios lados, hasta que llega a una extraña cara de mono de sonrisa escalofriante con una larga nariz que sobresale, y tira de ella.  
  
Cinco de las enormes estacas desaparecen en el suelo dejando un camino libre entre la barricada.   
  
Es difícil no ver desde lejos la Cabeza de Mono Gigante, básicamente porque es GIGANTE. Pero cuando llegan a la base, es mucho más que eso. Es REALMENTE una cabeza de mono enorme, con sus ojos de mono y su nariz de mono y sus orejas de mono. Es espeluznante, una gran masa de piedra gris con manchas negras. Desde las cuencas de los ojos cae algo que parece un reguero de sangre.   
  
\- ¡Vaya!- Exclaman a la vez.  
  
\- Es la segunda cabeza de mono más grande que he visto nunca- Dice Jared asombrado.  
  
\- Y que lo digas, tío.   
  
\- Bueno, ¿y qué hacemos con esto?- Pregunta Steve con la llave-bastoncillo.  
  
\- Pues meterla en el único lugar donde va a encajar.   
  
Se dirige hacia la oreja más cercana y la introduce. Gira para tantear el hueco, hasta que escuchan un “Click” que suena como un chirrido.   
  
La boca del mono se va abriendo despacio, el suelo de la base tiembla bajo sus pies, pero lo peor es el ruido. Un crujido sobrecogedor de ultratumba que no cesa hasta que la boca se abre por completo y la lengua, de forma escalonada, sale hasta tocar el suelo.   
  
Haciendo acopio de todo su valor, Steve, Jared y Chuck entran en la boca de la Cabeza de Mono Gigante.  
  
Al principio solo hay oscuridad, pero cuanto más avanzan, un resplandor rojo les va iluminando el camino. Cuando están lo suficientemente cerca, pueden ver que el resplandor es un río de lava. Jared recuerda su sueño y traga saliva.   
  
Es un escenario escalofriante. Las paredes de la gruta se han teñido de color rojo por las altísimas temperaturas, entre ellas, la lava se cuela lagrimeando entre las grietas y hendiduras. Hay erupciones de fuego, en el curso del río que explotan en burbujas calientes, soltando vapores de azufre fétido. Caminan por pasillos angostos, puentes de piedras sobre la lava y grutas pequeñas y oscuras donde tienen que agacharse para pasar. Escuchan gritos agónicos que vienen de lejos, pero el eco retumba en la piedra y suenan en bucle como un cántico lúgubre. Desearían creer que es el ruido del viento, pero no corre ni una sola brizna de aire. El calor llega a ser casi insoportable.   
  
\- Estamos cerca, estamos cerca- Repite Chuck una y otra vez –Tened fe, troncos. Lo siento, lo percibo.   
  
Tras cruzar un arco de piedra llegan a un saliente rodeado por un barranco profundo. Chuck se queda mudo, suspira y sentencia. “Hemos llegado”.   
  
El río de lava se parece más a un lago, en esta zona de la cueva, ocupa todo el fondo del barranco, es como un charco enorme de sangre roja y furiosa. Anclado en la orilla, está el barco fantasma de LeChad. No cabe ninguna duda, con su aspecto espectral, el extraño fulgor azulado que desprende y los esqueletos fantasmas caminando por la cubierta.   
  
\- Bien, voy a bajar. Aprovecharé que han dejado la pasarela puesta. Tú quédate con Chuck. Vigila, y si ves algún movimiento extraño, hazme una señal.  
  
\- Te cantaré una de mis canciones, tío. La de “Amarte o dejarte”.  
  
\- Mejor piensa en algo que pase más inadvertido, como un grito agonizante.   
  
\- ¿Un grito agonizante de amor?  
  
\- De acuerdo. Y reza para que este collar horrible funcione.  
  
Jared Empieza a bajar por el desfiladero, cuando Steve lo llama con la voz en un susurro.   
  
\- Jared. Sólo tienes que encontrar la raíz, recuérdalo. No hagas ninguna locura si ves a Jensen. No podrías tú sólo con tantos piratas.  
  
\- No lo haré, tranquilo.- Pero Jared desvía la mirada, por lo que Steve insiste.  
  
\- Tío, prométemelo.  
  
Steve le mira fijamente con severidad y Jared es incapaz de mentirle, así que masculla un desganado.  
  
\- Sí, te lo prometo.   
  
***  
  
Colarse en el barco resulta más fácil de lo que imaginó. En la cubierta, la tripulación fantasma se dedica a cargar y descargar cajas, así que entre tanto movimiento, cruzar la pasarela es pan comido. Ningún fantasma parece verlo, lo que sólo puede significar que efectivamente el collar horrendo de ojos humanos, funciona. Aún así, tiene que andar con cuidado porque, aunque invisible, sigue siendo un cuerpo sólido, no puede chocar contra nada ni hacer ruido porque notarían su presencia en seguida.   
  
El navío de LeChad casi triplica el tamaño del Mono del Mar, así que decide empezar a investigar en el lugar predilecto de todo buen pirata. La bodega. En ella encuentra dos estancias. La primera se trata de una cámara acondicionada repleta de barriles de grog. A la segunda no puede acceder, parece una celda custodiada por un fantasma que dormita sobre ella con una jarra en su esquelética mano y las llaves de la puerta en la otra.  
  
Está prácticamente seguro de que ahí dentro es donde deben tener a Jensen encerrado. Le resulta terriblemente difícil no poder rescatarlo cuando lo tiene tan cerca.   
  
“Debes ceñirte al plan, debes ceñirte al plan”- Piensa apretando los puños –“Chris y Misha están esperando a que volváis. Luego podrás venir a por Jensen. Vamos, venga”  
  
Se azuza a si mismo para alejarse de la bodega. Cruza el pasillo, registrando cada palmo sin hacer ruido hasta que llega una escotilla que al abrirla, revela una escalinata de madera. Acaba en un pequeño cuarto donde advierte un cajón de madera herméticamente sellado con un gran candado, que reposa en el suelo. Intenta abrirlo con la navaja pero es inútil, es demasiado robusto. A través de las rendijas de la madera, Jared echa un vistazo, dentro puede ver una especie de tallo que refulge de color verdoso. Tal y como Caralimón lo había descrito.  
  
La raíz.  
  
Necesita encontrar la llave y sospecha quién puede tenerla.   
  
Cuando entra en el Camarote del Capitán efectivamente ahí está LeChad. Es la primera vez que lo ve con su aspecto verdadero. Tiene los mismos rasgos que su “disfraz” de Sheriff, el pelo rubio, los ojos pequeños, la mandíbula afilada. La diferencia es que ahora da miedo. La barba le da aspecto de loco, cada uno de sus mechones parecen culebras con vida propia que se le retuercen por la cara a su antojo, pero lo más espeluznante es el aura azulada que fluye a su alrededor, crea una onda fantasmal que diluye algunas zonas de su cuerpo, como los dedos de las manos o el puente de su nariz.   
  
LeChad está sentado en su buró bajo la luz de una vela escribiendo a tinta en lo que parece su cuaderno de bitácora.  
  
\- Querido diario. Dos puntos.- Habla en voz alta mientras escribe – Hoy mi querido Jensen ha intentado escaparse, otra vez. Sigue un poco reticente con la boda. Creo que es porque el vestido le queda algo justo. Yo he intentado consolarlo diciéndole que lo querré igual, aunque esté un poco más gordo. Me ha mandado a la mierda.   
  
Jared se aguanta la risa mientras escanea el camarote con la mirada en busca de la llave.   
  
La ve, colgada de un gancho cerca de un cuadro. La descuelga lentamente intentando no hacer ruido, el sudor le resbala por la nuca y hace que el collar de ojos humanos se le pegue aun más al cuello.   
  
Asqueroso.  
  
Deja a LeChad auto torturándose con su diario y vuelve al cuarto donde se encuentra el cajón. Le tiemblan las manos pero consigue encajar la llave, muesca a muesca, en la cerradura. Cuando la gira, el candado chirría al abrirse y Jared aguanta la respiración.  
  
 _“Por favor que nadie me oiga, porfavorporfavor.”_    
  
Por si acaso, coge la raíz, la envuelve en un pañuelo y se la guarda con cuidado en el bolsillo. Cierra el baúl y Chao, hora de salir por patas.   
  
Corre por los pasillos de camino a la cubierta como una exhalación, esquiva fantasmas, muebles, cajas, incluso un esqueleto que persigue su calavera mientras masculla un “¡Maldita sea, es la tercera vez que se me cae hoy!”  
  
Cuando cruza la plataforma de camino al barranco, vuelve a respirar tranquilo, aunque no es hasta que llega arriba y ve a Steve, con Chuck en los brazos, que se desprende del collar.   
  
\- ¿La tienes?- Preguntan en cuanto lo ven llegar.  
  
\- La tengo.  
  
Steve sonríe de oreja a oreja.  
  
\- Pues larguémonos de este infierno.   
  
***  
  
\- ¿Cuánto pueden tardar en hacer una maldita poción?- Se queja Jared por décima vez.  
  
No para de dar vueltas alrededor de la choza donde los tres caníbales se han encerrado.  
  
\- Tío, relájate, ¿quieres? Llevan ahí sólo un par de horas.  
  
Cuando Steve y él llegaron al poblado, pasada la medianoche, los caníbales los recibieron con los brazos abiertos al ver que traían consigo la raíz. Misha los abrazó a ambos y Chris abrazó a Jared y luego besó a Steve. Delante de los caníbales, de dios y de los monos.   
  
\- Joder, nene. – Le dijo - Creí que ya nos iban a servir en brochetas.  
  
Les contaron todo lo que habían visto y Jared les explicó su aventura en el barco fantasma. Esa noche se acostaron tarde, pero nadie pudo apenas dormir. En cuanto el sol salió por el horizonte, los caníbales se encerraron en una de las chozas a preparar la pócima y dos horas después, aún no han salido.  
  
La espera está destrozando los nervios del joven pirata.  
  
\- Chi-chicos- La voz de Misha, tartamudeante, lo detiene en seco. Está mirando hacia la entrada del poblado.  
  
\- ¿Qué pasa, tío?- Pregunta Chris, levantándose y mirando hacia el mimo punto. -¿Qué has…? ¡Santa Madre de Dios!  
  
Steve y Jared, curiosos, miran por encima de los hombros de sus amigos.  
  
\- No puede ser. Es…  
  
\- ¡Un mono de tres cabezas!- Exclama Jared.  
  
Ahí, comiéndose la fruta de las ofrendas de los caníbales, hay un mono tricéfalo negro. Mide más de un metro y camina ágil sobre dos manos mientras ronda por los tótems de la entrada.  
  
\- La mayor leyenda de Monkey Island- Susurra Misha, que parece hipnotizado mirando al animal.  
  
\- ¿Por qué no me habré traído la cámara de fotos? – Se lastima Jared.  
  
\- Es una de las mayores creaciones del universo, tíos. – Aporta Steve.  
  
\- Nadie va a creernos cuando lo contemos en Mêlée. – Flipa Chris.  
  
De pronto la puerta de la choza se abre y Caralimón sale con varios sifones en sus manos que contienen una sustancia marrón espesa parecida al jarabe de arce.   
  
Cuando vuelven a mirar hacia los tótems, el mono de tres cabezas ha desaparecido.   
  
\- Ya está lista- Les explica dándoles un sifón a cada uno. –Es muy potente. Sólo un chorrito destruye todo el ectoplasma fantasmal.   
  
Los caníbales deciden acompañarlos a la batalla contra LeChad y los suyos. Parecen muy excitados con la perspectiva de bajar y ver el infierno por primera vez.   
  
Cruzan la valla y cuando se acercan a la Cabeza de Mono Gigante, Misha silba impresionado.  
  
\- Te juro que tengo un chiste guarro sobre cabezas y tamaños en la punta de la lengua. – Dice Chris – O en la punta de la po…  
  
\- ¡Christian! por favor – Le reprende Steve.   
  
Están a punto de abrir la puerta, cuando lo ven.   
  
Un esqueleto fantasmal, saliendo de detrás de la entrada. Parece terriblemente consternado.  
  
\- ¡Se han ido sin mi! ¡¿Cómo han podido irse sin mí?! ¡Me encantan las bodas!  
  
\- ¡Alto ahí, palurdo de ocho patas!- Dice Chris, apuntándole con el sifón. El esqueleto se asusta y casi se le cae la cabeza. –Un paso en falso y te convierto en charco de mocos.  
  
\- No, no, no me hagáis daño. Estoy sólo.  
  
\- ¿Cómo que sólo? Pregunta Misha - ¿Y el resto de la tripulación?  
  
\- ¡Se han ido a la boda!- Grita, terriblemente desilusionado. Si tuviera globos oculares, probablemente estaría llorando –Se me cayó la cabeza al río de lava, así que fui a recogerla y cuando volví, ya habían zarpado. ¡Sin mí!  
  
\- ¡¿Cómo que BODA?!- Grita Jared. – ¡¿LeChad y Jensen?!¡¿Dónde se celebra?!  
  
\- En la Isla Mêlée.  
  
\- ¡¿En Mêlée?!- Gritan los cuatro.  
  
\- ¿Estas diciendo que hemos hecho todo este jodido viaje PARA NADA?  
  
\- Es que el Capitán LeChad se dio cuenta de que no podían casarse aquí, en Monkey Island, porque no hay una iglesia. Y el Capitán LeChad siempre ha sido muy católico, así que decidió volver a Mêlée para casarse en la iglesia del pueblo.  
  
\- ¡Volvemos a la Isla Mêlée!- Grita Jared, decidido, a sus tres camaradas. –Vamos a detener esa boda. ¡Y tú!- Señala al asustado esqueleto –Vas a guiarnos hasta allí, o te convertirás en zumo de ectoplasma.  
  
Para reforzar la amenaza, Chris agita su poción.  
  
Los caníbales se despiden de ellos agradeciéndoles profundamente el haberles librado de los okupas fantasmales y les aprovisionan con varias cestas repletas de fruta para el viaje.  
  
\- ¡Elevad el ancla!- Jared da las órdenes, desde el puente de mando, mientras maniobra el timón -¡Arriad las velas!  
  
El Mono del Mar coge un nuevo rumbo, alejándose de Monkey Island. En uno de los acantilados, Jared divisa la figura de un hombre en taparrabos que los saluda. Avisa a Chris, Misha y Steve y los cuatro se despiden de Jeff agitando las manos.   
  
El viento hincha las velas, de vuelta al lugar de partida.


	4. Jared se lía a golpes

  
**Jared se lía a golpes.**    
  
Tardan otros cuatro días en llegar a Mêlée. Y en todo ese tiempo Jared ha estado insoportablemente hiperactivo. Apenas ha dormido y ha comido el doble de lo que suele comer, osea, el cuádruple de lo que comería una persona normal.   
  
\- Nos llevan sólo unas horas de ventaja, Jared- Le repitieron Chris, Steve y Misha hasta la saciedad. –Y preparar una boda lleva tiempo. Arreglar la iglesia, conseguir las flores, llamar al cura, acomodar a los invitados. Seguro que nos da tiempo a llegar. Además, estamos hablando de Jensen, no es una novia tan fácil.   
  
Sin embargo, a Jared no le valían de nada las palabras cuando todo lo que veía al cerrar los ojos era a Jensen y al asqueroso de LeChad, impecables, enchaquetados, diciendo “Sí quiero”. Le revolvía el estómago, tenía que llegar a Isla Mêlée antes de antes de antes de ayer. Tendría que haber rescatado a Jensen cuando tuvo la posibilidad. Si algo le pasaba, nunca iba a poder perdonarse a sí mismo. Paseaba de un lado a otro de la cubierta, como una supernova a punto de estallar, emanando adrenalina, azuzando las velas, tirando lastre y virando el timón allá donde las corrientes de agua pudieran ayudar a impulsar el navío.   
  
Es por eso que cuando, en mitad de la noche del cuarto día, la Isla que sienten como su hogar se recorta en la distancia, tan rocosa y adusta como cuando la dejaron al zarpar, todos se sienten un poquito más aliviados.   
  
El desembarco se complica en cuanto anclan en el muelle. Uno de los piratas fantasma divisa el Mono del Mar y da la voz de alarma. En pocos segundos, el puerto se infesta de secuaces de LeChad, desenfundan sus espadas y gesticulan feroces, dispuestos a luchar. El esqueleto con la cabeza suelta que viajaba con ellos como prisionero, aprovecha el momento de confusión para escapar.  
  
\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Exclama Jared, histérico.   
  
\- Tú no vas a hacer nada, Padalecki- Dice Chris, desenfundando la espada con su mano derecha, el sifón con la pócima de raíz en la izquierda, la bota sobre la barandilla y una sonrisa de loco en su cara. –Nosotros vamos a encargarnos de esta morralla y tú vas a ir cagando leches porque tienes una boda que detener.  
  
Y con un grito de guerra, Christian Kane salta de la cubierta del Mono del Mar y aterriza entre toda la jauría de bucaneros sangrientos. Empieza a repartir mandobles a diestro y siniestro, los despista con sus afilados insultos y, cuando bajan la guardia, los rocía con el poderoso líquido. Los fantasmas se deshacen convirtiéndose en charcos de líquido viscoso.   
  
Deslizándose por una soga, Steve baja a ayudarle. Espalda con espalda, luchan contra los fantasmas abriendo un camino hacía el pueblo.  
  
\- ¡Misha!- Grita Steve ente todo el barullo -¡Acompaña a Jared y asegúrate de que llegue a la iglesia! ¡Nosotros nos encargamos de estos!  
  
No tiene que decirlo dos veces. Misha y Jared desembarcan y salen corriendo camino al pueblo. Se encuentran con varios fantasmas por las calles, pero los despachan con rapidez, armados con sus sifones. Cuando cruzan el arco del reloj que siempre marca las diez, dos esqueletos les saltan desde un tejado. Jared no logra atisbarles, pero Misha sí y, con la agilidad de un felino, le arrebata la espada a Jared y los detiene a los dos.   
  
\- ¡Tío!- Jared se gira para ir ayudarlo, pero Misha le detiene.  
  
\- Sigue tú, Jared. La iglesia está ahí mismo. Yo me encargo.  
  
Jared asiente y continúa su carrera. Entra en la iglesia como un tornado. El lugar está decorado con flores resecas y suena la marcha nupcial. Todos los bancos están ocupados por fantasmas, las figuras del novio y la novia se alcanzan a ver de espaldas, frente a un atril donde un sacerdote zombi pronuncia las palabras más importantes de la noche.  
  
\- Sí hay alguien que crea que este enlace no debe producirse, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.   
  
Jared toma una gran bocanada de aire.  
  
\- ¡DETENGAN ESTA BODA!  
  
Todos los fantasmas se giran sorprendidos hacia él. Todos incluido LeChad.  
  
\- ¡Joder, tío, eres de un inoportuno que lo flipo!- Le acusa. –Sabía que ibas a ser un grano en el culo.  
  
Jared avanza envalentonado por la alfombra roja.  
  
\- Este es tu final, LeChad.- Apunta con el sifón.   
  
\- ¡Ey!, ¿de dónde has sacado eso? – Pregunta incrédulo al reconocer la pócima de raíz.  
  
\- Tengo mis contactos y ahora, ¿unas últimas palabras para la audiencia?   
  
\- ¿Esto es por aquella vez que intenté ahogarte? ¡Serás, rencoroso!  
  
De repente una cuerda aparece desde la claraboya del techo y alguien se desliza por ella, aterrizando entre LeChad y Jared. Alguien con botas, pañuelo en la cabeza, ojos verdes, labios perfectos y pecas, muchas pecas.  
  
\- ¿Jensen?  
  
\- ¿Jensen?- Repite LeChad.  
  
\- ¿Jensen?- Repiten todos los asistentes de la boda, incluido el cura.  
  
\- Pe-pe-pero… ¿Cómo? Yo venía a rescatarte.  
  
\- Awww Jared, muchas gracias, pero no hacía falta.- Le sonríe satisfecho y Jared nunca ha querido besarlo tanto como en ese momento. Es Jensen, en carne y hueso, a salvo.- Tenía un plan trazado desde el principio.  
  
\- ¿Un plan?- Pregunta Jared.  
  
\- ¿Qué plan?- Secunda LeChad.   
  
\- Resulta que muchos de los tripulantes que el estúpido de LeChad mató para enrolarlos en su barco, eran amigos míos en vida, así que me dejaron escapar y me proporcionaron un poco de la poción de raíz que le habían birlado a los caníbales. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo darle el cambiazo con la novia en el momento de la boda y cuando fuera a dar el “Sí, quiero” se encontraría con un buen trago de Jugo de Raíz.   
  
\- Oh, que buen plan, Jensen. – Le felicita.  
  
\- Oye, oye, espera un momento.- Interrumpe LeChad, mirando alternativamente la novia que aun se encuentra delante del altar, inmutable, y a Jensen. –Si tú estás aquí, ¿quién está bajo el velo?  
  
Jensen sonríe y chasquea los dedos. La desconocida novia se gira y deja caer el vestido y el velo al suelo.   
  
\- ¡Dos monos!- Grita LeChad, indignado. -¿Me iba a casar con dos monos? Joder, tío, menos mal que has interrumpido la boda.  
  
\- No, sí me la vas a deber y todo- Contesta Jared, frustrado.  
  
\- Están entrenados para que rocíen a la persona que tengan enfrente cuando escuchen “Puedes besar a la novia” -Dice Jensen- No veas lo fácil que son de entrenar los monos de Monkey Island.  
  
Los micos, al escuchar la frase, rocían a la persona que tiene delante, que resulta ser Jared y no LeChad.  
  
\- ¡A mí no, primates!  
  
Los monos huyen despavoridos hacia la calle con el sifón en sus manos.   
  
\- ¡Jared, mira lo que has hecho!- Le recrimina Jensen – ¡Los has asustado! ¡Entretén a LeChad mientras yo voy a por la poción!  
  
\- ¡Jensen, espera!- Le grita en vano. Jensen ya ha salido de la iglesia. –Woah, qué desconcertante ha resultado todo.  
  
-Sí- Contesta LeChad. -¡Me han plantado en el altar! Así que perdona si la pago contigo, pero voy a darte de hostias hasta quedarme tranquilo.  
  
LeChad se quita su chaqueta fantasmagórica y se arremanga dispuesto a encajar su puño en la mandíbula de Jared, pero éste se adelanta, le apunta con su propio sifón y dispara.  
  
No sucede nada.  
  
 _“Oh, oh. El sifón se ha atascado”_  
  
Es lo último que piensa antes de que el puño de LeChad efectivamente haga contacto con su cara, lo lance varios metros por los aires y lo saque de la iglesia atravesando una vidriera. Aterriza en el callejón de al lado, golpeándose contra la pared de ladrillo.  
  
\- Joder- Masculla. El muy animal de bellota le acaba de romper tres costillas mínimo y encima ha perdido el sifón con el impacto. – Genial.  
  
Apenas logra ponerse en pie cuando LeChad aparece a su lado y vuelve a golpearle, lanzándole contra otra de las paredes del callejón.   
  
\- ¡Esto te enseñará a no meterte en medio de las relaciones!- Le increpa -¡Yo vi a Jensen primero!  
  
\- Asúmelo de una vez, LeChad, a Jensen no le va la necrofilia.   
  
Emite un gruñido furioso y lo agarra por el cuello de la camisa lanzándolo por encima de su cabeza unos seis metros. Jared siente la espalda arder al derrapar por el suelo de adoquines.   
  
 _“Ouch. ¿Alguien ha apuntado el número de esa matrícula?”_  
  
\- Ha llegado tu final, Padalecki.  
  
LeChad se inclina sobre Jared y abre mucho la boca, hay un fulgor anaranjado en su interior, es como lava, es el fuego del infierno.   
  
Jared intenta levantarse para evitar lo que se le avecina, pero no puede. No parece haber salvación, está desarmado e indefenso ante un monstruo con una fuerza sobrenatural.  
  
\- ¡Jared, cógelo!  
  
Gira la cabeza hacia la voz. Es Jensen. Y, de pronto, Jared decide no morir. No le da la gana. Punto. El sifón da vueltas en el aire y él estira las manos. Lo coge, lo agita y apunta hacía la boca de LeChad.   
  
\- ¿Quieres un trago? - Dispara.   
  
El Jugo de Raíz entra de lleno en la garganta y LeChad emite un aullido despavorido. Su ectoplasma descansa entre los adoquines convertido en un líquido viscoso, pero su cuerpo de infla y se infla y se infla, como un globo, hasta que no es más que una bola enorme de aire y fuego comprimido que se eleva poco a poco, hacia el cielo estrellado. Cuando no es más que un puntito prácticamente invisible en la noche, explota como metralla colores.   
  
Como fuegos artificiales.  
  
A Jared le encantan los fuegos artificiales.  
  
\- Vamos, arriba campeón- Jensen le ofrece la mano y lo ayuda a levantarse. No es como si pudiera solo, después de la paliza que ha recibido. –Bien hecho, Jared.  
  
Se sonríen, cómplices y miran al cielo, donde los restos del fantasma siguen iluminando la noche.  
  
\- Que bonito- Comenta Jensen – Mañana toda la isla estará cubierta de pedazos de LeChad y será un asco de limpiar, pero merecerá la pena. Es bonito.  
  
\- Hay que reconocer que LeChad sabe dejar este mundo a lo grande.  
  
Jensen ríe, todo arruguitas en los ojos y dientes blancos. A Jared se le seca la boca. Y el cerebro. Es el momento, va a besarle. Lo ha estado esperando tanto, tanto tiempo. Lo va a hacer, que sí. De un momento a otro. Ahora mismito. Cuando le dejen de sudar las manos. O algo. Oh, Dios, otra vez no. Se ha quedado tonto otra vez.  
  
Por suerte, el Gobernador no.  
  
\- Anda, ven idiota.  
  
Jensen le agarra del pelo y tira flojito hacia abajo, lo justo para que choquen las bocas y aparentemente las placas tectónicas que habitan en su estómago. Jared emite un gemido asustado y Jensen le ríe en la boca. Es intoxicante, es refrescante. Se lanza y le besa, con más intención que experiencia, pero parece que a Jensen le gusta porque emite una especie de maullido y se aferra a su nuca. Es un beso caliente, un beso de aprendices, de todas las primeras veces que vengan por delante. Jared se agarra a Jensen, por eso del vértigo y cuando lo agarra, es todavía mejor, hay roce de ropa y todos esos músculos y piel. Lo agarra tan fuerte, tan adicto a la sensación, que acaba levantándolo en peso. No puede parar. No quiere parar nunca.   
  
Ya habrá tiempo para saqueos, robos y aventuras. De momento Jared solo quiere besos, muchos más de esos besos.   
  
***  
  
Chris, Steve y Misha los miran desde el arco del reloj que siempre marca las diez y por primera vez, Chris no interrumpe como el gañán que es, sino que sonríe de medio lado, canalla y satisfecho.  
  
\- Qué, Stevie, ¿te hace un polvo?  
  
\- ¡Ey, que estoy delante!  
  
\- Hombre, Collins, puedes mirar, si quieres. Ya me conoces, no soy escrupuloso.  
  
\- Asqueroso.   
  
Chris ríe desde el estómago, parece feliz.   
  
\- ¿Sabéis qué? – Dice Steve, muy serio – Yo tenía razón. El VooDoo es una ciencia efectiva, pero no es mágica, sólo tienes que aplicar los ingredientes correctos y obtienes un resultado, pero no es magia. La verdadera magia, la que funciona de verdad, sin ingredientes, ni sucedáneos, ni libros de receta… Es el amor.   
  
Chris ya no ríe, parece muy serio cuando le agarra la cara y le mira fijamente a los ojos.  
  
\- ¿Ves, Carlson? Por cosas como estas siempre tienes la galletita extra.   
  
Y le besa.   
  
\- Oh, ¡venga ya! – Protesta Misha.   
  
 **FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Notas Originales]
> 
> Ahora viene la parte ñoña. ¿Más? Tu te preguntarás. Pues sí, lusers, podemos ser muy ñoñas cuando queremos. MUAHAHAHA. 
> 
> AGRADECIMIENTOS Y ESAS COSAS
> 
> malale
> 
> "Escribir con la Capitana (Komadreja en el mundo no piratesco) ha sido maravilloso y todo un honor. Nos entendíamos a las mil maravillas, nos comentabamos las ideas para el fic y era todo como "OH, SÍ, HAGAMOSLO, ERES UNA CRACK". Todo lo que escribía era genial y me quedaba embobada leyéndolo. Creo que no lo he dicho nunca, pero para mi la saga de juegos del Monkey Island es un recuerdo de mi niñez muy querío. He jugado a esos juegos como unas siete veces cada uno. Encontrar a alguien que comparta y entienda mi fanatismo y poder trabajar con ella es lo más de lo más.  
> Además, me ha tenido mucha paciencia y ha aguantado que soy una novata escribiendo RPS y J2. Ha corregido mis desvios y ha mejorado mis faltas. Todas las cosas que ustedes lean que les hayan parecido geniales, son obra de ella PERO SEGURO.   
> Hemos tenido un montón de jales con las Real Life, pero hemos trabajado como monas (HEHE, chiste malo). Espero, personalmente, que cuando lean el fic puedan imaginarse el mundo de Monkey Island, independientemente de que hayan jugado alguna vez o no. Un mundo donde los piratas tiene que ser, ante todo, ingeniosos y, porque no, también unos amantes del crack.  
> Otro agradecimiento especial para Deerane, que es una ARTISTAZA, así en mayúsculas. Y además, es otra fan del MI. Nos ha tenido una paciencia de santa y además nos ha hecho un fanart del fic que es simplemente ESPECTACULAR. Francamente, creo que tiene un poder a lo Xavier de X-men y nos ha leído la mente, porque sino no me explico que haya sacado tan bien a los niños, igualitos a como los teníamos en la cabecita. ¡UN BESAZO A LAS DOS, GUAPAS"
> 
>  
> 
> PD: ¡Nos vemos en el LeChad's Revenge
> 
> ***
> 
> komadreja
> 
> Quiero pedir perdón ante todo a una persona muy importante en mi vida, si me estás leyendo, que sé que me lees, pedazo de luser, debes saber que mi intención nunca fue hacerte daño, yo te quiero mucho, de verdad que sí, pregúntale a cualquiera. Pero una cosa lleva a la otra y al final... Pues acabas explotando en fuegos artificiales. 
> 
> ((((((((((((((((((((CHAAAAD)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) 
> 
> ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥
> 
> Tuve la gran suerte de trabajar con esa mentirosa de ahí arriba que escribe mogollón de cosas preciosas sobre mí y ¿sabes qué? TODO MENTIRA. ¿Todo eso que leíste? ¿Todo eso de No se qué de Monkey Island? Culpa de malale. ¡Si yo lo único que hice fue chillar! En plan OMG AWESOME y así. No, en serio, si me queréis, irsen a darle las gracias porque sin ella esto no hubiera sido posible. Yo tuve una idea estúpida y ella la hizo realidad. Debe ser el amor, que es mágico. ♥
> 
> Y OMG. OH.MY.GOD. POR FAVOR. deerane DEJA DE SER TAN TALENTOSA, que nos dejas a los demás a la altura del betún. Si aún no has visto lo que esta chica hace con un lápiz no sé qué haces aquí. No sólo se unió a nuestra tripulación pirata, la muy insensata, sino que además nos soportó las borracheras de grog con santa paciencia. ILU SO MUCH OMG!!! ♥
> 
> A quien se atreva a leer este cuentito, gracias por viajar con nosotras, el Mono del Mar puede ser lúgubre y viejuno, pero te aseguro que aquí cabe mucha gente, es robusto, no te preocupes, nunca nos hundiremos. ♥
> 
> Y por último gracias, gracias, gracias a San, por tener una idea on crack y no callarse y a las demás on_cracks, por la efusividad y el buenrrollismo. ♥
> 
> PD: Mira detrás de tí, ¡un mono de tres cabezas! D:


End file.
